


The Chosens

by Luigigirl65



Series: The Chosens [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: An ace writes a trans male, Even if Deceit is a sour orange now, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, LG has a lot of characters in mind guys, M/M, Magical Boys, Mentioned Dysmorphia, Remus being Remus, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil cussing like a drunkard, do not copy to other sites, sympathetic dark sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl65/pseuds/Luigigirl65
Summary: Roman lost his brother when he was young, and his life got worse from there. However, after a legendary Pokemon saves him, he decides to find the one he lost. Azelf, on the other hand, has more in store for the young adult, and they are about to change his life for the second time.





	1. Prologue + Ruby of Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes! The Chosens AU involves the Lake Guardians giving their power to defend Sinnoh. This AU is new and I am just as excited for the next part as you could be.  
I am writing and posting these mainly from mobile, so if you see spelling mistakes, please alert me! I will fix it as soon as possible!  
Future chapters will have the known Dark Sides, so if either if them bother you, step back now. If any new Dark Sides are added, I will add them.  
Also, this AU will break from typical depictions of the Sides. I just think it's time we see a Roman that is an absolute unit. A real chonker. Oh lawd he comin'.  
Finally, this AU will mention family abuse and kidnapping, as well as some very shown gender dysphoria. Please proceed with caution.  
Love y'all!  
-LG65

_"You don't have to stay here."_  
  
The fact a plush Pokemon was allowed in the basement should have been the first red flag to the chubby seven-year old. The fact it was an Azelf and was speaking to him telepathically was the other.  
  
"Uh... uh..."  
  
_ "I know. I know it hurts. To have family taken away. To suffer at the hands of a caregiver."_  
  
That night was burned into the child's mind.  
  
Lake Valor. The twins playing at the lake bed. The metal arms taking him. His cries for help. Since then, Dad was yelling and hitting Mom. He lost sleep, wondering how his brother was. He began to put on weight from overeating, which his father shamed him for. It was the only escape from loneliness. Without the brother, life was nothing.  
  
But he had to save him.  
  
That was the one thing keeping him from just complying with the father.  
  
Azelf floated over to him, going around a few times before landing in his lap.  
  
_"You want to see your brother again... but you don't want to leave. You don't know how to leave?"_  
  
The kid nodded, sniffling softly.  
  
_"You don't have to stay here,"_ they repeated, _"I believe in you. I will be here when you take the leap, Roman."_  
  
And that is when he took it.

* * *

It has been fourteen years since he left. Days after his escape, his parents were dead. He was alone with the Pokemon of willpower, living in the cavern of Lake Valor.  
  
They were the best years of his life.  
  
Roman began his journey to find his brother, deciding to partake in contests to help build his confidence. As the Prince, he takes the stage with grace and cool confidence. His dual Ninetales, Anna and Elsa, both were well known in the local contest circuit. Now, he is training his Feebas, Cindy, to join them.  
  
Living at the lake meant he could head to the nearby resort. The exposure to people and his newfound confidence makes him a great character.  
  
He never really got to a 'normal' weight, but his stocky build and height made him look like a monolith of man. Trainers began to call him 'An Absolute Unit'. He wears the name with pride.  
  
All through his life, the Guardian followed, making sure their adopted child stayed safe. This child held promise, and as an adult, he had potential for far more.  
  
This is where the story begins.

* * *

"By a landslide! Prince Roman and Princess Elsa win the Beauty Contest!"  
  
Roman, clad in a white suit with a red sash, kneels beside the Alolan Ninetales in a lace gown, posing for the picture with her newest ribbon. It all has become routine for the two. This is how he earns the recognition for his team and money to buy what he needs.  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder, making him look to his side. He knew Azelf was there. They always were. They liked to watch contests. However, today was different.  
  
_"Roman. We have to go. Now."_  
  
He pretended to snap back to reality as he got up to his feet. The Ninetales stood as well, shaking softly to fluff her coat out.  
  
"Roman! Roman!"  
  
The cries of excited reporters followed him as he headed to the dressing room. He tried to ignore them, until one yelled over the group.  
  
"Today is your twenty-first birthday! Do you have anything to say about this?"  
  
His smile fell. The Ninetales beside him kept going, deciding it was best to get undressed now. Roman turned to face the crowd, which began to quiet down as they saw his distraught look.  
  
"All I have to say is this." With a deep breath, he locked eyes with whatever camera he laid eyes on first. "... Remus, if you are still alive, I never gave up finding you. Happy birthday, brother."  
  
Chatter began again as he got into the dressing room. Elsa was already beside her sister, Anna, removing her dress. The coordinator went into one of the dressing rooms and shut the door.  
  
_"Mind if I join you?"_  
  
He saw the little guardian appear beside him on the small bench in the room.  
  
"Go ahead," he mumbled as he began to undress.  
  
Azelf kicked their tiny legs, head bobbing side to side._ "Fourteen years since he went missing?"_  
  
"Alas, that'd be right half a year ago."  
  
_"Of course. Either way, you're still going."_  
  
"Why would I even consider giving up? He is the only reason I have to keep going. Besides you." Roman tossed his shirt to the floor and reached into his pants pockets, pulling out a bag of Gummy Teddis. Without a second thought, he popped some into his mouth. It was one of the few emotional escapes he had. "Want some?"  
  
_"You have Pinap in there?"_  
  
With some rummaging, he handed the Psychic type some white Teddis. They began to munch on them, humming softly.  
  
_"Today is very important."_ Azelf began to eat another candy, keeping the mental conversation going._ "I have something for you back at home."_  
  
"You... don't have to do anything. My survival isn't important if it meant I outlived Remus. Besides, you have already done so much for me."  
  
_ "I insist. You've been one of the strongest willed him and I ever met. Besides, this gift will be payment enough."_  
  
The stall went silent. After a moment of silent snacking, Roman finally changed his outfit back to a trainer's. Red jacket. Red pants. White tank top. Covered in gold highlights. Leaving the room, he called his twins back to their balls and turned to leave.  
  
Azelf vanished, following him out of the stall and the contest hall.

* * *

"Palm to Acuity. You in?"  
  
A short man, no taller than five and a half feet, watched the crowd. His brown hair was slicked back, and black sunglasses covered his eyes. His hand pressed his earpiece.  
  
"Acuity to Palm. Visual obtained." His gaze followed the princely coordinator, watching him leave the crowded lobby. "Activating ultraviolet."  
  
With a tap of his glasses, the outline of a floating creature appeared. "One Azelf spotted."  
  
"Acuity. I need you to follow him. We need to see if he has the stone."  
  
"Affirmative. Acuity out."

* * *

The dirt paths of the route were nothing to the quick pedaling of the bike. Stones and bumps were flown over as Roman rushed by. Azelf was holding onto him, enjoying the air rushing by.  
  
"Why did you want me out of there so fast, anyway?"  
  
_"It's super important. It's about us."_  
  
Roman didn't know what they meant by that. "You kicking me out?" he asked jokingly. Okay, maybe it wasn't a joke. Dammit. He made a joke and now Azelf would think he's fine.  
  
_"Never! You can stay as long as you wish! But... it's something I have been meaning to do for a while..."_ The invisible guardian pulled themselves closer to their human, nuzzling into his neck._ "But you're the only human I trust with it."_  
  
Oh. While he usually would spend this time to just beat the crap out of a tree, maybe he would have to listen and get home fast. With Azelf nuzzled into his neck, he began to pedal faster, trying his best to get back.

* * *

Plant life was scarce on the route, but the Valor lakefront had plenty of trees to hide in. The short man was perched on a branch, waiting for the Guardian and their human.  
  
"Acuity to Palm. I have located the subject. Waiting for them to arrive and settle."  
  
"Palm to Acuity. Gotcha. Prepare for combat."  
  
He removed his hand from his earpiece and went to his shirt pocket. A ruby was pulled out, moving it to his forehead.  
  
"Ruby of Knowledge. Lend me your power."

* * *

"Bas!"  
  
Roman slammed his foot to the ground, stopping the bike as he heard his Feebas call out.  
  
"Hey, Cindy. I know. We're early. See you inside."  
  
The blue Pokemon became visible, wrapping their tails around their human. The gems on their body lit up, taking the trainer towards the lake's central cavern.

* * *

The cavern was decorated as if a human lived here. And live here, a human did. Ever since he ran, Azelf had taken it upon themselves to care for Roman.  
  
The center of the cavern had water, linked to the outside lake for water types to visit. Beside it was a medium table, covered with paper, pencils, fabric, and much more. Red fabric was hung from the ceiling, obscuring a bedroom, with beds for the trainer's Pokemon and a beanbag for the trainer himself.  
  
Azelf was more than happy to decorate. The place always felt a bit boring without someone to share it with. They just never had the time to do it.  
  
And with Roman here, they finally had reason to share.

_"Roman,"_ they said with a shaky telepathic voice,_ "You are now twenty-one years old."_ The guardian floated around stalagmites in the face, as if looking for something. _"And over the last fourteen years, I have seen your grow as a person. Your never ceasing will to find your brother. Those nights you stood up and put, tearing apart the region for him. You have a stronger will than any human I encountered."_  
  
"I thank you, but it is just what I promised."  
  
_"Such will is going to be enough to save this region."_  
  
"Hold on, what?"  
  
Azelf poked their head from behind a rock, returning to their human. In their tiny hands, a small, red mud rock.  
  
_"Uxie and Mesprit both have seen some horrible people looking to summon the Pokemon of Time and Space. To do so, they need our gems. This will kill us... however, we need those we can trust to hold our power. Give me your hands."_  
  
Roman put his hands out, where Azelf put the rock. They closed his hands around in, finally landing their hands on them.  
  
_"You are going to need to catch me."_  
  
The gems on their body began to glow. The mud rock slowly got warm. Roman's heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, as if pure adrenaline running through his veins. The feeling was far too familiar.  
  
His mind shown the memory he came to hate. Remus reaching out, screaming his name. However, he didn't just stand, not knowing what to do. He ran. He ran into the shadows, fighting off the metal arms grabbing him. He was pulling. Wires snapped. Sparks flew. With a lunge, he lept forward, embracing the brother.  
  
But then he landed on the cave floor, his body around a limp Azelf.  
  
_ "Ten outta ten. Good catch."_ Their voice sounded rather shaky and sleepy.  
  
"Azelf? Are you alright?"  
  
_"I'm good, hun... just a bit tired... You dropped it."_  
  
Roman moved to get up, holding the Psychic type close.  
  
A ruby laid on the floor of the cave, glimmering softly.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
_"That is the Ruby of Willpower. Hold it to your belly and ask for its power... You will gain my power..."_ The body yawned._ "I need a nap... can we lay down...?"_  
  
With a small nod, Roman had to slowly pace to the bedroom area. He placed Azelf onto the beanbag, laying beside them. They curled up, nuzzling into the chest of their new familiar.  
  
_"I need you to protect us... there will be more of them... my siblings will have chosen their humans.... I trust you, Roman..."_  
  
"Azelf.... I am honored... I will not let you down. I will keep you safe until-"  
  
Nothing. The small Pokemon fell asleep. Oh well. The adrenaline was leaving him and he knew his body was about to crash. A nap wasn't a bad idea...

* * *

_**CRASH**_  
  
Roman jumped, hearing the noise.  
Azelf was already up and his Pokeballs were gone. No, wait. Azelf released his Pokemon. The two Ninetails were yapping, trying to scare off the unknown noise.  
  
_**CRASH**_  
  
_"Roman! Catch!"_  
  
The ruby was tossed to him.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
_"We're under attack! I'm nowhere near ready to help! You need to go get them!"_  
  
Roman shot put of his beanbag beg, holding the ruby up to his stomach. "Uh... You never told me what to say!"  
  
_"Ruby of Will, lend me your power-"_  
  
_**CRASH**_  
  
"UH... Ruby of Will, lend me your power!"  
  
The cave around him seemed to freeze. The feeling of adrenaline returned to his veins. The ground felt like it was leaving his feet... no, he was rising from it.  
  
The ruby floated from his body and his, usually heavy, body felt lighter.  
  
His skin was glowing. His outfit felt like it was getting tighter. Wait, was it a new material? Were those tails from his backside? Something was growing from his head and a mask was rounding his vision.  
  
He heard boots hit the floor and blue hair fell over his eyes.  
  
_"No time to take it in! Picture the outside and go!"_  
  
He closed his eyes. The outside? The water. The trees. Magikarp swimming the depths...  
  
And when they opened, there it was. Did he just teleport? Is he floating?!  
  
Just then, a pink blast hit the cavern behind him.  
  
"So, you finally stole their power?"  
  
Roman turned to see another person floating above the water. His body was short. Blonde hair was slicked back. His eyes were covered with a blindfold. His body was draped in shades of grey fur and two tails flicked behind him. A red gem sparkled on his forehead.  
  
"Steal? You got me wrong!"  
  
"No. No one good travels with their victim. For the sake of this region, I, Logan Paige, Chosen of Uxie, will smite you!"  
  
His hand went out, firing another blast. Roman, unsure of how to react, took the hit full on, tumbling backwards.  
  
"What in Arceus's name...." It stung. A lot. "I never stole it!"  
  
"A lie!"  
  
How can he think that? How did he even know he knew Azelf? Who was Logan?!  
  
He put his own hands out, trying to see a psychic blast.  
  
And it happened!  
  
Logan smirked, waving his hand, and a shield appeared, blocking the hit.  
  
"Huh?!" His hands began to push in and out, imagining a pulse on each thrust. Pulses fired, but Logan kept the guard up. "What are you doing?"  
  
The pulses stopped, and so did the shield. The blonde waved his hand, small crystals forming at his fingertips.  
  
"I'd give up if I were you."  
  
"I live to defend Azelf."  
  
A chuckle. "So be it." His hand raised up and flew down, directing the crystals to him.  
  
Roman couldn't let that hit! He moved his hands, trying to picture a shield. Nothing. The crystals shot past him, hitting him in his neck, arms, and stomach. Those were not just random hits. He calculated them well.  
  
"Looks like our rotund adversary doesn't even know his own abilities enough to use them, nor knows what a battle strategy is. Any hit I do means he can't counter. Guess we got to have a bit of fun before the kill." His hand waved. More crystals. "Time to test your stamina."  
  
And they flew.  
  
Roman's eyes widened. He can take a few hits, but not from this man. He knows his weak points. He can take him out easily. But now? He sees him as a toy.  
  
How can he not see that Azelf _chose_ him?  
  
Time felt slow. Energy filled the body of the human. Swelling. Expanding. Building to a painful level.  
  
_"Roman!"_  
  
"Nine!"  
  
"Tallle!"  
  
"Feebas!"  
  
Logan looked to the cavern seeing the four Pokemon yelling to the human. Among them, the blue guardian.  
  
"Wait."  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The energy finally released. The crystals were incinerated. Azelf hurried the Pokemon into the cave. The blonde screamed as the power engulfed him.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
Roman's body felt like stone. Like every ounce of his will vanished in the burst. Water engulfed his body as he hit the lake's surface, and light became hard to see.  
  
It was over before it began.  
  
He was tired.  
  
A nap sounded great.


	2. Rubies of Knowledge and Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets the other Guardians and their Chosens, and they bond over making poffins. Mild warning.

The cold of the lake slowly became nothing but a numb feeling. Roman felt nothing. There was nothing. Concepts of man and beast began to blur together as more and more air left his lungs.  
  
But the warmth of... something... was making him stir.  
  
"He's waking!"  
  
The numbness was slowly dissipating, replacing itself with warmth, and a great amount of pain.  
  
Every part of him hurt. His head. His legs. His arms. It was like he was hit by a rampaging Tauros. And to top it off, it felt like he hasn't eaten in a week.  
  
"Ohh.... ah...." How embarrassing. He can't even form sentences.  
  
"Hello, stranger! I was worried about you!"  
  
Opening his eyes felt like a chore, but with such an unfamiliar voice coming through, he had to see who it was. The sight of the person was blurry, but slowly cleared.  
  
He had a mop of golden brown hair. His sky blue eyes were hidden behind a huge pair of dorky glasses. A gray cardigan covered his blue t-shirt, and... was he wearing cargo pants? Doesn't matter. This tall man was standing over him.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't even introduce myself! I'm Patton. I help care for people and Pokemon in the ward."  
  
Ward?  
  
Roman tried to sit up, only to wince in pain and stop.  
  
"Oh, you must be hurt still. Lucy! One Heal Pulse, please!"  
  
The jackal-like Pokemon he called walked to the edge of the bed, looked at Roman, and nodded. Its hands placed themselves, as if ready for an attack, and fired a pink pulse. It was like the pain from his injuries vanished instantly.  
  
"Thanks, Lucario." Patton gave a small kiss on its nose before it left to its own devices. He looked back to the patient. "You good? Want to tell me your name now, buddy?"  
  
Finally, he was able to sit up. It was them when Roman got a good look at the room.  
  
It was like a hospital, but smaller. A few beds were laid out, with machines he never really recognized. The air smelled horribly sterile. However, the other man here seemed to nullify that. His presence made him feel calm. Warm. Welcomed.  
  
"Oh, it's a bit much for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Uh... It is, sorry. My name is Roman. Roman Valor."  
  
Patton fell silent, only to have his eyes light up in excitement. "Roman Valor? As in the Prince Roman Valor?!"  
  
"Y-you know who I am?"  
  
"I only watch all your performances! I never missed a single one! I would go and watch, but I have to stay in the lab and work on healing people and Pokemon, but I always watch your shows when they're being broadcast!"  
  
Roman didn't know how to react. It was like this guy was a rabid fan that didn't have to breathe between sentences.  
  
"Uh... Patton?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you please tell me where I am?"  
  
"Oh, right! You're in our lab in Hearthome City. Profesor Palm sent Logan out to find the last Chosen of the Lake Guardians. He thought you were stealing Azelf's power, but when they came out to help, well, he noticed in time before you blew up."  
  
"I.... blew up?"  
  
"Azelf must have transferred their moves to you. Explosion is in their moveset."  
  
That explains a lot. That's how he beat Logan.  
  
"Logan is in the mess hall, if you want to meet him properly." Before Roman could reply, a loud growl came from his stomach. He covered his face with his hands, obviously embarrassed by his fat gut's call for sustenance. Despite that, Patton only laughs. "Oh, with all that energy you blasted, I almost forgot that you might need a meal! Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The walk had Patton talking as if he were to stop, he would die. Roman was kind of annoyed by this fan. He was used to people calling for his attention, but this was excessive.  
  
Finally, they made it to the mess hall. It was small, with only a few tables and chairs, as well as, what looked like, a cafeteria lunch line. The only souls in there were them, a stoic male with brown hair, and.... three Guardians?  
  
_"Roman! You're awake!"_  
  
"Azelf?"  
  
They flew over, making a few laps around him before landing on his head. _"I thought you were badly hurt!"_  
  
"I'm fine, Azelf. I'm happy to see you."  
  
The other two Guardians floated to Roman and Patton. The pink one, which he could identify as Mesprit, was smiling at them. The yellow one, which must be Uxie, seemed to watch without a single worry.  
  
_ "You must be Roman."_  
  
_ "Azelf wouldn't shut up about you! Is it true they saved you from abuse?!"_  
  
Uxie turned to face them._ "Oh, Arceus, Mesprit. You don't just ask people if they've been abused!"_  
  
Roman chuckled, waving off the question. "It's fine, really."  
  
Uxie looked back to Roman, nodding._ "Come. My child would like to speak with you."_  
  
Oh. Logan. He's still here. He followed the yellow guardian to the seated male while Patton and Mesprit went to the counter of the lunch line.  
  
_"Logan. This is Roman. You two met before."_  
  
The short male was slowly eating some kind of soup, reading a book of sorts when Uxie spoke. He raised his head, revealing his face.  
  
It was clean-cut and soft. Almost feminine. His eyes were a cold gray, which stared into his soul.  
  
"Ah, yes. Roman. I see you have recovered."  
  
Roman sat down in front of him, nodding slightly. "Uh, yeah. Hey. Sorry about blowing up at Lake Valor."  
  
"No, the fault is mine. I was the one that assumed you were not Azelf's Chosen. I overreacted. I hope we can get off on the right foot now."  
  
"Roman. We got you this."  
  
Patton sat down beside the larger male, placing a plate before him. The sandwich on it looked like it was more sandwich meats than bread. And was that macaroni? The berries chosen looked fresher than those gotten from a farmer's market.  
  
Needless to say, his will lost to his hunger, and he was now eating like a wild Pokemon. Logan's apathetic look turned to one of disgust, which Uxie was quick to correct.  
  
"Maybe I was right in attacking him. I thought Azelf could do better."  
  
_"Hey!"_  
  
Uxie put a tail around Logan._ "Please excuse Logan. He has a hard time with his verbal filter."_  
  
Patton nodded. "But he does need to hold back. He can't just insult a celebrity like that."  
  
"But look at him! He's a complete slob!"  
  
Roman looked up, cheeks full of macaroni and berries. "Hmmm?"  
  
The taller male patted him on the back. "Nothing, Ro. Keep eating."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
And back to eating.  
  
"Don't support that behavior, Patton."  
  
"No, I will. I will stan him until I die."  
  
Mesprit landed on Patton's best of hair. _"Have you not seen his work? His Ninetails are so dreamy..."_  
  
_ "If only you knew, Mesprit. Elsa is a bit of a prissy bi-"_  
  
Fortunately for the author, Roman cleared the plate given to him, and he was finally able to breathe. "Thanks for that, Patton. I don't think I've had a meal like that on a long time."  
  
"Funny. I'd assume you are like that all the time."  
  
Insert record scratch sound effect. Roman blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm just saying, you have a lot of mass for someone of your age and height."  
  
"English, please?"  
  
Patton bit his lip. "I think he's calling you 'fat'."  
  
His content expression was replaced with one of horror. "You are?"  
  
"It's just fact," Logan said with a shrug. "You are a very hefty young man. It is no surprise you would eat like a Tepig getting ready for slaughter."  
  
He shot up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "Take that back!'  
  
Logan glared at him. "Pull your damn shirt down."  
  
He looked down, seeing that his shirt rode up, revealing a sliver of his belly. He pulled it down, his face contorting in horror.  
  
"I thought Azelf could choose a more... ideal Chosen than you. Looks like I was wrong to assume that. I'm heading to my room." Logan stood up, closed his book, and stormed away.  
  
Uxie looked at the other two in shock, even if their eyes couldn't express a thing._ "I am so sorry. Logan doesn't know how to stop himself with an insult... I'll talk with him."_  
  
And Uxie was gone.  
  
The mess hall was silent, before sobs began to rise from Roman. Azelf put their tiny arms around him in an attempt at a hug, which Mesprit was quick to follow.  
  
"Roman?" Patton asked with concern, "Did that hit you too close to home?"  
  
He nodded, wiping the tears away with his hand. "It's my fault, there. I only started gaining when I lost-"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
He looked over at the taller male, who was nodding.  
  
"I watch all your shows. You lost him when you were on the lake. And now, you search the region for him. I'm guessing your emotional escape still is in food."  
  
He nods. "I don't like being like this. I want to look like the best trainer's. I just... like eating just as much."  
  
Patton stood up and opened a pocket on his cargo shorts. Out came his phone and a ruby.  
  
"You..."  
  
"Are Mesprit's Chosen. Yeah. You like Hamilton?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Patton looked to Mesprit. "Is it possible to just summon the outfit?"  
  
_"That'd be awesome, but no."_  
  
"I'll make do."  
  
He flipped through his playlist, stopping on an instrumental for a song Roman recognized. The opening beat for 'Wait for It' played, Patton bobbing to the music. He held the ruby over his chest.  
  
Mesprit landed on the table, holding their face with their hands._ "I love this routine. He does this to make people feel better."_  
  
"Ruby of Emotion, lend me your power."  
  
Pink light emitted from his body, with him bursting through as the lyrics were to begin.  
  
His hair was a strawberry blond with magenta tendrils falling to his sides, framing his masked face. The cardigan was tied around his shoulders, over a gray shirt. A pink tutu was shocking, but blended so well.  
  
"My parents, they write me a letter everyday. They're keeping the bed warm while my cousin is away."  
  
Okay. He changed the lyrics. However, judging by Mesprit's reaction, these were not practiced. Was it impromptu?  
  
"... but they can keep all of Sinnoh; my destiny's mine." Clap clap. "Heart doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes, but it keeps beating anyway, so we laugh and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes. If there's a reason we're by your side when everyone had tried, be willing to wait for it. Be willing to wait for it."

* * *

_"That's why it's offensive, Logan."_  
  
Logan nodded, processing the information. "You are correct. I know nothing about him."  
  
_"You don't. Now, let's get back in there and apologize."_  
  
The halls were empty, but music was coming from the mess hall.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Logan opened the door, Finally seeing what was going on.  
  
Patton had Roman standing, no, dancing in a coordinated manner as he took to the air. It looked like those pageant things he watched. And singing? Where were the Guardians? Oh. They were in it with them. The entire room was alight with pink energy, which gave the two in the doorway those pesky emotions.  
  
"Wait for it! Wait for it! You are the one thing in life you can control! You are inimitable, you are an original! You were the one who decided to change your fate! You may not feel fine, but you're doing great!"  
  
Such was Patton as a person. He cared deeply for everyone, and was selfless to a fault. He may have just met Roman, but he was already synchronized with him emotionally. He is perfect to be chosen by Mesprit.  
  
"Patton. Roman."  
  
Patton's eyes widened, seeing Logan in the doorway. Roman quickly caught on, looking over as well. The energy dissipated and Patton fell to the floor. Mesprit quickly got his phone to stop the music.  
  
"Oh. It's our favorite little nerd," Roman mumbled with venom in his voice. "What do you want?"  
  
Logan went to readjusting his glasses. "Roman. I was told what I said was... offensive to you. I have thought upon my options, and the best would be to apologize. I am sincerely sorry for what I have said about you."  
  
Yeah, Roman wasn't buying it. He looked Logan over, knowing he probably said this due to social convention and necessity to have a team.  
  
"Riiight."  
  
With a swift movement, he pulled out a piece of folded paper, holding it out. "I knew you would doubt me. In return for possibly pulling up past trauma, I would like for you to use this against me, any time."  
  
What? What can a paper do for him that would make up for calling him 'fat'? He slowly paced to Logan, taking the paper from him. Slowly unfolding it, he saw just one word written on it.  
  
"Madeline."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Madeline?"  
  
Uxie floated next to him. _"You sure you want him to know that? We didn't discuss this."_  
  
"Uxie, I know what I am doing."  
  
He looked at the paper, then up to him. "I'm sorry, but what does 'Madeline' have to do with anything?"  
  
Roman was taken aback when Logan smiled, eyes obscured by glasses reflecting light, but not hiding the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Logan? Did I do something?"  
  
"You have no clue how much I despise 'Madeline'. It digs up so much trauma, that at the worst times, I am incapacitated by emotion."  
  
"Then isn't it a bad idea to hand out such sensitive information?"  
  
"If we are all allies, then we need each other's weaknesses. That way, the rest of us can work upon that with our strengths. An attacking Pokemon needs another to defend, and if needed, one to heal." He moved his head, the light vanishing from his lenses and revealing his saddened eyes. "And if your weakness is in your weight, mine is in that name. If I were to start trusting you, you'd need to know what to cover for."  
  
Roman looked back at his paper, then back to Logan. Back to the paper. Then to Patton. His face shown he knew the importance of Madeline. His mind was slowly putting it together.  
  
"Is it... your name? A name you don't go by?"  
  
"Smart for a kid raised on a lake." He waved his hand, dismissing the comment. "A reminder of what I'm not. I'm not Madeline. But it still hurts. Just, if you want to get revenge, just use that instead of 'Logan'. I'll understand."

* * *

"I'm sorry that Palm can't come meet you."  
  
Hearthome was a city Roman knew well. He often came here for contests, but he hasn't been here since the contest hall was being reconstructed. A freak accident took it down.  
  
However, the city still had a lot to do for the downtime of the young adults.  
  
Roman forced a chuckle for Patton's comment. "It's fine. I understand he's a busy man."  
  
"He'll have time tomorrow," Logan added, "He scheduled a time and place for us to finally get acquainted with him and each other. I should know. I scheduled it. It should be after recovering your Pokemon."  
  
"Thanks, Logan."  
  
"I am only doing my job, Roman."  
  
The sun was barely setting and the Lake Guardians returned to their lakes for the night, likely to return upon next sunrise. This left the trio to do what they wanted.  
  
And with Roman being the new teammate and given free reign (by Patton) to choose what they did first that night, he decided to take them to the Poffin House. Logan had to hold back a comment. Patton was proud of him for holding back.  
  
The bell of the door ringed as it opened.  
  
"If it isn't Prince Roman!" the man behind the counter yelled, waving to him.  
  
His daughter turned to see the people coming in. "Hey! Our favorite absolute unit!"  
  
Logan looked at Roman. "Absolute unit?"  
  
"Prefer that to being called fat, Madeline."  
  
"Ah. Had that coming..."  
  
The coordinator led the other two in, taking them to the counter. "I'm practically a regular here. I can show you two an integral part of contests."  
  
Patton's eyes lit up in excitement, as Logan kept his usual, stoic silence.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to teach these guys how to make Poffins. If we're gonna be living together, might as well show them how this part of our world works."  
  
"Of course! Daisy, get the kitchen ready."  
  
"Yes, Papa!"

* * *

"Here we are. Go ahead and choose some berries to use. I'll be here if you three need help."  
  
"Thanks, Hubert."  
  
With the shop's owner out, the three were finally alone.  
  
"Alright! What kind of berries do you guys wanna try?"  
  
Patton tapped his fingers against each other, looking over the amount of berries to choose. His mind must have been racing, based on facial expression alone.  
  
"Well," mused Logan, "I choose the Bluk Berry. I enjoy the dryness of such a fruit."  
  
"Oh!" Patton leaned over to reach a berry from the back of the box. "This is the best looking Mago Berry I ever seen! I have to get some seeds from it to grow some at the lab!"  
  
"But wouldn't something like that defeat the purpose of a dry berry?"  
  
"I don't see why you'd want a dry poffin. Moisture is great in pastries."  
  
"That's not what dry means!"  
  
"Alright, time out for thee and time out for thee. Focus over here, as I am teaching."

The glasses-clad two stopped, looking to Roman, who had a Razz Berry.  
  
"Thank you. This is a practice batch, after all. We don't have to worry too much on the flavor profile. I am just teaching the basics. Then again, I never made poffins with more than one person before. It'd be a learning experience for all!" He clapped his hands together. "Alright! I'll get the base batter ready and we'll begin!"

* * *

"Okay. This is the base batter."  
  
Patton waved, half a Mago Berry in hand. "Hi base batter!"  
  
"On its own, it'll be bland. It is up to the berries to give it its flavor."  
  
"I am guessing the heat of the bowl's base will soften the berries to a point we can mix it in."  
  
"More or less, Logan. We have to keep it going at a steady pace, reversing our mixing whenever needed. When mixing, we have to be careful not to mix too fast, as it will spill it. Mixing too slow, however, will leave the batter to burn. That worsens the flavor."  
  
"Oh, this is overwhelming!" Patton grabbed his hair, looking at everything on the table before them. "Why couldn't we just go to the park?!"  
  
"Patt, calm down. I'm here to help. Just let me lead."

* * *

"No, no. You have to do it faster than that."  
  
"O-okay! Let's up the ante!"  
  
"Patton!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Logan nearly fell backwards as the batter splashed onto his apron and face.  
  
"I am... so sorry!"  
  
He slowly wiped the batter off his face. "Yes, you should be." He whipped his hand, trying to get the batter off, only to splash Roman.  
  
"Oh, it's a fight you want, huh?"  
  
"What?! Why would you think-"  
  
_**SPLAT**_  
  
Another glob of batter was thrown at Logan.  
  
"Okay. One more splash, and I will-"  
  
**_SPLAT SPLAT_**  
  
Roman and Patton exchanged glances, giggling like little girls. Logan removed his glasses, put them in his apron pocket, and stuck his hands into the bowl to get two handfuls.  
  
"Okay! Now you get yours!"  
  
The session devolved into a food fight between the trio, laughing like maniacs. Batter was flung around in a war of uncooked pastry.

* * *

"I heard you three back here. You enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Whatever batter was salvageable was already in the oven, baking into their first batch made as a group. Even with their clothing covered in batter and the three cleaning the walls and floors of their mess, they seemed far happier now than when they came in.  
  
"If I knew of this place sooner, I would have come! This is the most fun I had in a while, sir!"  
  
"I must admit, it is far more enjoyable than work at the lab."  
  
Roman looked up from his position on the floor, sponge in hand. He made a thumbs-up, smiling. "Sorry for the mess, but we are taking care of it. Thanks for checking."

* * *

Well, they were ready. However, no one wanted to try them. They looked gray. Horribly messy.  
  
"Uh... Hey, it was a practice batch. You guys did well for a first time." Roman awkwardly reached out to pat them on the back, forcing a smile to compensate for their completely distraught expressions.  
  
But that wasn't working. With a sigh, he reached between them, taking a burnt, foul excuse for a poffin. Obviously, not to leave him to be the only one to do this, Patton and Logan went for one themselves. Roman raised his up in some sort of toast.  
  
"To us. Let's hope we don't screw this up this bad when we meet someone new."  
  
"Uh, yeah! To us."  
  
"I second that notion."  
  
And with that, they each took a bite of their pastries. Loud gagging filled the kitchen as Roman and Patton began to cough up their mouthful.  
  
"Hm? You two don't like them?"  
  
Two shocked expressions faced Logan as he continued to chew on his bite.  
  
"I think I would have been better off in the bottom of the lake."  
  
"Don't worry. He eats Skit Skats like normal candy bars. It's normal for him to do something like that."  
  
"What?!"


	3. The Dark Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange thug attacks the group, leading to a fight of unknown motives.

**"Can Patton Stone, Logan Paige, and Roman Valor please come to my office? I wish to have a word with them."**

The three looked up, as if the person asking for them were up there. It was early morning. The sun was barely even rising, and in the shadow of Mount Coronet, the city was still dark. Patton was barely able to prepare breakfast for the three of them.

"I told you I scheduled it," Logan commented, "I never told you where I had to cut corners to get that time."

Roman moved his gaze to Patton. "Your surname is 'Stone'?"

A sour expression and an eye roll was not what the coordinator was expecting as a response from the cheery male. "I get it. Same as the Leaders. It's just a common last name. I get it a lot."

"Hey, I just asked. I don't even know that much about the Gym Leaders!" He fell silent, as if thinking of an exception. "Except Fantina. I lose to her all the time."

* * *

The professor's office would be typical of any other professor. A bookcase with boring research books. Corkboard with paper pinned to it. A desk with paperwork, or whatever the professor used to decorate. The only difference was the clutter. The bookcase had books, with more laid upon the top of them. The corkboard was covered in pictures and papers, as if a conspiracy theorist went to town trying to debunk the existence of Deoxys. The desk was piled with papers with an empty space for his laptop and a picture frame, turned from the three walking in.

"Wow. I know you said Palm was messy," Roman commented, a nervous smile coming to his face, "but this is worse than the basement Dad kept me in."

"You don't have to make jokes about your past to lighten the mood, Roman," Logan responded, rolling his eyes. "It's not helpful to your well-being."

_ **Thump** _

"Ah!"

A hand raised up, grabbing onto the edge of the cluttered desk. Slowly, the professor pulled himself up. He was thin and pale, with dyed purple hair swept to the right side of his head. His labcoat was disheveled, as if he was wresting a Rattata under his desk.

"O-oh. I didn't hear you come in. Hey! Welcome! P-please, take a seat."

The three young men had to exchange looks before, finally noticing, the chairs before them. They were just metal folding chairs. It was like he wasn't even expecting to talk to them at all today. Roman shot a quick look at Logan, who was sweating bullets. This was going well. Just like to his schedule. He had to grab onto his arm and guide him into a seat before he passed out.

"So! Hi. I'm Thomas Palm Sanders, but everyone calls me either 'Palm' or the traditional 'Pokemon Professor'. I'm happy to have the time to meet you, Roman." He reached across the desk to shake hands with Azelf's chosen human. Roman smiled awkwardly, reaching out to reciprocate whatever feeling he was expressing.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Sorry. Didn't have time to clean up. From what I heard, you are not okay with this kind of mess."

"I-it's okay. I'll manage." His voice was shaking slightly, ready to break down and run. As his hand returned to his lap, he felt Patton and Logan reach out, holding onto his hands in attempts to comfort him. "Uh... what do you study?"

"It sounds a bit dumb, but I wasn't one to choose a 'good' fixation. I study regional mythology and look into how that affected the development of their society. It's just anthropology, but y'know. Got the degree for that." He waved his hand. "Well, it wasn't long here in Sinnoh before I met Patton here. Found him protecting some kids from wild Starly. Trust me, if you see a teenager turn transform into the visage of Mesprit, you have to check that out. Needless to say, I am now leading, what Mesprit insisted on calling it, the Chosens Initiative."

"A-and do you mind if I ask why they call it that?"

"Old legends tell of people the deities of a region can choose to protect them when they know danger is coming." Thomas stood up, moving to his board, pointing to pictures. One was clearly of Patton, dressed in his tutu and warding off Starly. Another was a blurry picture of Logan, probably attacking the professor. The last was a doodle of a question mark, as no one knew of Roman until recently. "And with these three choosing a human is a bit alarming. Other legends say the power of all three Lake Guardians can summon the Pokemon of Time and Space. If the wrong other person were to get their hands on these Pokemon..."

"Sinnoh would be the least of our worries," Logan finished.

"Exactly! I've been working tirelessly to find out who could possibly trying to do such a thing to our region, but I haven't gotten any leads. However, if we can get the Chosens to keep Guardians safe, we could find them, defeat them, and apprehend them."

"And that's why he needs all of us," Logan added.

"That's why Logan had to kick your butt," Patton said through a snicker.

"You make one assumption! One!"

* * *

The meeting was weird for him. Thomas seemed nice enough, but that clutter. Fourteen years was not enough for him to forget it. Roman had to take his breakfast to his room to finish, just so he can eat without showing how he was disturbed. Now, he was going to return the plate to the kitchen.

"Ah!"

The loud thud from Logan's room caught Roman off guard, making him nearly drop the plate. Well, he's not going to just leave him there. What if he hurt himself? And so, he placed the plate on the floor and knocked on the door.

"Logan? You okay?"

"I am," he choked out, "J-just let me get up."

The moment of silence as Logan got up and to the door felt like an eternity. He knows Logan is a bit distant, but he had to stop and see.

The door opened to Logan in just boxer shorts and a half-buttoned shirt, with the top being the half buttoned. His free hand was on his head.

"I apologize. I accidentally tripped on my rug."

"No, you're fine. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"My body is fine, Roman. What is one head injury when we're going to experience much more than that?"

"Uh, a lot! That's where all the brain stuff happens!"

Logan blinked, a small frown forming. "I will buy you a ten-piece nugget meal at the Gym Burger for you to never say 'brain stuff' again."

"And I will take you up on that offer." Roman knelt down, picking up his plate. "Tonight, though. Azelf is helping me move in. Gotta take care of this." He motioned with his plate, smiling slightly. "You know how it is. See you around." He turned to leave, quietly making his way down the hall.

"Wait."

He turned back to see Logan leaning out of his room.

"You really cared enough to check?"

"Uh, yes. I was raised on a lake. I'm uneducated. Not a savage."

His pale face turned a bright red, an awkward smile appearing. "O-okay... thank you.... It is much appreciated."

* * *

"I didn't know you could win him over so easy with nuggets."

"Hey. Nuggies are a big deal, Pat."

Patton laughed at the absurdity of the story. Logan shook his head, sighing softly.

"Bribery is a simple way to comply. May I remind you that I bought you cookies so you would stop stealing my binders?"

"I wasn't stealing! I needed them for notes!"

"But you never took them after that."

"Yeah..."

It took a lot to not comment on the two looking like a married couple while arguing. Besides, why talk about their problems if you got nuggets? Roman reached into the brown paper bag to get another one, raising it to his mouth... only for something to whizz between him and the others, snatching it out of his hand.

"Hey!"

The unknown nugget thief stopped, turning to face the trio of young adults. Patton and Logan stopped their argument, seeing Roman ready to square off with a stranger.

The stranger was horribly pale in comparison to even Logan. Black circles laid under his eyes, which was hard to noticed behind his mop of unruly, midnight black hair. Even with his baggy jacket and pants, they can tell he was just a bit overweight, judging by the softness of his face. The only accessory to the My Chemical Romance disc cover was a black necklace.

"What?" he asked, shrugging, a sly smile on his face, "Am I not wanted in this exact moment?"

Logan and Patton scowled, taking a battle stance, making Roman calm down.

"Woah, what did Hot Topic do here?"

"He's the local thug," Logan replied, raising his fists, "He's always stealing things from unsuspecting travelers."

"But stealing a man's food is low, even for him," Patton added.

"You're gonna hurt me over a Torchicken nugget?" He shrugged, popping it into his mouth, not even stopping to chew it. With it gone, he reached into his jacket, pulling out a red gem. "Maybe this would get you idiots to react."

Roman's expression fell, replaced with that same horror. He went to his pants pocket, finding that the Ruby of Willpower was missing.

"Pretty neat, right? Nothing like a fresh dumbass to knock out."

Patton and Logan pulled out their rubies, holding them to their positions.

"Ruby of Knowledge, lend me your power."

"Ruby of Emotion, lend me your power!"

People on the street began to run, seeing some mysterious light forming. Understandable. The two burst from their light cocoons, clad in their legendary outfits. The thug shrugged, a sly smirk on his face.

"Tell ya what. I'll give this back so you all can have a full team..." He flipped the ruby like a coin, making Roman push between the transformed two to catch it. "... and I get to kick your asses!"

Roman held his ruby to his stomach, as the thug's hand went to his necklace.

"Ruby of Will! Lend me your power!"

"New Moon Amulet. Empower me."

And so, Roman burst from transformation, light blinding any living things in the area. However, the thug was showing deep, dark shadows, which obscured his form. As he was released, raw energy pulsed through the trio, making a chill run down their spines.

A black scarf trailed behind him and a red, jawlike accessory covered his mouth. His body was covered in a black, cut off gown, and his legs didn't touch the floor. His hair was snow white, moving like a wispy fog. He looked like a humanoid Darkrai.

"You get ten seconds to run before I come for you, okay? Only fair for the prey to get a head start."

Instead, the trio began an assault.

Logan waved his arm out, which formed, what Logan now realized, were stars.

"Swift?"

"There's a reason I didn't miss you."

Patton put his arms out, before moving them in a cheerleader-esque routine. Small sparkles surrounded the three as he laid down his move.

Looks like Roman had a bit to learn of his powers. He looked at his hands, shaking slightly. "Please.... let me know what I can do..." How clenched his hand into a fist, which began to spit sparks before exploding into flames. His eyes lit up, excited to see this new development.

"And you waste them preparing. Oh well."

Logan motioned forward, launching the stars at the thug. His eyes widened as he quickly shot upwards, the stars giving chase. Roman took a few steps back, getting a running start before taking off. His flaming fist was ready to pound some heads.

Logan turned his head to Patton. "Let's go." He responded with a curt nod before taking to the sky.

Patton pointed a fingergun at the fleeing thug, winking as he made a 'pew'. A dark, phantom ball appeared and fired forward, hitting the back of the escapee. He finally slowed long enough for the stars to hit, and also, Roman. A cloud of smoke only highlighted the fist fight between Roman and the thug, which red fire countering a golden fist. The smoke cleared, finally revealing their forms.

"Not bad, new guy."

"Not to bad yourself!"

"Too bad though. Bigger they are..." He gave a sharp right hook, his golden fist knocking the coordinator to the street below. "The harder they fall!"

He could feel the pavement give way to the force of his body landing. Shockingly, it didn't feel as bad as it looked in performances. Must be the power of the Ruby. He stood up, ready to hop into battle... if it weren't for the shop window he landed beside. His reflection was looking back, and it was the first time he got a good look at himself like that.

While still heavy in weight, his hair was a shocking blue, matching the new growth on his head, which resembled Azelf. His outfit was just like his stage outfit, only in gray and blue. Red highlights tied the outfit together. It felt great. It felt powerful. It was enough to motivate him further.

"Roman!"

He looked up, seeing Patton and Logan firing off at the nearing Chosen. The fire in his heart was only matched by the ones engulfing his fists.

He shot up, putting his hands together. Seeing as he was busy with the other two, he managed to get behind him, raising his hands above his head.

"Yoo hoo!" He turned, just in time to swing his entwined hands down, slamming his head. He was pushed down, his wispy hair smoldering with the fire. He landed on the street below, no where near as hard as Roman, but it should have been enough to knock him out.

The three lowered before the body of the thug, floating above him.

"More mass means more punch, moron."

"Very well done," Logan commented, clapping slowly. "Pretty good for a battle with a Dark type."

"Good? He did great!"

Roman could feel his face turning a deep red. "Guys, please... Let's just get him to the lab-"

Purple mist began to whip around the floor under their feet. Roman stopped, seeing a dark purple void opening. The other two were quick to notice it as well. The air around them began to pull downward, down into the hole. Roman looked up, seeing the thug with his hand out, a wicked smile on his face.

"Lights out."


	4. My name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes on the thug on a subconscious level. Warnings for implied death, dysphoria, and, very seen but not real gore.

The floor was cold. It was hard. It was dark, save for some blue light. It was all Roman had as he woke up, looking around frantically. The floor was covered in paper and broken bottles. Roman's heart began to beat faster and faster, his brain remembering what this place was. A place he didn't want to see again as long as he lived.

His hands reached out, pulling the papers close to him. With nothing but the light, he could make out what they had.

One was very childish. Doodled like a kid. Two figures, holding hands, on a lake front. One in green crayon and one in red. The next one matched that style, but had a black hand around the green figure. Many pictures after that had a sad, red figure. Sitting in a room. Sitting at a table. Sitting at a lake. Every image was of a sad figure. Even without the detail, his heart was being twisted into a mess of those hated memories.

He pulled another one.

It had a sky blue figure. It didn't look human at all. After that, two figures. One cyan, one blue. Both had an inhuman figure, cyan with magenta, and yellow with blue. The figure looked happier. It was smiling. The six figures played in all picture after that.

He pulled another one.

A black hand surrounded the inhuman figures.

A blank hand surrounded the human figures.

The red figure was reaching out for them.

It was black. Black. Black.

All color began to drain from the pictures.

The red figure began to lose its color.

But still it fought.

Until...

A loud door slam echoed through the room. Sickly, green light flooded the room from up a small staircase. Roman had to cover his eyes, blinking at the new light. But as his vision cleared, he saw the horror before him.

Paper and bottles littered the ground, making it look like an ocean of broken dreams. The papers grew redder and redder as they fell in line with a kneeling form. Their brown hair was long and matted, falling to the floor. Sobbing rose from them, as they seemed to be holding something.

"H-hello?"

He turned to see a familiar face behind the matted mess. The glasses. The pale skin. Their stoic gaze broken by emotion.

"Logan?"

"You idiot..."

Roman flinched, drawing backwards. "Logan, are you okay?"

"You said you'd protect us. But what did your fat ass do?"

Hearing Logan snap like that... it hurt. It reminded him.... no. This can't be...

"Logan, I don't know what you're talking about. J-just tell me. Where are we? Where's Patton?"

"Ha ha ha....." He closed his eyes, tears beginning to form and fall. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Patton's here. He never left us. But you did it, Roman."

His body began to shift, slowly and merrily, as if he was weighed down by something.

That something was a headless body, wearing Patton's clothes.

"Patton?!"

"He can't hear you," Logan whispered, pulling the body closer. "Why did you leave? You said you were going to find your brother... But we only met again when we were taken here." He looked up, eyes alight with new rage as he slowly rose to his feet. Slowly, he dragged the body as he yelled, making Roman step backwards. "You didn't care to come check on us! You didn't care to check on ME! I thought you cared, Roman!"

He knew he didn't do a thing. He didn't let Patton die. However, his heart was being dragged down, as of he did. Logan circled him, pushing him towards the stairs.

"Logan-"

"Don't 'Logan' me! I was right to fight You! You're no Chosen!"

He froze up. Metal grasped his heavy form, lifting him as of he weighed nothing. The room full of paper and broken bottles vanished as he was taken up the steps and into the sickly light.

He was held over a floor of blood, moving like molasses and smelling of rot. The metallic hand began to let go, only for more to shoot out and replace the one. Two for his legs. Two for his arms.

Where they came from? Darkness. Pure darkness, formed into a ball in the center of the room. Crimson eyes pierced from it, and deep into his soul.

"Who are you?!" Roman yelled, trying to keep his composure, "What did you do to Patton?!"

<strike> **"What did you do....?!"** </strike>

<strike></strike>It was replaying his words, cutting off the end.

"I never hurt Patton! I will die for him and Logan!"

** <strike>"..............die for him and Logan!"</strike> **

Before he could react, the metal hands rushed towards the blood lake below him, his head going under. Roman closed his eyes on impact, but upon opening them, he saw none of the life force of the liquid.

Just Logan, hands on his headset, panicked and trying to call someone.

"Roman! Roman! They got him... please answer me...." He was shaking, falling to his knees. "They got Patton, please answer! Remus could wait! Just answer me! Oh Arceus.... oh Arceus!"

The metal pulled back, pulling him from the image. He was back to being held over the hellish lake.

"What do you want with me?! I never did a thing to hurt you! What would make you want revenge?!"

<strike> **"Want............ hurt you..... want.......revenge!"** </strike>

The restraints began to squeeze, making Roman wince in pain. The dark orb began to vanish.

In its place was a man. His hair was a lovely shade of chocolate brown with a silver streak in it. He wore a green tank top with cut, black jeans. A moustache dressed his upper lip, which just made his twisted smile all tje nore demented.

"You left me, brother."

"...Remus...?"

"I have waited years for you, and you never came. And here you are with your new family?!"

"Remus! I never stopped looking!"

"Spare me the dramatics, brother! I'm this close to tearing you limb from limb!"

_"Roman!"_

_"I think we got in, Uxie."_

Roman broke the gaze with the angry man below, trying to find the source of the voices. The guardians?! Here?!

A translucent image of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf shown up, all in forms of distress.

_"We don't have long, Roman," _Azelf said in a rushed, mental tone,_ "We have to help you break out!"_

_"Roman," _Uxie began, _"You are asleep."_

"I'm what?"

Remus shook his head. "Can it, or I will tear your tails out and make my own Red Chain!"

_"This is a nightmare made by the thug you were fighting. He knows Remus. You haven't seen Remus grow up."_

Everything froze. The blood stopped moving. The claws stopped squeezing. Hearing Uxie say that broke something.

"Shit."

_"The nightmare only has power because you let it have it. Find your enemy, and end it all."_

_"Take back your dreams!"_

_"We believe in you-"_

"SHUT UP!"

A mace flew past Roman, into the image of the Guardians, destroying them.

But he knew what to do.

Beginning to gather his strength, he pulled against his restraints. Remus turned, glaring up at him. He put his arm out, squeezing his hand into a fist.

But Roman broke the restraints on his arms.

"Ohhhh boy."

He went to break his legs out, making quick work of them. With them free, he remained floating in the air. Finally, he smirked at the fake Remus.

"They're right. This is my dream, and you can't take it from me!"

Pushing against the air, he made himself a great projectile to push into the illusion...

And out of the nightmare.

The world vanished. He felt himself twirling in nothing. Looking back, there was an orb with a bloody lake and sickly green light, both leaking from the hole he busted in it.

"Yeah! Take that, nightmare! Go back to the mud of the Grail where you belong!"

But now what?

If he could break out, he could find the thug. If he can will it, he can make it.

He looked around the empty space, finding two more orbs like the one he broke from. With no holes, he can only see silhouettes of the inhabitants.

_"No! It's not my fault you wanted a daughter!"_

Logan.

_"Please... I don't wanna die there...."_

Patton.

They were dealing with their own nightmares.

But he had to find the source.

Looking to the orbs, he could see pink mist rising from them. It was drifting into the distance...

"On my way. You two hold out, I got this."

* * *

The thug was seated at a small table, a fork in hand, and pink mist on a plate.

"What a shame you figured it out. Your dreams were a mile better."

He must have known he would find him. Roman clenched his fists, scowling at the stranger.

"Let them go."

"And let you win? Pass."

The fists lit up. "That wasn't a request."

His smug look fell, eyes widening. "Listen. I need you guys to do this. I don't wanna get beat again, y'know? I need your energy."

That had him lower his guard. Beat? Again? Roman shook his head. "No! They are my friends!"

He sighed. "Aw, shit. Here we go again."

Pulling back, Roman swung forward, taking a swing at the thug. He put his arms up in a defensive stance, a purple mist surrounding the other.

Roman felt his hand run into a cold fluid. Pulling it out, he found it covered in blood. "Oh Arceus-"

"That's the problem, Princey," he hissed, "You're still asleep. My moves have effect. And as long as your friends feed me, I won't lose.

Roman chuckled.

Friends in danger? Lake? Regrets? A superpowered enemy? Funny how history repeats.

He shot his arms out, taking the thug by the shoulders.

"Huh?!" He seemed to draw back, looking more nervous as he was touched. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Waking up."

His body lit up, a burst of energy flashing through the darkness.

* * *

Finally back at the lab. Logan and Patton managed to wake up, but Roman still felt tired. The battle wasn't physical, but he felt its effects. 

The thug was put into a blank room, with only a light and door. The trio's next job? Get answers.

At this point, Patton was the good cop, while Roman, through his exhaustion, was the bad cop.

"For the last time," the thug mumbled, "I know nothing of why I got my powers."

"Kiddo, please tell us what you know. We understand your reluctance."

"Okay. I'm Virgil Blackthorne, I am twenty years old, cis male, gay as-"

Roman pounded one of the white walls. "You know what Patton means!" He screamed, "Who are you working for?!"

The thug, Virgil, flinched as he hit the wall. "O-okay! I was kidnapped at a young age and talen in by Team Galactic. They gave me the amulet! They haven't told me their plans for me! Happy?!"

"No! We need more! How did you know we were targets?! How did you know to use Remus?!"

Logan finally moved, going to stop him before he hurt himself. "Roman. Just retire for tonight. You need a break for your sake."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Y-you're right. I need a mental health break."

Leaving the room, he heard Virgil pipe up.

"See ya tonight, sweetie."


	5. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to pull information out of Virgil, but finds more than he bargained for.

"Breakfast."

Virgil's eyes opened to see Roman coming into the room, a tray in hand. The eyeshadow under his eyes looked like it ran, making clear streaks in the paint. 

Roman dropped the tray before him, making him jump a bit in shock. Despite his cold feelings, it seemed that someone cared enough to make eggs, sausage, and toast for him.

"I'll leave you this. Patton will come by later to pick it up." He turned on his heels, heading out, only to stop to hear a sob. 

A sob from the prisoner.

He was wiping his makeup away, but he looked happy with this turn of events.

"I-I know you're mad at me," he said through shaky breaths, "But this has to be the first thing I had that wasn't a dream... thanks..."

The way he was kneeling, smiling like a fool, made him look weak and vulnerable. It was surreal to know what he went through with this guy. He felt his hands sparking, as if he was ready to attack. However, it felt, not hot, but warm. Inviting.

"Just eat, dammit."

And finally, he closed the door.

Roman leaned against the door, putting a hand to his head and feeling the heat of the sparking appendage. He closed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh.

_"You know, he's really grateful."_

He opened his eyes. Thomas was standing in front of him. In his arms, a small, green bush with a white body under it.

* * *

Luckily, the office was a lot more clean than usual. The bookcase was still full of books, the corkboard was still covered in papers, and the desk was still cluttered. At least he put most of the stacks into hiding, which was a relief to Roman.

"Logan. Patton. Roman. This is Shaymin."

They fluffed their bush up, smiling to them. _"A pleasure!"_

"Shaymin here has been sent by Arceus to scout out Hearthome for threats to the Chosens Initiative. They'll be around the lab when off duty, so don't worry if you see them."

"Thank you for the information, Professor," Logan said with a bow of his head.

Roman looked between the professor and his battle partners. "Why do you have to tell us this?"

"Logan has a problem with big changes."

"That makes sense."

With Shaymin introduced, they hopped off the cluttered desk and waddled out of the office. Kind of hard to believe a creature this small was in charge of such a great task. However, if Arceus saw them as qualified, they must be good at their job.

"Patton, I need you to do emotional checkups on Mister Blackthorne. The fact a chosen of another attacked you three is alarming, and we need to know if you can get some information from him with your charm."

Patton gave a silly salute. "Yessir!"

"That's what I mean! Logan, Patton will give you what he finds. Please try to organize a narrative from it."

Logan gave another nod in response. "Of course, professor."

"Professor?" Roman asked, waving slightly to get his attention. "What do you want me to do?"

"Roman, I want you to accompany Patton to check on Mister Blackthorne. Your victory over him before means you can stand up to him, right?"

Well, he only did it because Explosion is a good way to knock out a lot of weak Pokemon. Considering the circumstances, he might not be able to stop him whilst awake. However, the circumstances can also mean his more verbal attacks will be used, so physical confrontation may not even be required.

"I can handle that, Prof."

"Great! I'll get to contacting my colleague in Canalave to see if they found anything about our situation. I will call you three back in when we have something."

* * *

"Ruby of Emotion, lend me your power!"

This was the second time Roman saw him use this form outside of a battle. He'd see it as irresponsible, but, this is Patton. He probably needs it to read emotional states with accuracy. Why was he thinking about this? Why was he so obsessed over this?

The door to the room shut, leaving Roman in the hall by himself. The only way to look in was through the window in the door, which he was already looking through.

He couldn't hear a word. Patton was on his knees, looking into the other's eyes. He was speaking. Patton was replying. The amount of expression used in his body language shown his shock with whatever he was telling him. The shade of amethyst suddenly turned to the window, a smile appearing on his face. He motioned to the door, lips moving in more incomprehensible nonsense. Patton turned around, blinking, but waving for the outside one to come in.

"Me?"

Nod nod.

Well, that's pretty clear. He turned the knob on the door, opening it to head in with his partner.

"There he is."

"Cool it, Twenty-second Pilot."

Patton put his hands out, as if ready to stop a fistfight.

"Glad you can join, Princey. I was about to bring up something you miiiight wanna hear."

"Huh? I... uh..."

"Ahem. He'd love to heard it, Virgil. Sit down, Roman."

Okay. This was beginning to get interesting. He sat down, crossing his legs.

"I am not a 'Chosen' like you two. I was kinda... forced into the role." Virgil averted his gaze, pulling at his amulet. "This is the New Moon Amulet. It's just a store-bought necklace my boss got me shortly after my kidnapping."

"If you don't mind me asking," Patton mused in a soft voice, "But who is your boss? Who is she with?"

The thug turned his head away, eyes locking on the floor. His body began to shake as he took a deep breath. "I am not supposed to disclose that kinda stuff, ya know? I don't wanna get in trouble."

The tails swishing behind the tall male slowly moved past him, placing themselves on Virgil's face. He jumped, as if he was expecting to be attacked, only to calm down. The two rubies on the tails began to glow.

"But you are not with them now. They won't know if you tell us. I promise, they will not get you here."

Virgil took another deep breath. "Fine... They call her Venus. She's the scientist in charge of mythological study, containment, and infusion for Team Galactic... We call her 'The Dragon Witch'."

The tails suddenly shot off his face, smoke starting to rise from them. Patton drew them back, fanning them with his hands.

"I.... said too much.... I need a moment...." Patton nodded, motioning for Roman to stand with him. Virgil looked up, shaking his head. "No. Keep him here. I need to talk to him."

"Okay." Putting a hand on the coordinator's shoulders, Patton leaned in to whisper, but just loud enough for the other to hear. "Don't get into any fights. I don't wanna help drag you out again. You're not easy to carry." Roman shot a glare at him, making a forced chuckle rise from him before he left the room.

The door shut.

The room only had the two young men in it.

Virgil motioned to have him sit again. "Listen... I know you want to know about Remus."

"Yes. Yes! I do."

"It's not much, but I know a bit about him. Venus kinda kept me away from human interaction most of the time." As much as he didn't want to talk about her, he had to bring her up to talk to his distraught brother. "Remus was always with her when I was taken. I was taken when I was a bit older. Remus... is not the best guy."

"You take that back."

"No, you wait and hear me out." Waving his hands, he went back to the story. "He's crude. He's violent. He has a taste for blood. What I showed you in your nightmare... it is exactly what I saw him as."

"I am very sure you are lying. Remus liked roughhousing and getting dirty. He was playful and just as brave a soul as I am."

"...You remember him as that, but the years change you... and if you're second-hand to the Witch... well... you ain't gonna leave that unscathed...."

Roman didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be true. The monster of a brother he saw in his dreams was not the Remus he knew, and not the one that existed. There had to be more, and he had to know what else this guy could be hiding.

"Y-you sure you don't know anything else?"

".... I only got him alone once."

This could be just what he needed.

"It was after I was training, and he came up by himself. He started talking about his brother."

Oh boy, this was it.

"He was talking about those contests he watched and how his brother changed. How he looked stronger... and how he was going to save him... and how much he missed him."

The answer is just what he needed, but the tears coming with it was not expected. Virgil was back to crying, but not in the kind of emotion he shown that morning. He looked upset. Distraught, even.

"What kind of lucky bastard has that much hope for his amazing brother? I don't even know if that conversation was real. I don't even know what to think about him confiding in a street Rattata like me."

"Don't call yourself that-"

"But I'm not lying!" He dragged his jacket sleeve across his eyes, wiping whatever tears that formed away. "... I just don't wanna be alone..."

There it was again. That vulnerable look. The weakness. His hands were sparking in his lap, and he had no idea what to do or say. The warmth of his palms was working its way up his body, and he can feel his face growing warm.

"You... need me to stay here with you?"

The shocked look said just about all he needed to know. He nodded.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Muffled voices came through the door. Roman had to jerk himself awake. His mind groggily tried to take apart what was going on.

White-walled room. One door with a window. Virgil, asleep in his lap.

What?

He looked to his lap, seeing the thug he fought before, resting his head on him like some kind of pillow. The hood of his jacket was pulled over his head, so he can see the peaceful face of the sleeping male.

The door opened, probably because the person behind it was tired of waiting.

"Ninetales!"

"Ah- careful!"

Elsa and Anna bounded into the room, jumping over Virgil to start licking their trainer. Right behind them was a clear ball, full of water, which Cindy was pushing from inside, rolling after them. Virgil gave a yelp of shock, feeling the paws of the vulpine Pokemon push into his body.

"Oh my Arceus!"

Roman tried to look past the ecstatic Pokemon to see Patton, Logan, Thomas, and the Guardians in the doorway. Patton and Mesprit were losing their minds, seeing the adorable scene play out.

_"Azelf. He's your kid. Really takes after you."_

_"Shut up, Braino."_

"I... I! Y-yes, I love you all. I missed you... Guys!"

_"Sorry, Roman," _Azelf mentally said with a shrug, _"I don't know how to use your modern technology, so we had to walk here. I see you already have a new partner to add to that list, though."_

Virgil quickly got what was going on... and what they assumed.

"The fuck?!"

Thomas waved his hands. "Everyone, calm down! Mister Blackthorne, you don't have to be so vulgar!"

"E-Elsa. Anna. Sit. Cindy.... you keep doing you."

"Bas."

The Ninetales sat down, looking up at their trainer. Finally, Virgil was able to sit up.

"Patton's been reading the room for a while," Thomas started, taking the clipboard Logan handed him. "It seems that you get along best with him, despite your confrontation. I have decided that you can be the personal guard of Mister Blackthorne."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You will be responsible for watching over him and making sure he doesn't lash out. Seeing that he already seems to take a liking to you, I am sure it won't be a problem."

"Why are you talking about me like I'm a Pokemon? I'm a human being."

The comment went completely ignored as the professor continued. "Until we know he's not a risk to hold on to, he will have to stay by you at all times. It'll be up to you to keep him from fighting others, and also, to keep him from harm."

"Glad to see people trust me," Virgil mumbled, crossing his arms.

Roman nodded slowly, knowing that lack of trust, but also knowing that he might need the attention. He seemed to enjoy the time they had alone, so perhaps more of that can keep him calm. "I understand, professor."

"Glad to see you agree!"

* * *

"Ow...."

Logan held the tail of Mesprit's Chosen, looking it over. The tips of it were charred black, as if it was placed in a fire. He went through the first aid kit, finding something to put on the burn.

"Tell me, Patton. What did you sense when you took your reading?"

"It didn't feel right... like, I felt his feelings... but they were hot. Intense... Like if he were to break, his very emotions can be a danger." He flinched and bit his lip as the other Chosen began to rub an antibiotic onto his tail. "C-careful!"

"I apologize. Continue your thought."

"Well, I can put my tails onto you and I can read your emotions with no problem! You're easier to read, even if you don't show it! but Virgil?" He sighed. "I just hope Roman has an idea of what to do with him..."


	6. Coal Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's family comes back to haunt him, proving there's more to Patton than a smile. Meanwhile, Virgil begins to break.

The cot beside Roman's bed was moving with the noise of a very squirmish Virgil.

He was twisting in place, face covered with sweat. The pendant he wore felt heavier each passing day and it was making itself physical, by reminding him that he had to eat.

He didn't want to. He's beyond that. He has self control, and he is trusted to leave that room they held him in. Virgil wrapped his arms around himself, shivering, although it was not cold. We was sweating, but he was not hot. He was hungry, although he already ate.

And he won't speak about it, risking exposure to his new friends.

* * *

"Just saying, I'm not too excited about my cousin." Patton rested his head on his hand, placing his elbow on the table. A sad sigh came from him.

It has been a week since Virgil was taken in to the lab. While Roman was meant to be the guard for him, Virgil has taken a liking to standing behind him. Slowly, they have been going outside of the lab, with the red-clad male introducing his 'friend' to his acquaintances. Now? They were sitting in the commons room, Logan doing paperwork, and Roman and Virgil trying to get a name out of him.

Patton has been worried for the entire day. He got a message from his cousin, saying he was dropping by on his way to the Underground and offered to take him and his 'team' to show them the system of tunnels below Sinnoh. The blonde is usually all smiles, trying his best to make everyone feel happy, but seeing him upset like this was almost distressing. He never talked about his cousin, outside of 'he works in the Oreburgh mines'. It kind of left everyone wondering who this mysterious family member is.

"Why don't you tell them you don't want to meet up?" Logan asked, shifting his papers until one of the many scribbled papers he had came out.

"Because it's rude!" He yelled in response, throwing his arms up. "We never get to see each other, and he's always happy to see me! He just... makes me uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Virgil asked, "Dude. Everything Roman has been through over the past two weeks is 'uncomfortable.'"

"Hey!"

"You're right," Patton replied, "It's unbearable!"

"That's not what I was getting at..."

"I think he's trying to say that it can't be that bad, Patton," Roman stated, speaking over Virgil's mumbling, "Like he said, some of us have it worse than that."

"Mmm...." He averted his eyes from them, seeing his Lucario come into the room, placing a teacup before his trainer. "Thank you," he whispered before continuing, "He'll be here in a few hours. You'll see why it's like this..."

* * *

**"Can Patton Stone please come to the lobby? Someone is here to see you."**

Patton was closely followed by the other three Chosens. They knew he was going to be upset when they finally met. That, and the curiosity of who the mysterious cousin was ate at everyone else.

"Remember. My cousin doesn't know about the Chosens Initiative. Don't bring up a thing. If anyone asks, we're all assistants."

The lobby was aglow with the sunlight from the outside, as well as the florescent lights of the room. The counter, which had just a secretary behind it, had the tall visitor pacing in front of it. He had cordovan red hair, with his lithe body covered in an open gray button-up shirt, a black tank top, gray pants, and black boots. As footsteps were heard, he turned, revealing his eyes, red like his hair, hidden behind glasses. It was obvious where the genetics were between the family.

"Hey!" He practically yelled, running up to the blonde male. He wrapped his arms around him, almost lifting him off the ground. "It's my little cousin, Pat!"

Logan covered his mouth and Virgil took a step back, towards the hallway. Telling by their reactions, this guy had to be someone important. However, he didn't know who.

"Hey Roark," Patton said through a forced smile.

The cousin, Roark, finally released him from the hug, only to take him by the shoulders. "It's been so long! You haven't even come to hang out!"

"Oh, you know how it is. Lab work."

"Right. You're doing the study on the friendship-evolution link." Roman looked to Logan. Even he knew that was a blatant lie. "You mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead."

He led him into the hall and past the group, allowing him to take a look around the lab. With a moment alone, Patton sighed.

"Patton," Logan said in his usual, deadpan tone, "Why didn't you tell us your cousin is Roark Stone?"

He tensed up at the question.

"I didn't want people associating me with him and his father."

Roman raised his hand, as if waiting for someone to address him. "Hey. Who's Roark Stone?"

"Of course. You're a lake dweller," Logan replied, rolling his eyes, "Roark Stone is the Oreburgh Mine safety supervisor and Gym Leader of the Oreburgh Gym. I know his work in the fossil field. He's enthusiastic about his work, and it's comprehensive enough to be accredited. And he even knows how to utilize the abilities of Pokemon, and their status moves. He's a battler's dream." Despite his tone, Roman could tell he was excited to be in the same building as the hyperactive trainer.

"And he is why I was always seen as an outcast."

They both turned to Patton, who was facing Virgil, as if whispering to him.

"What was that?"

He glanced back. "I was telling Virgil...."

"I got it, Pat." The dark Chosen waved off the worry, taking the story from there. "He was saying his relation to Roark and his family pidgeyholed him into the image of a strong, masculine trainer and not one to be reckoned with. He and Roark were close, and he was very much in the same train of thought as him. However, he likes contests. Digging and training wasn't his thing. No one expected him to hold back his feelings like that."

"It's also why Mesprit chose me," Patton finished, "I didn't show my feelings well, and they taught me to do it... I just didn't want him to know I was into... girly things."

Roman gasped dramatically, putting his hands to his mouth. "Patton. Contests are not 'girly'! They are just as difficult as battling!"

"My family doesn't think so."

As if he heard, Roark poked his head out of the commons room. "You gonna introduce me to everyone?"

"Oh! We're coming!"

* * *

"Logan Paige. Such an honor to finally meet you!" Logan was vigorously shaking Roark's hand, his eyes alight with the fire of a thousand stars.

"Glad to see a fan of my studies!"

Patton still looked very uneasy. He had his hands in his pockets, and his gaze was to the floor.

"And you must be..."

Roman smiled, taking his extended hand. "Roman Valor, coordinator."

"A coordinator, huh? What brings you to the lab?"

Patton lifted his head, giving Roman a shake of his head.

"Interest in the friendship-evolution dynamic."

He smiled, returning to his position.

"So a partner to Pat's work, huh? Neat." He finally looked to Virgil, who was nervously standing in the doorway. "And you?"

"...." He averted his eyes, taking a heavy sigh. The anxious energy he exuded was stronger than usual.

"He's nervous. His name's Virgil Blackthorne. He's with me in Patton's work."

"Oh, I get it. Pat was just like you when we were younger."

Roman couldn't help but cringe. This guy could not read a room, even if his life depended on it.

"Pat!"

He finally snapped to attention, seeing his cousin jump before him.

"We still going to the Underground? I'm excited to show your friends around."

"O-oh, yeah. I just need to... uh... get ready."

"I get it. Can you make it fast?"

"Of course!"

Watching Patton leave was upsetting to everyone. Logan looked between Patton, Roark, and Roman and Virgil. "Roark?"

"What's up?"

How to word it to not sound offensive.... "I must know. Has anyone in your family not been into mining? It seems like such an integral part of your very being."

"Well, Patton is the first to not be into mining. Kinda a shame. I like to think about what it would've been like if we took to the mines as kids."

Biting his lip, Logan nodded. "What about non-battling roles of a Pokemon?"

"Like, status moves?"

"Coordination. Contests. We _are _in Hearthome, after all."

"Oh... Why do you ask, Mister Paige?"

"It's a hypothetical situation. Imagine we have a trainer..."

Roman and Virgil locked eyes with the short male, who was looking back in the same concern.

"Change of plans," Roman whispered to Virgil, "I need to talk to Patton. You stay here and keep Logan fixated on him."

"Y-you're going to leave me here?"

"Just for a minute. I trust you."

Virgil's face turned a slight shade of red as he sunk a bit into his hoodie.

* * *

"Patton!" Roman banged on the door to his bedroom. "Patton, we need to talk."

The door slowly opened, the skies in his eyes looking rather cloudy. An arm snaked out, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Get in... quick."

He was practically pulled inside with a force he didn't expect from the taller one.

The inside of the bedroom was just like what he expected a room of a teenage girl's to look like. Posters of coordinators plastered the walls. Music came from the radio resting on his nightstand. Magazines littered the bed and the floor around it. Outfits were made in the closet, each with their own charms.

"Patton-"

"I know. Roark is my cousin, but he will kill me if he knew I liked this! He's not a performer on stage! He's a fighter!"

"I know it's hard, but we need to communicate this. Roark is talking to Logan now, so we have time to think of something." He put his hands on his shoulder, looking Patton into the eyes. "Trust me, Pat. We can find an answer."

".... what are you planning?"

He's in. Perfect.

"He's passionate about his work, but I have a theory. He has as much energy as you. So if someone could match his enthusiasm in something else, maybe he'd take note." And so, he began to go through his pockets, taking out a folded piece of pink paper, but with more brightly-colored falling with it. "Oh no... forget it. This is the idea I had. You know how Virgil and I have been going into town?"

"Despite the fact you worry about him?"

"Listen. A group of guys I know are setting this up tonight. Take a look."

Patton took the paper, unfolding it to a printed poster.

_Hearthome City Coordinators Club Presents:_

_Amity Square Amateur Showcase_

"It's an amateur contest event, and they accept walk-ins."

"You... want me to do this?"

"Well, since the accident in the hall, it's held outside, but I think you can use that to your advantage."

The clouds in his eyes began to vanish, the skies clearing and light of his eyes coming through. "I think it can work."

"You have any routines? Anyone that can help you? I can help you stand out in any way."

"I think I do..." Patton practically bounced to the closet, looking through outfits. "But it's a bit risky.... Polly and I haven't done it before anyone...."

"Do it," Roman yelled, pumping his arms, "Don't let your fear ruin your dreams!"

He looked between the closet and Roman, before his eyes filled with a bright, fiery passion. 

"I am not throwing away my shot."

* * *

"I don't know why Pat wanted to cancel the Underground for this? It's just a park show."

Logan looked up at Roark. The plan was explained to the other two 'assistants', so they are now busy buying time for Patton. "He wanted to, but this seems like something grand to him. I heard someone special was opening for the event."

"So, like a concert?"

"Kinda," Virgil replied, shifting in his seat. The amount of people, despite being mainly parents or groups of friends, seemed to make him very nervous... was he drooling? Logan had to pat him on the lap to calm him down and keep him from looking like a fool.

"Hey, you good, Virgil?" The red-haired male asked, cocking an eyebrow in concern.

His face turned a bright red and he pulled his hood over his face. ".....fine."

* * *

"O-opening?"

"It's all I can do on short notice, Pat!" Roman shoved the bag with his costume into his hands. "But it's one Pokemon and one song. You're not alone."

"It's just... I never performed for more than two people and Pokemon! How can I-"

Roman pulled out his ruby, holding it to his stomach. "Ruby of Will! Lend me your power!"

Patton covered his eyes as the light filled the curtained stall they stood in, removing them to the Azelf-motif costume of Roman. His tails came forward, taking Patton by the wrists as the gems on them began to glow.

"This is your moment, Patton. I'm here to help. You have everything under control. Let's do this."

With the tails on his wrists, Roman could feel his heart beat faster.

"You're right," Patton replied, a look of conviction on his face. "I can do this!"

* * *

The chattering crowd grew quiet as a flamboyantly dressed male and his Leafeon took the stage. "Ladies, Lords, and Nonbinary Royalty! Who's ready for the Amity Square Amateur Showcase?!" They all began to cheer.

Logan nudged Roark, who was starting to fall asleep. "It's starting."

"Oh!"

"I am Augustus, and this is Claud, as you know!" The Leafeon stood with his chest out, flipping his head with a great amount of sass. "We are about to begin, but to warm you all up for the talent tonight, we have a special performance for you all!"

Over the cheers, Virgil put a hand on Logan's leg, trying to grab something to calm down.

"Virgil, you didn't have to come."

"And I made a huge mistake."

Augustus moved aside, waving his arm. "Has anyone here heard of Prince Romanr?"

The crowd began to cheer again. The name made Roark sit up a bit. "That's your friend, right?"

Logan nodded.

"He has found one man to take the stage as our first act. He's a bit nervous, but Claud knows what can help. Right, Claud?"

The Leafeon sat on his haunches, raising his paws up to mimic a clapping motion.

"That's right! Everyone, give it up for our opening act, Newcomer Diamond Pat and his partner, Polly!"

That had the cousin at full attention, his eyes lighting up like a glittering amber. The host and his partner stepped aside. Cheery, energetic music began to play as the curtains were pulled back, revealing the two performers.

The Pokemon, a Chatot, wore a Meowth headdress and a pink bowtie. Her rhinestone-banded claws were holding onto her trainer. The human was a tall male with dirty blonde hair. He wore a white top, navy blue corset, and a pink, knee-length skirt, all held up by heels. An open umbrella was held in his hands.

Roark jumped up from his seat, grabbing the chair in front of him for support, much to the other's chagrin.

"Umbrella at your side, it's raining, but you close it tight."

The Chatot, Polly, raised herself to peek over her trainer's shoulder. "And 'how are you' said a Meowth just passing through," she sang in a squeaky voice.

"Those heels that you liked are soaking, but is that alright?"

Virgil seemed to calm down as he watching Patton prancing the stage. He turned to face Logan, who was equally entranced.

"Do you notice his hands?"

"What 'bout 'em?"

"Polly keeps looking to them. He's using them as a signal."

Virgil squinted, as if trying to catch the finger movement.

"Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last. C'mon let's try, dye it blue, and change it up from the past." The Chatot took to Patton's outstrecthed left arm, crouching down in her perch. "Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash." He tucked his arm in, locking eyes with the parrot Pokemon. "Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?" And with a small flick of his wrist and turn of the arm, Polly was sent out, as if thrown, but she put her wings out, to his hands motioning with his index fingers up. "But look around!"

She flew out before returning to the other hand of her trainer. The extended index fingers changed to thumbs-up. "Dance up and down!"

Virgil sat back, looking at Logan. "Yo, I saw that."

"It's subtle, but it takes away the need for verbal commands, which is a staple of contests. It may be a simple act, but-"

Roark began to jump, hollering to the stage and waving his free hand as the other held the chair. "Yeah! Patton!" The patron in front of him looked back, only for the red-haired man to cup his cheeks, shaking like he was about to explode. "That's my cousin!" Letting him go, he went back to cheering on the performers.

Over the course of the song, Roman worked through the seating, returning to his group, taking an empty chair, and plopped in it. "H-hey guys."

"Roman?"

Virgil quickly leaned onto him, putting a hand into his lap.

"You look tired. What's wrong?"

He shrugged, chuckling. "Who do you think helped get him on stage?"

"We know that."

"It was a spiritual infusion, I guess..."

* * *

Finally off the stage, Patton was back in his signature cardigan and cargo shorts. Polly was messing with his hair, cooing softly as she made her nest.

"Pat!"

He turned, a look of fear on his face. "Roark?"

Once again, he was taken into an embrace, picking him up off the ground. Polly squaked, taking off from her newly made nest. "You two were amaaaziiing!"

"Y-you-you-" Patton was trying to get his words out, unsure on how to approach him while being held like a ragdoll. "Y-you think we were good?"

Finally placing him down, his smile faded. "Why would you think I wouldn't approve?"

"I.... just...." He sighed, lowering his head, "I just saw my family as a line of trainers and archeologists. I didn't want to deviate."

"Pat, you didn't have to spare my feelings."

"What?"

Roark gave a soft smile, completely unlike his excited grins he wore most of the day. "Listen, I'm not dumb. I knew the 'friendship-evolution dynamic' thing is a complete lie if you work with an anthropologist. I was just playing along." Patton's face had the expression of a man attacked by a Misdreavus. "Honestly, you weren't exactly the sharpest pick in the mine. But you always had a kind of grace to you."

"You... mean it?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"To spare my feelings?"

"When have I ever been known to spare feelings?"

That got the other three to laugh, making the two talking to turn back and shoot a glare.

"Listen, Pat. You gotta be more honest with your feelings and wants, cousin. You can't keep holding yourself to someone else's standards."

"I guess... thanks, Roark."

"Anytime."

"But you should practice what your preach."

He held a finger to Patton's mouth, shushing him. "Hey. I'm not the one with the character arc starting. I'll deal with my issues when I get to them."

* * *

"I'll call when I got time to set something up. I'm just so happy to see you finally step into something you wanted to do."

"Hey, I can come visit, if it's okay."

"It's always okay!"

With Roark leaving, Thomas watched from the door of the lab with the other assistants.

"So," he said, looking to Roman, "Can you tell me how you did it?"

"We had a transformation quota for the chapter."

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

The plain was dark. Logan looked around, expecting something. This wasn't right. He knew what was and wasn't okay to see when asleep.

"Logan..."

The pained voice had him turn quickly, to see Virgil behind him. He looked weaker than usual. He was holding himself with both arms.

"Virgil?"

"I tried to hold back... but I have to do this..."

"What?"

He looked up, eyes glowing with a horrid aura. "I'm so sorry...."


	7. Unturned Paiges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan outs Virgil for his actions, but reveals something personal about himself. Warning for dysphoria and an ace's attempt to tackle the issue at hand. I apologize if I offend any of my trans readers here!

"You look like you didn't sleep."

"He always looks like that, Patton."

Logan sighed, parting the hair from his eyes, which were red from crying, with dark circles under them from lack of sleep. "It is fine. Virgil is correct. I never sleep well." He shot a mean look to Virgil, who was finally looking more 'normal' than usual. His eyes shown his regret. "I just need coffee," he mumbled, leaving the room altogether.

Roman and Patton looked to Virgil, noticing his reaction to Logan's comment and expression. Hell, even his voice sounded... different.

"Virgil? What happened?"

"N-nothing."

Patton leaned on the table, locking eyes with him. "You know, you're not good with lying."

Before they can interrogate further, Logan was back in the room, throwing a paper coffee cup at Virgil, as if something finally snapped. He must have been listening, judging by his expression, and the fact he threw a full cup of coffee at the black-haired male. "Your little charge there terrorized me in my sleep, dammit! There! I said it!" They all jumped, hearing the shrill, feminine voice fill the room.

The three stared in shock. The room was silent, even if Virgil was biting his lip to prevent screaming about the coffee scorching his skin.

Roman decided to break the silence. "Loga-"

"Shut up! I never was 'Logan'! Why would you even assume I am?!"

"B-because you told me-"

He grabbed onto his hair, pulling it with a scream. "Why the hell would any of you understand?!" With that, he stormed off. The sound of a door slamming echoed through the halls.

"...... aw, fuck!"

* * *

"What did you three do?"

Virgil was sinking into his hoodie as Patton and Roman were nervously looking at their hands, trying to not lock eyes with Thomas.

"Well?"

Virgil finally spoke up. "It was me. They aren't at fault. I...." He took a deep breath, sinkinh further into his clothing, "I needed to eat his dreams.... I tried to hold back, I swear!"

"Okay, but did you even _know _how Logan felt about what you used against him?"

"Uh, Professor?"

He looked to Roman, who was sheepingly looking up.

"What do you mean?"

The office was silent. Of course. Roman was the newest member here, so, naturally, he wouldn't know.

"Roman," Patton said with a low, sad voice, "...Logan is trans."

"What? What is that?"

"Uh... Like... oh boy, wish you didn't ask...."

Thomas raised his hand. "I got it, Pat." He turned to Roman, a look of concern in his eyes. "A transgender person is someone who was born as one sex, but identifies as the other. There are a lot of studies regarding this, but a lot say it's biological. A trans male's brain is just like a 'cisgender' brain, or like our own brains. In our case, Logan is more aligned to a male when-"

Roman suddenly had a look on his face, as if he fought a war and PTSD was starting up again. "He was born Madeline."

"How... did you know that?"

Patton looked over at Roman, then to the professor. "Logan handed him his deadname to use as leverage against him calling him 'fat'."

"He did?"

Roman nodded.

"... that must have been something he saw as equal to triggering your past..."

"I honestly forgot about the name... but this opens a lot to me.... it explains why he never raises his voice..."

"We haven't had the time or funds to even begin hormone therapy, no less transition surgery. Frankly, I'm shocked he even snapped with his dysphoria."

Virgil continued to nervously between everyone before shooting up. "I get it... sorry... I need to leave." He pushed his folding chair aside and booked it.

"Virgil!"

Patton began to hold his head. "No nonono...... this is going all wrong..."

"Patton, calm down. Everything will be fine. Roman, you go find Virgil-"

Roman stood up, a look of determination in his eyes. "No. I'm going to talk to Logan."

"Oh. Patton, you go find Virgil."

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

"Go away, Patton. No amount of what the professor sent you for will-"

"It's Roman."

The person on the other side fell quiet. Roman was worried that he was just going to shut him out as well.

That was, until he swung the door open.

He was glaring up at him. His shirt has been discarded and his cheeks were stained with tears. Despite not having a shirt, Roman saw an odd tank top over his body.

"What?" He hissed.

"Logan... I heard what the truth was..."

"Fine. it's fine. Go ahead! I'm Madeline! Scream it to the world!"

"Hold on, what are you wearing?"

He sighed, stopping his manic rant. "... it's a binder. They make them to bind chests and hide breasts. I know. Hiding from what's truth. My family is right. I'm just a freak."

"D-does your family think you're bad?"

".... just come in. I'll explain."

* * *

Logan's bedroom was the polar opposite of Patton's. It was neat and organized, save for drawers that were open and tossed around the room. Logan slowly walked to his bed, plopping down into it. He motioned to the space beside him, as if inviting him to sit. Roman closed the door, joining him on the bed.

"My family lives in Snowpoint. They are strict, Church of Arceus patrons... they believed me being a male was... unholy." He pulled his legs onto the bed, crossing them. "I knew I was right, but no one would accept the truth..."

"What did you do?"

"I ran away. I heard stories of Lake Acuity. If one were to go into the water, they would become what they knew they were... I was a dumb kid, so I went to the lake in a snowstorm and looked into the water."

"What did you see?"

Logan smiled, tears beginning to form again. "I saw me... hair cut short. My face and body, perfectly like a little boy... so I went into it..." The smile vanished. "And I was freezing to death in the lake....."

"D-did you make it out?!"

Logan glared at Roman for asking such a stupid question. "Take a guess."

"Sorry... got invested..."

"It's fine... So I was feeling the air leaving my lungs and I knew I was to die... but I was saved. A power took me to a cave, where they cared for me, telling me who I truly was..."

"So... I'm guessing that was Uxie telling you you were truly a boy?"

Logan nodded, wiping his tears.

"Logan, I don't know enough about this to do it justice.... but if it makes you feel better..." He begins to rummage in his pockets, cursing to himself about leaving half his stash on Patton's floor. A small, white paper was pulled out, which Logan was quick to recognize. Unfolding it, he revealed the name written on it. Before a word can be said, he ripped it in half, tossing it. "I never knew you as that, anyway. I know you as 'Logan' and only 'Logan'. That name cannot even be used for leverage."

He looked to the paper, then to the overweight male beside him.

"We're alot alike.... we both wound up in horrible houses that didn't like us for our physical body, ran from home, and ended up at a legendary lake with a legendary parent. I guess I can say you're a little brother I never had."

"I'm twenty-three."

"Older brother."

He smiled, leaning onto Roman. "Thank you...I think I needed to hear that. It won't fix my underlying issues, but it helps to know someone thinks I am 'Logan'."

"I don't think. I know." The tension in the air faded, with Logan finally calm. "H-hey. Does the company that makes your binders happen to make girdles?"

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much. Just..." He motioned to his body, which was enough for him to get.

"Oh... we can worry about our self hatreds on another date, alright?"

* * *

"Virgil! Virgil! Where did he go?"

Patton twirled a remote in his hand, eyes scanning the area for the Tumblr emo that fled. With the press of a button, the other Chosens will be at his side. It made him feel safer, even if the current mission held no real danger.

"N-no!"

The voice echoed from a dark alley. Patton practically skidded as he stopped, turning to find the source of the sound. He couldn't see a thing.

"Of course." He reached into his cargo shorts, pulling out a Pokeball. In his other hand, the remote.

As he got deeper in, a mist wrapped around his feet as it snaked through the floor of the alley. Patton kept his eyes up, waiting for anyone to appear.

"N-no! I am not leaving!"

"I am afraid I have no choice. You were sent to destroy these chosen humans. Venus knows you have been disobedient. I am just doing her job."

Virgil was on his knees, hands holding his pendant close to him. Above him, on a wall, was the source of the mist. He wore a black shawl with golden lining, and the rest of his outfit matched. His face was split in two, with the left side holding a horrid burn mark. Around his neck was a necklace with a pink feather.

"Hearthome Lab Security! Hands where I can see them!" The title was made up, but it had some kind of authority, right?

The man and Virgil turned. Virgil's eyes lit up as Patton drew near with his Pokeball ready to throw.

"Let the man go, and I will go easy on you."

The scarred man laughed at Patton's firm voice. "Oh, how coincidental. I'm looking for people from the Hearthome lab. You don't happen to know any, do you?"

"Quit playing! Virgil. Get over here."

He began to crawl over, only for the man to step on his back with the full weight of a heeled boot.

"Oh, he doesn't want to go back. He doesn't know what's good for him. Poor kid thinks any guy who beats him is worthy of a quick lay."

Patton lowered his ball, eyes wide. "Is it true?"

"He's lying! Don't listen to-" He only stopped when he pushed down on his boot.

"Oh, you really don't have to say such lies. I am only taking you home." He looked up, eyes glowing a deep pink. "And I suggest you leave us here. Everything is fine."

Patton felt his mind slipping. The world around him felt fuzzy and warm. He couldn't even see a foot in front of him. He didn't even notice his remote fall, hitting the button.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_Alert! Chosen spotted in vicinity!_

Roman and Logan looked up, seeing lights going off.

"Who would be nearing us here?" Logan asked.

"Patton!" Roman jumped up, bringing Logan to his feet. "We have to go! He went looking for Virgil. If that's going off, we might have another thing coming! Get dressed and transform!"

* * *

"Ruby of Knowledge. Lend me your power."

"Ruby of Will! Lend me your power!"

* * *

The guardian-motif two dashed through corners and streets, trying to spot Patton or the new threat.

"Logan? How do you even see out that blindfold?"

"Bold of you to assume I do. I use my other senses to move around, now stay alert."

They stopped, seeing pink mist rolling out of an alley, and Patton stumbling out.

"Patton!"

They swooped down, both taking the sides of him as he began to fall.

"Patton? What happened? Are you injured?"

His eyes slowly opened to reveal his sky blue eyes swirling with sunset pink clouds. "N-nice costume, Madeline...."

Logan froze and Roman had to forcibly move Patton's head to face him. "We talked about this. He's not that anymore."

"... Roman? How'd you get out of that house?"

"What?"

"Last I heard of you.... you were thrown into the basement...."

"No.... no no no.... I got out fourteen years ago!"

"You don't act like it...."

He may not be the brightest of the three, but he knew something was wrong. Something Logan couldn't quite see through dysphoric rage.

"P-Patton!" Logan squeaked in a shaky, rising voice. "What is wrong with you? What's in your head?"

"I only learned the truth. I found what I am, Madeline."

"I... AM not...."

"Logan, wait!"

He jumped back, moving his hands to form stars.

"**MADELINE!**"

Roman had to jump in the way of the attack, blocking the attack with his body. He flinched, but knew more was coming.

"Patton, you gotta snap out of it!"

"Roman... you're not brave...."

"Stop gaslighting me!"

"Patton!"

Another blast of stars came forward, which Roman, again, took the brunt of. Only then did he see the pink mist swirling from Logan's mouth. The same mist clouding Patton's eyes.

"How odd..."

Roman looked up to see a mysterious man, sitting in a ponderous pose, twirling his necklace.

"This mist seems to be hypnotizing them... I wonder who did it."

"You!"

The man smiled upon getting the fiery fists holding onto his arms.

"Who are you? What did you do to them? Where's Virgil?!"

"I have no real name. I lost it years ago, through lie and lie told. I give people a true feeling. What they are. But to do that, I can only speak in lies. They call me..." He locked eyes with Roman. "Deceit."

"You are no prophet," Roman hissed, ready to strike. "Release them."

However, hands clasped over his ears. But... he was holding his arms.... Wait, those were his tails. Was he doing this?

"I think you need a nap, dearie," he whispered. Pink mist fell from his mouth and eyes like a cursed statue. Roman could feel his mind slipping. "Just rest. All will be clear soon."


	8. What a Beautiful Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes in a dream world, but sees there is more to Deceit's illusions than a perfect reality. Maybe, his reasons to fight shouldn't be so near-sighted. Maybe there is more to his role as a Chosen.

"Roman! Roman!"

He slowly opened his eyes, only to squint at bright stage lights. A bunch of humans stood over him, looking down.

"He's coming to! Give him space."

Roman moved his arms to prop himself up. It was a bit cold, and his white outfit's material wasn't helping. The person calling to him put his hand out, and only then, did he realize it was Logan.

"Logan?" Everything came flooding back. He nearly fell back down before getting back up into a sitting position. "What happened? Did we stop Deceit?"

"Huh?"

The people were exchanging glances, unsure of what he meant.

"Roman," Logan said in a light voice, "That stunt you pulled in the act must have disillusioned you. Elsa ran off, so I sent Virgil to find her. Remus will be back soon. He went to find Patton and Roark."

Okay, this HAD to be a dream. Roark was already back? Remus was here? It all smelled fishy. Even if he wasn't dangling over a pool of prophetic blood, he knew this was a dream. This was all too good to be true.

"When will they be back?"

"If I know them well enough... soon."

"Roman!"

He turned to one side of the gathered crowd, seeing Patton, Roark, and Remus pushing in. The cousins looked like they were busy digging a hole somewhere, while Remus was wearing a green jacket and tattered jeans. He looked very close to his nightmare self, save for his overall cleaner look.

"We came as soon as we could!" Roark yelled, panic in his shaky voice, "We heard you were hurt!"

"Roman, you have to warn us when you plan to have Elsa use her Ice attacks on you!" Patton scolded through his quivering form. "Or at least tell Logan if it could hit hard!"

"I-I know." That was a lie. He didn't know. He didn't know they would even care to listen to a long-lost, but not lost brother to go help him. "I'm sorry, guys..."

Remus let out a loud 'Ha', making the cousins jump in shock. "Don't be sorry! You know Blizzard is one of the moves your Ninetails does to stand out! You did nothing wrong, brother."

"Don't encourage him!" Patton screamed.

"I got the Ninetales."

Everyone turned to see the newcomer, which had to be Virgil. Like Remus, he looked a lot neater than usual. His skin had actual color and he wore more vivid, purple clothes. Beside him was the Alolan Ninetales, head down in shame.

"Go apologize," VIrgil commanded, pointing to Roman.

Elsa slowly walked from Virgil, making her way to sitting beside her trainer, turning to begin licking his face.

"Okay, okay! I forgive you, Elsa. Just be careful!"

"Ninetales!"

He felt the purple-clad man sit beside him, as well as the heat his face was giving off when he leaned in for a peck on the cheek.

"Don't make me worry like that, Princey."

"Ah... I uh....."

Logan shook his head, sighing. "He must be very disoriented still. I'm sure he will recover, so please do not try to worry, Virgil."

"You're the boss, Doc." He stood up, helping Roman to his feet with him. "We should get home. You can sleep that off."

"Y-yeah... time in the lab will help."

Everyone exchanged confused looks. Roman looked at them with similar confusion.

"What lab?"

"I know of a few, but they are not in close proximity."

"I doubt you mean the Oreburgh Museum."

* * *

"What?"

Where the lab stood was a building just like any other in Hearthome. A tall glass monolith with balconies.

"Where's the lab? Where's Thomas?"

"Thomas?"

He looked to Logan, nodding. "Thomas Sanders! Anthropologist. You know him, right?"

Logan nodded, fixing his glasses. "Professor Palm, correct?"

"Yes!"

"Professor Palm is in Unova, Roman." He took his phone from his pocket, typing something into it. "Look. He's in Accumula Town now."

The page was a wiki article about the professor. Sure enough, he has been in Unova since 2014.

"Then what's this?"

Virgil chuckled. "You know. We live here." He pushed the door open, revealing a small lobby with a man behind the desk.

"Heeeey," He dragged out, making finger-guns at the entering group. "I heard what happened in the hall, my dudes. You need help gettin' him to your floor?"

"No thanks, Remy." Virgil waved him off, shrugging. "He's just a bit... mentally not here."

"Gotcha. Hope ya get better, Roman."

The man in question was staring at him with complete shock. "Uh... thanks?"

* * *

"Pat and I are gonna go back to the Underground. We kinda left the Spheres we were gonna use for his next Contest. Be safe, Roman."

"Th-thanks, Roark."

The two waved as the doors of the elevator closed.

"Nice guys, those two," Remus commented, "Really hope they don't get into anything down there. I'd hate to clean up their corpses."

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry, Verge. It's the truth. Those traps are dangerous."

"It would help if you didn't stick thumbtacks into yours!"

"Hey. Their loss, my gain."

Roman was standing, zoning out and thinking about whatever the hell happened to get here. Elsa looked up at him with a worried expression.

_"No!"_

A flash of pink blinded him, accompanied with a sharp pain in his head, making him scream and fall to his knees.

"Roman!"

"Are you okay, bro?"

He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone in the elevator looking at him, all wearing a look of horror.

"I-I am... sorry."

"Don't scare me like that!" Virgil knelt beside him, taking him into an embrace.

"You sounded like you were gonna die."

_Ding_

"Our floor. Get it together, everyone."

* * *

"Hope you three fare well."

"You're not staying, Logan?"

He shook his head. "My apartment is next door, remember?"

Roman had to pretend to remember, forcing himself to sound like he understood. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot."

"Don't hurt yourself, Roman. Just get the heat on and rest. I shall see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. For sure, Logan."

He gave a smile before walking off.

"You got the keys, right?"

"I'm getting them, Remus."

With a click, the lock was undone and the door opened. The apartment overlooked the city. While it looked like the living room was messy, it was with the usual mess of fabric and various glittering beads.

"As much as I'd like to stay with you two and chat, I got my own things to attend to."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "'Jerkin' the gherkin' with a novelty pencil is not important, Remus."

"It's a novelty eraser, Panic at the Everywhere."

Roman took note of that. He might need it for when this dream ends. Virgil would enjoy that.

"Roman. This way." Virgil was leading him down a small hallway to a bedroom door, decorated like the two lived there together. Elsa walked beside them, scratching the door while he opened it.

Opening it, the living arrangement was clear. A few photos on the dresser shown them both in very romantic situations, as well as being with the group of friends. The room felt like a romanticized horror film, likely the compromise the two made for an aesthetic. The bed was enough to carry two people comfortably, as well as beds for the two Ninetails, a tank for the Feebas, and... a box with a Zubat and Spinarak peeking out?

But it was clear.

Virgil was his boyfriend.

He felt his hands growing warm.

"Woah, what the fuck?" Virgil had let go of his hand, shaking his own hand as if it was burnt. "I know the phrase 'sparks fly', but I didn't know it was literal."

Roman lifted his hands, blinking at the sparking hands. That feeling was back, but now, he knew exactly what it was. "I-I don't see what you mean." A very real lie. He had to gaslight this Virgil for a moment, just to make him think he saw something that wasn't real.

"... I guess I need sleep too, huh?"

It worked.

As Elsa rejoined Anna in their little bed, Roman and Virgil climbed into their bed, with Virgil wrapping himself around Roman as the blanket was pulled on. Despite having the other close, Roman couldn't help but feel unsettled. This life looked ideal. Logan living nearby, and he would assume that, at least Patton, would be living nearby too. Roark and Patton seemed a lot closer, and far more invested in each other's interests. Logan? Not much change, but he seems to be more calm. Remus was just like a 21-year-old version of his kid self. Thomas wasn't studying in the city. And Virgil? Being his lover? It was surreal. It was utopian.

It was a lie.

Virgil fell asleep, so he loosened his grip on him, giving him the ability to check his pockets. Just as expected, the Ruby of Willpower laid there. If he were to draw conclusions, he would guess Logan and Patton don't have their in this dream realm.

Might as well entertain the dream for a moment.

* * *

"I am glad you guys can join us here!"

"Of course," Logan replied with a shrug, "I'd be glad to find some fossils."

The Underground is a series of tunnels, all under the Sinnoh region. Roman never thought he'd get to see it himself, even if it wasn't real. The long tunnels were all the same, yet unique. It was as if a Trainer got lost, they can find their way back home.

"This looks good!" Roark placed his Explorer's Kit down, opening it up. "Logan, get over here. I got a good feeling about this one."

Patton motioned to Roman to follow him. The winding tunnels had a certain charm to them. It was unlike any hall a human can recreate.

"I like using Spheres for my costumes," Patton explained as he gently paced, "And this part seems to have a lot of small ones that are perfect for beads." He placed his kit down, taking out his pickaxe and hammer. "It's kinda relaxing, really. C'mon. Try this out."

The trainer in red knelt beside him, taking the hammer, waiting for Patton to begin working to pick up how it is done.

_"I refuse to fight you!"_

The pink flash brought pain which shot through Roman's head like a bullet, making him fall forward, dropping the hammer.

"Roman!" Patton wrapped his arms around him, attempting to stop his fall, only to be pulled down with him. "Oh Arceus.... are you alright? What hurts?"

His eyes slowly opened, finally grasping the moment he dropped in. "I'm fine, Pat... It's just my head. I can still join you-"

"N-no. I won't let you stay down here if you are gonna get more of those headaches. The next one could be worse! I'm calling Roark and we'll just do something else."

* * *

"Cheers, my friends."

The group tapped six berries together like a toast at a party before dropping them into the bowl.

"Baking isn't exactly what I had in mind for a day with the guys," Remus mumbled, "I expected more, really."

"Oh, it can be just as enjoyable, Remus," Logan replied in a cheery tone, "If you burn them, they actually taste better."

Roman gagged at that. Remembering him eating a foul poffin wasn't the best memory, knowing how bad they got.

"Screw that! I have a better idea. Or..." Remus stuck his hand into the bowl, taking a handful out. "... a batter idea!" He swung his arm, throwing it across the kitchen. It may have missed Logan, but it hit Roark right in the face, making him sputter in shock.

"Oh, you wanna play that?" The gym leader reached for the nearest item he can grab, which ended up being a handful of flour, and throwing it in retaliation.

"Now it's a war!"

Logan reached forward to take the bowl before unneeded ingredients landed in it. Once obtained, he pulled it close, hiding under a counter to be safe from the onslaught.

"Guys! Be careful! I told you both about Roman in the Und- AH!" He was blind-sided by am egg, making Roark stop his attack.

"You okay?"

"... I expect more from you."

"Sorry, Pat-"

"Like giving me a five-second warning!" And the fight continued, just with one more participant. Logan, from under the counter, was screaming at them to stop.

Virgil slowly paced the kitchen, finally hiding behind Roman. "I don't like where this is going."

"Don't worry. I got you." Roman scanned the room, finding a pan near him. Taking it, he kept it raised like a tennis racket. Any stray projectile was knocked out of the way with unexpected swiftness.

That was, until the light returned. It took his vision, replacing with the image of a kitchen food fight with that of a pink field of mist. In it, the mysterious man, but clad in a new outfit. Pastel pink fabric draped over his blue and yellow bodysuit. A golden crescent mask covered the burnt half of his face. He was over, what looked like Virgil, who was covering his head, blocking his face from the energy Deceit shot at him.

_"Get up, Virgil! Fight back!"_

_"I-I won't fight you!"_

Being pulled back to the dream felt like being pulled backwards by a rope, pulling at his head. The pink vanished, where he found himself on the floor of the kitchen, everyone standing over him.

"See?!" An ingredient-covered Patton yelled, "Just like the mines!"

"And the elevator," Logan added, placing the bowl down.

"Something doesn't smell right here," Remus commented, "You sure you're okay?"

No. It wasn't.

None of this was real.

And the real Virgil and his real friends were in danger.

"No."

Everyone fell quiet as he rose, showing the ruby in his hand.

"I didn't want to leave so soon... but you're not real. None of you are."

They all exchanged glances.

"We know," Logan said, lowering his voice. "We know we're not real."

Patton was next to speak up, a sorrowful look coming to his face. "We just wanted you to stay with us. We made ourselves our best based on what you've seen and felt..."

"We just never wanted you to notice." Remus lower his shoulders, forcing a chuckle. "Guess you're too smart for us."

Roman slowly scanned the looks of sorrow and regret in the room, confusion filling his head.

"Then who are you?"

"We...." 'Roark' sighed. "... are Azelf's previous Chosens. Children from broken places with a strong will, all taken to protect Sinnoh from threats."

Oh no. If this was right, this was more than a dream.

"We didn't want to be here," 'Virgil' said from behind Roman, only to come out in the form of a shy teenage girl with dark skin, clad in native Alolan clothing. "We were found by a witch when alone, and she defeated us. She took our spirits and we were forced to be part of the dreams that man makes."

He turned back to see the people who made up his group, all in their true forms. The room around them slowly turned to blue mist, pink flashing in the distance.

'Logan' was some kind of miner, with a helmet on his head and a flickering headlamp. 'Remus' was a tomgirl, with overalls covering a dirty shirt. 'Roark' and 'Patton' looked like twin boys from Kalos, judging by their fancy clothing.

"We thought.. you could save us if you didn't realize..." The Alolan native began to sob, "But we should have been smarter."

Roman turned, taking the girl into an embrace. "Please, don't be like that. You all must have been great."

"You're going to leave us," she whispered, sobbing into his clothing. "Just like everyone before...."

"You really want me to stay..."

"If you don't... she'll kill you too..."

"You don't have to worry about me." Roman softly pushed her off, holding his ruby to his stomach. "But I can promise I will free you all from her."

"Impossible," The miner sighed, "She managed to beat all of us without her weapons. What makes you different?"

"I have people to back me. Now, Ruby of Will! lend me your power!" The blue mist parted, making an exit for the transformed Chosen. The five were standing back, looking with fear to Roman.

"Please," the Alolan said with a quivering voice, "Please be safe."

"No promises," Roman replied, turning to leave the dream and the Chosens.

The field of pink mist swirled around his feet. It felt warm and inviting, like a nap could be taken. However, that wasn't the plan. The plan was in between three orbs of mist, one magenta, one yellow, and the blue one he stepped from. The plan involved beating the lunar lunatic beating Virgil.

The magenta orb opened, revealing Patton leaving a group of spirits. Yellow opened, letting Logan out from his group.

Deceit looked up, frowning. "You send them to do ONE job. They did very well..."

Roman knew the looks they shot to him. Heartbroken. Betrayed. Lied to. They saw what he did. Five spirits, sent to keep them dreaming, wanting to keep them safe.

But they all knew they had to help them.

Virgil finally looked up, eyes wide. "How?"

"I bet you don't know a lot about his attacks."

"He knows enough," Deceit hissed. "And you three won't make a difference. If Virgil won't fight, you three are just as good as dead."

Logan put his hands to his temples, pushing into them as his body began to turn to black dust. Patton put his hands out, towards the victim before the man, his body falling into pastel pink dust.

"What are you doing?!" Virgil yelled.

"Memento..." Logan whispered.

"Healing Wish!" Patton screamed.

The two vanished. Deceit suddenly fell forward and Virgil was able to stand.

"They're awake now," Roman mumbled to himself. "Guess I will take him with me." He began to rush to the slowly rising Chosen, only to be stopped. "Virgil?"

"Don't.... I refused to fight because I didn't want my failure to hurt you... but you three are... willing to die for me?"

He never thought of that. All he wanted to do was find Remus and save him. Not help five people he barely knew, two social outcasts, and one guy that looked very hot standing up for himself.

"Yes."

"Please... just let me do this for you... wake up... I'll take care of this." Slowly, he turned around, taking his necklace. "New Moon Amulet. Empower me." Shadows whipped around his body, only to be blown away as he dashed out.

"So, you choose to fight now?!" Deceit waved his hand, sending a psychic blade towards him.

Virgil didn't even get hit by the attack. His hands glowed gold, going back to begin his assault. "It is the least I can do for the guys who saved me!" Swinging his fists, he began to bash him.

Deceit raised his hand, the visage of a full moon appearing. Light shot from it, right into the body of the Darkrai's Chosen. However, he stood strong.

"Memento cuts your attacks, Dee."

His smirk faded.

Before he could charge a new attack, Roman began his sprint. Running past Virgil, flaming fists flew to clock the pastel-clad man in the face.

"Roman! I told you to wake up!"

"I am not leaving you! Not after what I saw!" He swung again, leaving embers in his hair.

"What did you see?!" Virgil jumped back in, making sure his golden fists hit fast, so he couldn't recover.

"I... it's hard to say..."

"Say it!"

"I think I like you?!"

"What?!"

Roman's tails went out, taking the wrists of Deceit, who was now trying to protect himself from hits.

"Listen. I can infuse willpower, so I can take it away! Once I snag his, we can beat him easily!"

But as the gems lit up, he felt fire taking them.

"What..."

He snapped them off, allowing him to grab them.

Virgil ran to his side, seeing smoke rising from the bejeweled appendages. "What happened?"

"I... can't find his will..."

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing there... something was trying to keep me out, but... I saw in and saw nothing... not even a will to live..."

Deceit fell to his knees, landing on the floor. The world around them began to crumble.

"Huh. Looks like we're both about to wake up."

* * *

The sunlight shined right into Roman's face, blinding him as he sat up. Logan and Patton were awake, thank Arceus.

But where are Virgil and that other guy?

Between the three waking Chosens, Deceit stood before Virgil, both looking very disheveled, their necklaces glowing red, and faces contorted in some kind of discomfort.

"Well," Deceit huffed out, "That went well... let's do that again..."

"Fuck you...." Virgil snapped back, "You do NOT touch them again... You..." His eyes slowly closed as he fell to his side.

"Virgil!"

Roman caught him, as Patton and Logan ran to check if Darkrai's Chosen was alright.

"He's breathing, but it seems like he used all his power."

"But I healed him!"

Logan shook his head, taking his hand and checking for a pulse. His expression changed. "It's slow. After a battle, it should be faster."

Roman gasped. "Is he dying?"

"It seems their transformations use their life force instead of the power given by their Pokemon. After all, they have been forced into this..."

"Oh no... oh no, this is all horrible..." Patton began to pace, putting his hands to his hair, before stopping to look at his transformed partners. "I wasn't in battle?"

"Not in this realm. Let's get him to the lab and get him stabilized. Make sure he can wake up."

* * *

"Virgil?! What happened?!"

"Professor," Logan waved his hands to try to calm him. "He's not doing well. We're going to take him to the infirmary. If you can, call the Guardians."

Roman was carrying Virgil, and his whole attention was on him.

"... Please.... don't leave me now..."

* * *

The half hour he spent here, seeing his heart rate slowly return to normal, was an eternity. Roman was just sitting beside him, staring blankly, turning over everything in his head.

_"Roman..."_

He could feel Azelf land in his hair, wrapping their tails around him.

_"Patton made dinner. Come join us."_

"Not hungry..." he replied, voice void of emotion.

Azelf blinked, moving to lower their face before his. _"What is troubling you, Roman? You seem very upset."_

This was the time and place. He had to ask.

"Azelf.... how many Chosens did you have before me?"


	9. Dark Chosens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and the others learn a bit more about the old Chosens and their enemies.

Azelf's face turned to one of sadness. _"I-I was hoping you never found out..."_

"Azelf. What have you been hiding from me?"

They let Roman out of their embrace, floating to the bed Virgil laid on. Landing beside him, a small sigh came from their tiny body.

_"It is never just one person we choose. Like a tree making thousands of seeds, we know we have to choose many people to ensure at least one survives. Every child I went to had a broken home or a life they didn't want, and I gave them the same offer I did you."_

"You made an offer with me?"

_"It wasn't exactly a spoken offer, but it existed. I told them they didn't have to stay, and I would be there when they took the leap." _Only then did Roman notice the tears rolling down the cheeks of the blue guardian. While he was upset that they kept this from him, he knew this information was very close to their heart. _"With Hoopa's help, I traveled the world looking for people. And I found four children before you."_

"There were five people I saw."

_"That's because the twins insisted they were one." _ They put their hands together. _"The first one was a Sinnoh native named Ruben. He worked in the Oreburgh Mines, using the money he earned to pay for the schooling of his siblings."_

Finally, he can stop referring to him as 'Logan'.

_"Second was a Kanto-born girl named Sakura. She was a rough girl and loved conflict. She wanted to prove to her neglectful parents that she was just as great as her brothers. After that, Marcus and Anthony. Kalos natives that didn't want to carry the legacy of their family. They were inseparable. Finally.... you would've liked her..."_

This must be 'Virgil'.

_"Her name was Lailanee. Her bloodline goes to the native Alolan people, but and wanted to save her tribe from being forgotten and erased by the culture there. Despite her shyness, she loved performing, but she loved her family more. She was a lot like you."_

"Azelf," Roman whispered, picking up his parental figure, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

The guardian was audibly sniffling, using their hands to wipe their tears. Roman never saw them express anything outside of a energetic optimism, using their energy to motivate him.

_"I planned to bring them all back,"_ they replied between mental sobs, _"But I made the mistake of trusting the portals to keep good people going through.... Hoopa's portals also let in bad people..." _They raised their arms up, their red gem making a small image. It was of a woman. Long hair fell like a slow river, but defied gravity. Glasses framing her warm eyes. A light dress with tiers. An overall retro-futuristic look defined this woman. In her hands, a scythe with a plasma blade. _"That thing... she wields a Spirit Snatcher... I call it that. Once she slashed a person, their spirits were separated from their bodies, which turned to stone. This separated them from power, and my power from them. She took the Rubies to make them into the items she controls people with."_

"People like Virgil...."

Azelf nodded, their gem making a new image. A girl in Alolan clothing, face contorted in horror. _"I came in time to see her like this.... To see the witch... I wanted to save her.... to save them all! You could've had so many brothers and sisters! I never was so invested in a bunch of mortals! And they're gone! And they're enslaved by some guy making fake dreams!" _ They hid their head in their hands, small squeaks arising. Roman never heard them cry, no less open their mouth for communication. This was not just important for them. It was a passion. A reason to live. To breathe. To fight.

"Azelf...." He took them into a soft embrace, forcing another squeak out of them. "You don't just keep that from people. Finding out in a dream isn't exactly how I want to find out about them."

_"If you knew... you'd think I was a failure!"_

"If I knew, I would've had five more people to fight for... Listen, if this woman is the reason you looked to me for a new Chosen, then, I see what the threat is. And if she's working with someone else... something bigger.... I will stop her."

"Yooo, am I interrupting a parent-son moment, or am I just in time?"

Roman flinched, hearing the groggy voice from the bed.

* * *

"He's fine, Roman," Logan delivered in his normal deadpanned tone, "He's just needs rest."

Patton looked between everyone, eyes alight with his normal worry for everyone. "What happened in there? Roman didn't pull out Explosion?"

"Saving that one for a special occasion. My third explosion has to be special."

Virgil slowly reached out, taking Roman's hand. "I need a minute... Can you all leave?" Everyone stood up, but Virgil gripped tighter on his hand. "You stay. I need to talk to you..."

* * *

"Please lay next to me..."

"I don't know," Roman mused, "Can that handle both of us?"

"At this point, I could give less of a shit," Virgil replied, moving aside to let him on. "I just need someone to be beside."

Oh well. He did kind of fight his greatest enemy with him. Might as well. Roman climbed into the bed beside him, mind returning to Lailanee for a moment. This felt a lot like what she tried to emulate....

"I need to tell you... why I refused to fight Deceit..." Virgil closed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh. "Because it hurts."

"What do you mean it hurts?"

"Every time I take Darkrai's power, I feel myself die. My body slowly closes itself off until I am nothing but pure rage... and it is when I am most powerful... I guess all you Chosens go through it..."

The room fell silent.

"V-Virgil," Roman exclaimed, his voice cracking under the shock of the statement, "That's not normal!"

"Who are you to say? You blow up regularly."

"That's because it doesn't hurt me! It takes my energy, yes, but never am I in physical pain!" Roman put his hands up, moving his hands as if making pictures. "Being a Chosen is like... running a race. Yes, you can sprint, but you get tired fast. You have to rest to sprint again. If you are running, but your shoes are full of pins... what are you doing?"

"... I was given the wrong shoes, then..."

Roman sighed, putting his arms down and rolling over to face him. "Listen... I don't know if you remember what I told you back there, but I am always here to listen, no matter what..."

"I... was taken from my family when I was young... Miss Venus took me in and raised me. She works for Team Galactic, and her boss, Cyrus, wants to make a perfect world."

"A perfect world? Isn't that what we have now, Mad World?"

"One without feelings... one without us..."

"Oh..."

"She read about the Chosens legend and wanted to emulate it... it's why she took us.... it's why she has Remus."

Roman's expression turned to one of shock and confusion. A lot of pieces were coming together.

"I was given this amulet and forced to interact with Darkrai... I gained their power, but if I were to keep myself from eating dreams, I would lose my sanity. It was a price to pay for my power... I hate it...." Virgil clenched his hands into fists, tears streaming down his face. "I just want to be a kid! I wanna catch Pokemon and get into battles! I wanna challenge gyms! I wanna fall in love with a guy which has brown hair and eyes and is heavy enough to kill me, and if he did I would thank him!" His eyes widened and his rant stopped. "That last part wasn't supposed to be said aloud..."

Instead, Roman got excited. His eyes were sparkling with passion and tears.

"Y-you do feel the same?"

"What?"

"Virgil... you-"

"Yeah, yeah! I slipped up! Don't rub it in!"

"No... I feel the same..." VIrgil's pale skin began to glow red as he locked eyes with Roman.

"You do?"

"Virgil I.... really like you.... a lot... I don't want you to be hurt... If I am willing to die for you in a dreamscape, i will die for you here."

His lip began to quiver as Virgil careful put his arms around Roman, which the coordinator was quick to reciprocate. Virgil buried his face into Roman's neck, sobbing maniacally.

"Thank you... thank you so much for giving a damn...."

* * *

Logan took his ear off the closed door, as well as his tails. "Well, I'll be damned. Your room reading beat my best estimates. Good work, Patton. You have beaten me."

Patton removed his tails, pumping his fists into the air. "Yes! That's two cookies for the Patman!"

"Ah, so I take you lost a bet, huh, Logan?"

They both turned, Guardian costumes replacing themselves with their everyday outfits. "Yes, Professor. It was a bet in emotional standards, and that is not a strong suit of mine."

Thomas chuckled. "I was just looking for you two, but please bring this up to Roman and Virgil, okay?"

"Of course, Prof!" Patton piped up, practically bouncing on his feet, "What's the message?"

"Tell them that we are going to see Joan in Canalave City. They have a few things we can look into about Virgil's case. Maybe you can call Roark to meet us there, Patton."


	10. A Moment with Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas brings in a groomer to pamper the Pokemon of the Chosens before their trip. The groomer is not ready for the visitor they get.
> 
> Warning for a minor panic attack.

"Heeey, Professor Palm!"

Thomas shook the newcomer's free hand, as the other was carrying a Sawsbuck coffee. A backpack was on his back, with brushes, sprays, and other groomer goods hanging off of it.

"You must be Remy from the nearby Pokespa."

"One and only, bud."

"This way. You can get acquainted with their trainers."

* * *

"Everyone, this is Remy. Remy, this is," He motioned between each human in the commons area, according to name. "Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman."

"Oh. Em. Aye. Roman as in.... coordinator Roman?"

"The one and only!" Roman replied, striking a pose from his seat.

"Hun, I am _honored _to meet you and to care for your Pokemon. I am a big fan of your work."

"Thank you!"

"And when I heard you chose someone for the Amateur Showcase to open? Man, Patton, you are on the way to being a coordinator, gurl."

Patton's face quickly grew a bright red, and his eyes lit up with excitement. Someone enjoyed his work! Someone enjoyed it! First Roman, then Roark, and now a groomer? This was a dream come true for the tall male.

"Since we are heading to Canalave soon, I hired Remy here to take care of your Pokemon while you four head out for your own day out. You all have been working hard with the lab work and fighting the Galactic thugs, I think you all deserve a moment to yourselves."

Logan bowed his head. "Thank you, Professor."

Remy readjusted his sunglasses, looking at Logan with a look of deadpanned confusion. "He always like that?"

* * *

"Now that I think about it, you never shown us your Pokemon, Virgil."

"I never really wanted to call them... maybe now would be a good time to get them acquainted..."

Remy clapped his hands. "C'mon! Let's get this started! I can handle anything you guys have!"

Logan and Patton unclipped balls from their belts, tossing them into the air.

"Virus. Voltaire. Forecast. Come out."

"Lucy! Polly! Fluffy! Candy! Come meet the groomer!"

Respectively, a Porygon Z, Electrode, Castform, Lucario, Chatot, Ribombee, and Slurpuff emerged.

Instead of Pokeballs, Roman whistled. His twin Ninetales, as well as the ball containing Cindy, came barreling down the hallway.

Virgil looked a bit nervous to call his Pokemon. Everyone looked at him, expecting his call his partner Pokemon. He nervously looked at everyone.

"Ya good?"

"I-I am... I just... don't know if it's a good idea to call them."

"Gurl, you don't have to worry about it. I can handle any Pokemon you can throw at me."

Virgil nervously glanced around before putting his hands to his mouth and raising his head towards the sky. He let out a bone-chilling howl, which made every man and Pokemon there flinch, chilld running down their spines. Nearby Starly flew from the trees they perched on, making way for an Ariados leaping from the shadows of one of the trees. A Crobat followed, overcoming the Ariados and landing beside the trainer.

Patton's face was twisted in horror at the red spider Pokemon.

"Magius..."

"AAHH!"

He jumped, seeing a Mismagius appear behind him, leaving the shadows to join the other two beside Virgil.

"Woah, Pat!" Roman put his hands out, trying to calm him. "What is the problem?"

"I am deathly afraid of Ariados," he squeaked, seeing the Pokemon stare at him.

"Looks like Angel likes you," Virgil commented.

"I'd like to trade places with someone..."

"Patton, that is a tamed Pokemon. He won't hurt you, but if need be, I will protect you from it."

"Thank you, but let's call it what it is."

"An Ariad-"

"A creepy, crawly death dealer."

The Ariados, Angel, seemed a bit defeated by that comment. Virgil knelt down to pet him. "It's okay, bud. He'll warm up to you."

Patton flinched at the thought.

* * *

"Alrighty! Let's get to know y'all!"

With the trainers gone, Remy was busy starting his routine. This is a bit more Pokemon than he is used to handling, but he wasn't certified for nothing. He pulled out his phone, looking through his notes for each one.

"Let's get the quick ones done first. Cindy?"

"Bas!"

Her gaze went up to the stranger as she rolled to his feet.

"Wow. Your scales are so shiny. You're beautiful..."

Cindy's fins moved in an attempt to imitate human blushing. "Feebas...~"

Remy glanced to his notes, nodding slightly. "Let's begin."

* * *

"I see you have everything under control."

Remy glanced up from brushing one of the sleepy Ninetales, giving a thumbs-up. "Always helps to have a Comfey at your side, hun."

"Very well. It's why I hired you! Your teacher is very good at their work."

"Tayln also won't shut up about you. They think you're a great friend." Remy looked up from the Ninetales to face the Professor, while his hands dug into the backpack. "They heard about your trip to Canalave. Whatcha planning?"

"O-oh. Nothing too big. Have to show the assistants Iron Island. It's an exercise for-"

Thomas froze, feeling a heat just inches from the back of his neck.

"Don't move," a deep, brassy voice rumbled, "Hands up, turn around slowly, and you don't get it."

He slowly raised his hands. Oh no. This is bad. Who came in? While did this?

As he turned, he faced an opaque set of orange glasses, reflecting his terrified expression,and the look of shock from Remy.

The person held a blade, but instead of metal, red plasma glowed. His hair was made into a point, perfectly framing his dark skinned-face. He was tall, with a lithe body, and while as tall as Thomas, the professor felt small next to him.

"You will tell me what I need to know. You will hand over what I ask. If you don't, your Chosens will find your body right here." Thomas gasped, his eyes widening. He knew.

Remy began to rummage through his backpack, looking for something. As a shiny whistle rose from the bag, the man motioned. A ball of powder flew over his shoulders, causing Remy to cover his face with his arms.

"Ivysaur..."

The stranger looked back, nodding to his partner. "Now, what do you plan at Canalave?"

"It's a training trip!"

"And I am the Galar King. Cough it up, Sanders. Galactic didn't send their best mercenaries out to play games."

He was shaking in his boots. He had to say something. He had to do something.

"I-I know where your missing experiment is!"

The knife lowered. Even without his eyes showing, a look of intrigue appeared. "You mean Virgil Blackthorne?"

"Y-yes! I know where he is! If you leave now-"

"You will hand him over in Canalave."

He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to let Virgil go. He didn't want to lie to this mercenary.

But so much depended on it.

"Yes."

The knife's blade vanished and the man nodded. "Very well. Return Blackthorne on Wednesday. If you do not, this will be the least of your problems." He flashed his blade out once before turning and walking off, Ivysaur close behind.

Thomas fell to his knees, eyes blankly staring into the hall. His heart felt heavier. Heavy with salty tears, which choked up his breath and leaked from his eyes.

His emotions didn't matter, but he had to let it out. It was a lie to the man. But a betrayal of Virgil. He raised his hands up, wiping away whatever spilled over his cheeks.

"What the fuck?!"

He turned to see Remy up, glaring at the professor. "The hell?! What was that? He was gonna kill you!"

"Remy, I-"

"Don't! I'm getting out of here before my life is threatened!" He lifted his backpack up, shoved his arms through the straps, and power-walked out saying 'nope nope nope' to himself.

But with him gone, Thomas was alone. It was quiet. It felt heavy. The walls were coming in on him, and he can't stop them. He had to face the mercenary. He had to face Virgil. He grabbed at his hair, pulling on it.

"Arceus.... I messed up real bad."


	11. I Won't Say I'm in Love (in front of them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a night out. Virgil talks to Roman. Logan and Patton try to listen in. The mysterious Hermes appears.

The sun was high in the sky, with the four young men walking down the street. A breeze blew through the city and offered a reprieve from the heat.

Virgil was holding onto Roman's arm. None of the passersby seemed to care. He always did that because he was always so nervous. However, if they looked longer, the expression on Patton's face and the plotting look in Logan's eyes told what they were aware of why he was hanging off of the coordinator.

"So," Patton began, his voice quivering softly in excitement, "You doing okay, Virgil?"

He lifted his head to look back at Patton. His violet eyes were wide, as if he felt he was caught doing something mildly wrong. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you collapsed after fighting Deceit, to put it lightly. I'm just worried that you're not okay."

"Psh. Calm your tits, dude. It's not like I died."

"Actually, you almost did," Logan chimed in, his voice unwavering with the fact.

If Virgil's face had any color, it would've drained. That was not a good thing to say, and he knew that the shorter male never lied about great events.

"Ahem." The conversation stopped as Roman cleared his throat. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about Mister Strange's near-death experiences anymore. It may upset him."

Logan motioned to Patton to get closer to him.

"More like Mister Strangelove," he whispered, making the blonde giggle.

The group fell silent for a moment, when Roman finally broke the silence. "What are you two planning to do?"

Patton and Logan exchanged glances. Roman may have been uneducated,but he knew something was up. Logan never acted so skittish, and Patton looks far more calculated than normal.

"I don't wanna waste time," the tallest of the group began, "I want to find inspiration for a new outfit and act. Logan and I are heading to the cafe in Amity to get some ideas."

"Don't you need a Pokemon to get in?" Virgil asked, cocking an eyebrow, "A cute one?"

_'Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!"_

Well, that wasn't the telepathic voice they expected. They instinctively looked to the sidewalk, where Shaymin was hopping in place. 

"Shaymin? What in the name of Arceus are you doing here?"

_'I know I should check in more often, but I heard you were leaving tomorrow. I wanted to join you for the night!'_

Logan shrugged. "There's our 'cute Pokemon'."

Okay. A rushed decision for a Pokemon that won't likely make it past the gates of the Square. Sure. That's believable. Virgil rolled his eyes at Logan's remark. "Whatever. Roman and I have our own plans."

"Well, enjoy that, then," Logan replied, kneeling down to pick up Shaymin. "And is it impolite to ask what you two plan for tonight?"

"Oh, you know," Roman began, making Virgil turn to look at him. "The usual."

* * *

"I can't believe their idea of 'the usual' is eating nuggets on the town bench, whispering some kind of inside joke to each other." Logan sighed, sitting back in the bush that he, Patton, and Shaymin hid in.

"Really?" Patton replied in a hushed whisper, "That's all? I thought someone like Roman would... y'know..."

"Patton. We've been living with him for nearly a month. Most of it with Virgil. We should have known his usual routine."

Shaymin looked between the two before throwing in their thoughts. _'Why are we spying on these two again?'_

"You see," Logan whispered, adjusting his glasses, "We have set Roman to guard Virgil in the event of him lashing out, or the more likely occasion when he is attacked. However, recent observations indicate that there might be more to the work he does than the expected platonic protection."

_'..... what?'_

"In other words, they have feelings for each other," Patton clarified.

_'Oh.... Oh! I get it! Oooh, I love human drama!' _ Shaymin shook, ruffling their bush. A sudden burst of flowers came from it, making everyone stop.

"What the..."

"I heard the stories. That only happens..."

The humans fell quiet, finally hearing the couple conversing.

* * *

"I'm very grateful for you."

Roman raised an eyebrow at the comment. "How so?"

"I mean it. You're giving me a reason to live."

"By existing?"

Virgil looked at him in confusion before breaking out into laughter. Roman quickly followed suit.

"Oh Arceus, you're such a clueless moron sometimes!"

"It was just a question!"

"Haha.... for real, though. I... had to fight against Deceit for survival... I was never treated well... And the pendant made it worse..." The air around the two began to feel heavier. It felt a bit harder to see and harder to breathe. It was as if his words carried thick, black smoke that was choking them and any eavesdroppers that could be listening. "I never felt like this before. You and the others actually treat me like a human being... and you... you're the bravest guy I met..."

"Virgil... my bravery isn't what matters here."

"I mean it, though."

"But it takes bravery to stay at the lab when you know you could have killed us at any time and fled. Every moment you are outside, you risk being taken back. Staying here is hard for you, isn't it?"

No response. Instead, he laid over, resting his head on the brunette's shoulders.

"Oh, come on. I'm not as clueless as you think. You're afraid of being caught, no?"

"I'm afraid of everything."

"You can hurt us, just like you did with Logan. But they can hurt you, just like Deceit. However, you took the leap. You decided it was best to stay somewhere where people gave a damn about you, at the cost of the risk of hurting them."

"But I don't want to hurt you guys!"

"And we know it's not your fault. We'll be in Canalave soon, and we will find a way to get that thing off of you."

* * *

With silence finally overtaking the two, Logan and Patton exchanged looks. Not a word was exchanged. They knew what they heard.

"I don't want to tell them that I'm into you."

They looked back to the bench.

"Why? There is no harm in saying it."

"I don't want them to get attached to me."

Patton leaned in, whispering "Too late".

Virgil was shaking and covering his eyes with his arms. "I don't wanna hurt you guys because I am not safe..."

Patton suddenly clutched his chest, falling back onto his haunches, and biting his lip. Logan looked back with Shaymin shivering.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know why...." Patton whispered back, trying not to raise his voice, "But I feel his emotions... I never feel them out of battle form.... it burns....."

Shaymin paced in a circle before looking up at Logan. _'You get him out of here. It seems that Virgil's emotions interfere with Patton's Ruby.'_

* * *

"I don't wanna hurt you guys because I am not safe..."

"Not safe?"

The pendant he wore was glowing a soft red, which he didn't even bother trying to hide. "When I finally break... I think I will explode. My power will be unbound by my body.... and I don't wanna be here when that happens."

"You shouldn't say that. You sound like you think you're a burden."

"I am, though."

"Virgil, the fleeting chance of freedom should be more than enough of a reason to fight on! The fact you're still alive is a miracle."

"It's a curse..."

"No!" Virgil flinched at his sudden response. "Listen. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I am not about to let you give up and run from us! We're going to save you, and that's final!"

"Uh... bad time?"

The two looked up, seeing a dark-skinned male with orange hair and a hoodie on. In his arms was a cardboard box. Beside him was an Ivysaur, shuffling their feet in place. And thank goodness they appeared, as the trio in the bush took that time to escape.

"Can I help you?" Virgil asked with a sneer.

"Uh, yeah. Name's Hermes Quicksilver. Can you point me towards the Hearthome Lab? I have something for Professor Palm."

"Five blocks that way, turn left at the Pokemon Fan Club. It's the one with a glass second floor. If you hit the route entrances, you went too far," Roman directed, motioning to the street.

"Thank you! Have a blessed evening!" The man, Hermes, ran off, with his Ivysaur behind him.

"You have any idea who he was?"

Virgil shrugged. "I just assumed you knew him."

"I don't."

"Huh."

* * *

"Just breathe. You'll be fine."

Patton had to be held down by Logan to prevent him from getting to his chest and pulling at it, so breathing wasn't exactly the thing on his mind. The burning in his chest was pretty close to the forefront of his thoughts. The fact Logan had to pin him down was the worst.

"Shaymin. Could you please-"

_'Aromatherapy?'_

"How is that going to help us? It's not a real burn. It's just his powers acting up!"

_'He's in emotional distress! Aromatherapy is a way to calm him!'_

"H-hey!"

Shaymin lept in place before fleeing into a nearby bush. Footsteps grew near to the two men.

"Need help there?" The stranger had dark skin, orange hair, and a hoodie. He held a box and beside him was an Ivysaur. "I'm Hermes. I saw you on the way to make a delivery."

"Uh..." Logan needs and excuse, and fast. "My friend. He says his chest burns. He collapsed here. I have no clue what to do."

"Aye. I know what you mean. I don't know how to solve it besides putting him in a state where he can't react."

"What?"

Patton suddenly jerked, causing Logan to yelp in shock.

"Just let Halley take it from here. You can get up for this. Cover your breathing holes, though!" Hermes pulled his jacket over his mouth and nose. Logan took a few steps back and covered his face as he commanded the Ivysaur to use Sleep Powder. A ball of green pollen hit near the writing male, slowly causing him to stop. "That should do it. Hopefully, in a few minutes, he'll wake up fine."

Logan lowered his arms to see Patton, finally not moving, and sleeping peacefully. "Impressive. Thank you...." He turned, only to see the man was gone, along with his Pokemon. "Oh..."

* * *

The door to the lab closed. The mercenary raised a radio to his mouth. "A deal has been reached, Uranus. In exchange for his life, we get Blackthorne back in Canalave."

A low chuckle rang over the device. _"Good work, Mercury. And if he doesn't hand him over, make sure he knows what he's in for. I say, take the blonde boy first. And make a scene of the corpse."_

Mercury put a hand to his mouth, stifling a choke. "Boss... my work isn't meant to be gruesome. I am a mercenary. Not a maniac."

_"What's the difference?"_

"What's the.... one's a job and one's a mental sickness!"

A manic laugh came through. _"Just get that kid back here before you're my next playmate. Ciao~!"_

The mercenary lowered his radio, hands shaking. Slowly, he took his hoodie back out and put his shades away.

"Ivysaur..."

He looked down at his partner. "I know... I don't agree either, but we need the money, Halley..." He motioned for her to walk. "Our guardian will die if we can't get the medicine."

"Ivy."

"I care about Virgil too... but I know he has the power to escape them...."

"Saur....?"

"... his life is worth the hundreds of our island, then. We can't be the heroes we want to be anymore, Halley. We're in the real world now. And reality.... she's a cruel bride."


	12. Fullmoon Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets Joan Stokes, a colleague of Thomas, to investigate old myths to find out about Virgil's pendant. Meanwhile, Roark plans to take the Chosens to Iron Island, but that goes awry fast.

"Faring well?"

Patton pried his gaze from the train window to face Logan. "Yeah... thanks."

"Of course."

From across the center aisle, Roman shook his head. "You should've been more careful. The hills the built into are easy to fall off."

"I know," Patton mumbled.

"All that matters is that he is fine now, so please stop worrying about him."

The three fell silent. Patton returned to looking out the window.

"I never gone to Canalave before," Virgil finally commented, trying to start a conversation with his partner. "We're never usually allowed to leave our patrol areas."

"The city is... a different experience than Hearthome. I've been there a few times. It's a port city, first off, and mining is central to the people. The contests there are very tough without a Pokemon that is trained in the right skills..."

Virgil leaned onto Roman, watching him with a loving gaze. He didn't know a damn thing he was talking about, but he was so happy to see him get excited over some contests.

"Remember," Logan interrupted, a bit of annoyance in his voice, "We're going to help Virgil and train. We'll worry about pageantry later."

"Oh, can it, Microsoft Nerd." That got Virgil to stifle a laugh as Logan shot a glare over the aisle.

* * *

Canalave City was a far different pace than Hearthome. Apartment buildings and cafes were replaced by single-story homes and the scent of the ocean. The train moved quickly through the quiet residential area, and the passengers can see children stopping their games to peer at the train.

Thomas stared out the window of his seat. Each set of eyes locking on the train pushed another pin into his fragile heart. The thought of seeing that mercenary again was horrifying, and he had to decide between his own life and that of Virgil's. No matter what he chooses, he was bound to die in some form.

"Professor."

"Huh?"

Logan stood beside his seat, his steely eyes staring into his soul. "Last call. It's our stop."

Blink blink. Right. He was on a train. "Alright. Thank you, Logan."

Logan bowed his head, turning to get his bags off.

"Logan?" He turned to see Thomas looking back. "I have a hypothetical question."

"I'll be glad to answer it."

The professor knelt down, getting his bags from under the seat. "Let's say, you have someone threatening the lives of your group. One person has to die for the others to live. Who would you sacrifice?"

Needless to say, Logan didn't know how to react.

"Have you slept well?"

"Yes."

"Adequate hydration and nutrition?"

"Yeah."

"Then why ask me such a ridiculous question? Obviously, of us four, Virgil would be first to go."

Well, that wasn't the expected response. Finally shifting his bags into place, he motioned for them to walk together.

"Explain your reasoning."

"Virgil is the one member without a true link to legend. He is volatile and I forsee him breaking. Also, he is.not a Chosen, as us three have an important role. Yes, he is a pleasant person and... yes, Roman adores him... but in the long run, Virgil would be more of a liability than an asset. Therefore, he would be the one that will have to go."

No response.

"Professor?"

"You really thought it out, haven't you?"

"You never know when that situation would occur."

........

The Canalave Library was always somewhere an anthropologist would love to look in. Its extensive collection always has an answer explaining a link between one culture to an item or legend.

And Thomas knew exactly which of the many people to bother to find his partner.

Messy black hair was hidden under an orange beanie and rich, chocolate brown eyes looked up at the professor. Their face held a beard of unruly black hair, which framed their smile and chilled eyes.

"Thomas! You made it!"

Thomas turned to face the young adults. "Everyone, this is Joan Stokes. They are my main partner in research of the Chosens Initiative. Joan, I know you've heard of these four."

"Didn't think you were bringing anyone else, honestly. Don't want them in the way of the testing..." They looked to the group, looking between each one before landing on the black-and-purple clad male. "...Virgil."

"M-me?"

"Virgil, please remain calm. We need to conduct tests to see how your pendant works, and how to disable it."

Roman felt Virgil's hand grip tighter in his. With the shivering of the dark Chosen, he knew exactly what he felt.

"Yeah. Sorry, guys. Virgil will need to be left alone when we're busy. I'm sure you'll find something to kill time." With a smug look, they looked at Roman. Joan wiggled their eyebrows. "Especially since he's losing his boy toy."

"What?!" Roman had to step back at the comment.

"Joan!" Thomas playfully slugged them in the arm. "Don't say that about Virgil!"

"I'm sorry!"

The two laughed, and while they were laughing at Joan's lack of tact, Roman still couldn't help but feel embarrassed. His face was as red as his jacket, and he dearly wished he had a hoodie like Virgil to hide in.

"Y-yeah. Sure.... boy toy..."

Logan cleared his throat, tapping his foot to get everyone to stop. Everyone turned to him, with the short male giving a knowing nod to Roman. "Thank you. It should only be a day, so we will be back for him tonight. Neither of you have to worry about separation." He paused, nodding to himself. "But they are right about the 'boy toy' thing."

"Logan!"

Patton burst out laughing after trying to contain it for so long. Roman went back to covering his face in embarrassment, which Virgil was quick to follow by pulling his hood up to hide his face.

* * *

"Now, be safe. I trusted you three in Hearthome, but we never really have been apart for this long."

"Professor, it's fine. We're meeting with Roark at the docks. You know he's trustworthy."

Thomas gave a nervous smile. "Yeah... Roark... very well... be safe, please."

Patton sighed. "I can tell you don't trust him."

"He's just so.... much!"

"But he is a Gym Leader and a mine overseer. He's one of the most reliable people that people know. I can attest for that."

"But you only recently got back in contact with him."

"And that has nothing to do with his reliability. Professor, you gotta let us out on our own. We are all adults. We can handle ourselves!"

"...okay... enjoy yourself, Pat."

As the tallest of the group ran off, Thomas could feel Joan walking to him. He turned to see them looking up, concern in their eyes.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"You know you're no good at lying. What's wrong?"

"I just... they are adults, yeah, but they're.... not ready... they still are, very much, inexperienced in their legends. All they know is that they can turn into frilly powerhouses and.... well, I don't think they can handle it..."

"Thomas. My dude. Patton is right. You have to let them go."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh. They cannot grasp what the gravity of their roles until they find out themselves. Let them in the deep end, Thomas." They reached up, slapping the other professor on his back. "C'mon. I got my current research on Darkrai loaded up."

* * *

"Patton!"

"Roark!"

They practically flew into each other's arms. Much different than their first meeting. Roman and Logan were almost struggling to keep pace with them.

"I see you brought your friends, huh?"

"Well, of course! Logan wouldn't stop talking about archeology after you left, and Roman needs to be apart from Virgil."

"That explains why he's not here... are they taking a break in their relationship?"

"Wow," Roman responded in a loud voice, "Is it really that obvious?!"

"Sadly, yes," Logan replied, "But nice try."

Ignoring the other two, the cousins were back into conversation.

"So, you wanted to show us someplace?"

"Yeah! Iron Island! Heard Roman needed help training, right? That place is perfect for him!"

"Not my cup of tea, but hey, I owe you one. Time to pay up."

"I'm gonna pick up the tickets for the trip. Be right back!"

As Roark ran off, Patton followed his path, only to freeze.

A nearby building.

Green eye.

Brown hair.

Golden fabric.

A feather.

It turned, walking the way Roark went.

"Was that Deceit?"

Only then did he realize that the others saw him too.

"Why is he following Roark?"

"Obvious. A ransom. He'll want us for him."

Patton gasped, taking his ruby out.

"Wait!" Roman cried, "He can't know that!"

"But I have no choice, Roman! I am not letting that sleazy snake ruin my first good interaction with my cousin!"

The ruby in his hands lit up. His words were drenched in emotion, which was almost enough to move the other two. Patton pushed past Roman, putting his ruby to his chest.

"Ruby of Emotion, lend me your power!"

And with a burst of pink light, Patton zipped out.

"He's going to get himself killed," Logan mumbled.

"He's gonna blow our cover."

"We have no choice now, Roman." Another ruby was pulled out, raising to Logan's forehead. "We need to protect Roark."

* * *

"Pardon me."

Roark turned to see a young man with a black and yellow outfit and a feather necklace. "Oh? What's up?"

The olive eye of the other locked eyes with a rather confident air to him. Needless to say it was a shock when he asked: "Do you know where the Pokemon Center is?"

Roark ran his eyes over the stranger. He had no balls on him. Odd. Either he's one of those new 'Free Range Tamers', or he was lying. However, he didn't know enough about him to know why he needs those directions, so he let it slide.

"It's on the west side of the drawbridge. Do you need help getting there?"

"Y-yeah," the stranger replied, "I was told east, and now I'm lost. Guy had me go through alleys as a 'shortcut'."

"Hey, I'm sure they meant well. C'mon. I'll show you the real shortcut."

* * *

Passersby were shocked to see a pink blue fly by, followed by two other men.

"Crap..." Azelf's Chosen looked at the people around them. "Logan? You got any way to hide us?"

"I do, but you must close your eyes. Now."

Roman's hands flew over his eyes as Logan reached his face, undoing his blindfold. While he couldn't see what was going on, he heard people falling to the floor and Logan barking commands.

"You never seen us. It was a few thugs coming through. Rise in a few minutes and resume your activities."

Roman felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You forget we have the powers of our patrons. You can control will. I control knowledge. Come. I think I heard Patton."

Lowering his hands, he sighed in relief to see Logan's eyes covered again.

* * *

"Come on! We're almost at the bridge!"

The stranger smirked, putting his hand out with a pink mist.

A wall appeared before Roark, making him stop. He raised his hand up, feeling the texture of the newly formed wall. "What the hell....." He turned to the stranger and forced a laugh. "Didn't know they did that. I can find another path."

"You can't." He raised his feather necklace to his lips. "Down of the Full Moon. Empower me."

Roark stepped back, feeling the new wall behind him as fuchsia light burst, revealing the stranger's new costume. A blue and yellow skintight leotard. A yellow crescent mask. Pink fabric draping his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!"

"I need something to hold onto while we get your family. A prize for cooperation. Don't wanna kill them just yet."

Roark went to his belt, pulling a Pokeball off of it. "Cranidos, I choose you!" Before the ball left his hand, he felt his arm freeze up. The leader gasped, feeling it being moved to drop the ball.

"A bond between human and Pokemon. It is nothing to those who are human and Pokemon. Give up, and I won't have to hurt you."

His heart was pounding as the stranger was pinning him down with psychic power. He didn't want it to end like this. He had to fight back. But his own body was the enemy. Or was it the man? His mind was clouding up and it was getting harder to breathe as the strangely dressed man stepped forward.

"Roark!"

The stranger fell to the ground as a violet blast exploded from his back. Roark felt his movements stop, finally able to be controlled by himself. The clouds left his mind. He looked to the source of the voice.

Strawberry blonde hair and a pink tutu didn't do much to hide the truth, and neither did the disguises on the other two.

"Patton?!"

The stranger stood up, a small huff escaping his lips. "Patton. And his friends. Fatty and Madeline. So nice to see you." Logan clenched his hands into fists at the utterance of that name, only for Roman to put a hand out to stop him. "I wish I can stay and chat, but I have other matters to tend to. Ciao!" His feet left the ground as he pushed upwards and out towards the ocean.

"After him!"

"Wha-!" Two tails wrapped around Roark's arms, pulling him off the ground. As the flight grew faster and faster, Roark could hear the air whipping by like blades of wind. He couldn't help but look down as he saw the cobble streets of Canalave turn into blue ocean. "Wait! Cranidos!"

"I got him, don't worry!" Roman held out the Pokeball, showing that his trusted partner was safe.

"What's going on?!"

Patton could only bite his lip, only realizing now what he did blew the big secret. Didn't matter. He had to do what he had to do.

"It's a long story! I'll try to explain!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Thomas looked up from the papers he held to watch Joan slide down the ladder of their extensive library. They turned, revealing one of the many books they owned. "Legends of Chosen Humans."

"Sounds like a start. You know what to look for?"

"Of course I do. I only read this one a hundred times." Joan walked past Thomas, placing the book over his papers and opening it. Their fingers gently whisked the pages before stopping. "I think this one qualifies as 'something of interest'. I'm not the best at old Galarian, so bare with me." They cleared their throat.

"_When the land is threatened, the deities above danced down to the earth, finding the humans they needed to grant their power to. Withal that power, the human can protect the land from their enemies. And yet , some humans saw the power they wielded and envied 'em. They wanted that power for themselves. _  
  
_Using corky weapons, the selfish humans slain the chosen humans, taking their power. Through endless days and nights, they made jewelry that replicated the power. They shared this with their tribe, making their citizens as firm-set as the deities. The deities watched as the humans began to rampage, taking their orb, yet they refused to forbear 'em. Humanity hath taken their gift and berattled it._"

"So.... Virgil might have to do with this?"

"Sounds like it. This book is only one of the few with this. I know where they are."

"Why didn't you get it when you were up there?"

"I like giving you heart attacks, Thomas."

* * *

"I... I am so sorry that you felt that way, Pat!"

"It's fine! I turned out okay!"

"It's just hard to believe you're a magical boy!"

"Please don't call it that!"

Roman slowed his flight, falling back to match Logan's pace. "Logan!"

"What?!"

"You know where Deceit was going?!"

"I know only one location in this direction!"

Patton turned his head back. "What?!"

"Keep going! We'll hit land!"

Roman stared ahead before looking back at Logan. "Can't we teleport?!"

"What?!"

"Can't we teleport?!"

"Only to areas of legend! Why..... oh."

"What was that last part?!"

Roman gave a small yelp as Logan suddenly stopped, as if evaluating his life choices. Patton was quick to stop as he heard the yelp, accidentally swinging his cousin, causing both to scream.

"You're right. It's like we forgot that we're chosen of Arceus-forsaken legendaries for the sake of exposition."

* * *

The Gym Leader fell forward, practically embracing the ground. Around him, the three others landed. The shore was thinly lined with white sand, which lead to a steep hill with worn-out stairs that raised into the forest.

"You know where we are? You knew this was a place of legend."

Logan turned his head, as of taking in whatever he could sense. "Fullmoon Island."

"Fullmoon Island?" Patton piped up, whilst helping Roark back onto his feet. "Like, Cresselia?"

"Yes... Deceit must be here for her."

"Then we should go stop him!" Roman turned to run into the forest, only for Logan to grab his collar.

"No."

"Hrnk! Logan...." He pulled against his grip, which made him grip harder.

"He wouldn't be here for her power.... he can't. He already has it."

"Logan..."

"He has no reason to be here... but...."

Roark clenched his hands into fists, ready to do what he did best. And that was telling dangers to people. "Logan! You're choking Roman!"

"Huh?" Logan jumped, finally letting go. "Oh Arceus. I apologize."

Roman glared at Uxie's Chosen, finally taking in air.

* * *

"Roark. Stay behind me. If he disarmed you so easily, he will do it again."

"Hear you loud and clear, Lo-"

"Second, our status is a secret. We need codenames. I would suggest using our patron's lakes, as Palm calls me 'Acuity'. Patton will be 'Verity' and Roman will be... oh."

"My surname is a bit on the nose, Logan."

"Oh! I say 'Big Chungus'!"

"Patton, with all due respect, memes are not a good idea for a codename."

Even with the bickering and threat of being attacked, Roark had to turn away. Looking into the forest was rather serene. Much better than watching them fight. Yes, he was impressed by this turn of events and glad Patton was able to tell him this, but they were very disorganized.

Well, if they are going to fight over a codename, might as well get it done himself.

He left the three, heading into the forest without any of them catching him.

The passing trees allowed very little light to filter through the birch trees, but the bit that made it in was enough to keep the forest visible. Odd. Roark heard the legends a lot as a kid, but he gave them no real thought. He believed they were old stories to keep kids from acting out, but here are four examples of these stories being true. What else could be true? What else had truth?

The spaces between birch trunks were growing larger. A visible clearing was seen, with a crescent moon body of water reflecting light to brighten the area.

But he could see the stranger from before, not in battle attire, kneeling in the water with a swan-like Pokemon looking down at him. Even if it was a glimpse, he saw the feather necklace glowing red.

Roark dove behind a tree to get an idea of what was going on. There was no way this Pokemon would take kindly to a trespasser like him.

_'You have returned...'_

Wait, was she speaking? No, it was in his head. No! That was something else! Was he eavesdropping a telepathic conversation?!

The stranger tilted his head forward, bowing to the lunar Pokemon. "I know, I'm pathetic. Save your energy. I just wished to plead my case again."

She gave a small sigh, leaning forward to put her face near his. _'Nameless child. I know you are in pain and I know what your humans make you do. However, if I were to break the curse, they would return and make me put it back onto you. It is best to wait it out.'_

"But... I will die!"

Roark finally put his back to the tree and slid to the ground. He put a hand into his hair, gripping it as tight as he could.

_'I know. I never wish to harm your kind, but in the end, you can only truly be free in death.'_

"Please... just remove it and let me go! I'll leave the region! I saved enough for a plane ticket out!"

_'We both know it's worse than that. Even if you flee, you won't be free.'_

Suddenly, he felt that he was being watched. He closed his eyes, trying to shake the feeling. The trio of magical boys weren't there... no...

His eyes opened to see pink eyes staring into his.

_'And what brings you to my island?'_

"AAAH!"

* * *

"AAAH!"

The three froze.

"Where did Roark go?!" Patton shrieked, quickly looking around to find him.

"Obviously. He's energetic and curious, only learning through experience. He's in the forest," Logan replied.

"And he should have found Deceit. He's under attack! Let's go!" Roman's hands lit up as he began to dash into the woods.

"But the codename!"

"I'm Big Chungus! C'mon!"

* * *

"This was a mistake! Put me down!"

The Pokemon had the Gym Leader lifted up with some psychic ability, keeping him floating above the two.

_'I am not angry, child. I am just curious. I heard no boat coming, so no normal human could have come here. Not without assistance.'_

The stranger was trying to not lock eyes with the other young adult. He knew what he did, and his guilt was visible.

"I-I am not alone! Just let me go! I won't tell anyone!"

She looked up, her feathers ruffling a bit. The stranger froze up, staring into the water. _'Wh-who did you bring?'_

"Roark!"

Well, it made her put him down. Unfortunately, it was face-first into the ground. Into the clearing came the trio of Chosens. The Pokemon calmed down, giving a small sigh of relief.

_'Ah... I did not know any of their humans survived... You are in good company, child.'_

"He's not!" The stranger scrambled to hide behind the Pokemon, even if he nearly stepped on the man he tried to kidnap.

The magenta-clad male ran forward, screaming the leader's name as he knelt down and pulled him close.

"H-hey! I'm not hurt!"

"You had me terrified, Roark! Don't you dare do that again! When we say to stay back, stay back!"

However, Roman and Logan were not here for pleasantries. Roman held his fist out, alight with red fire. "Now, can you please hand over Deceit? He's coming with us."

The Pokemon floated backwards, obviously trying to protect the cowering man. Logan had to step forward, tapping Roman's shoulder to make him stop. As he lowered his hand, Uxie's Chosen bowed._ 'You call him... Deceit?'_

"I apologize for my partners' lack of tact, Cresselia. However, we do have to contain Deceit. We must prevent him from committing more crimes."

Cresselia looked to Deceit and sighed again. _'My children... Chosens of the Lakes... I need to tell you something...'_

* * *

"Got it."

Virgil cocked an eyebrow, seeing Joan opening yet another book. "What's that, doc?"

"I think this is the closest I can get to your case, but I don't know if it can apply to Darkrai."

"Then tell me. How fucked am I?"

"Virgil!" Thomas snapped. "Have some respect for Joan!"

"Naw, it's cool. He can speak however the fuck he wants," they replied, waving off the bad language. Returning to their book, they began to read.

* * *

_'The Fullmoon Curse.'_

The Chosens, with Roark, were seated around Cresselia, who had 'Deceit' before herself.

_'The Curse was made soon after a tribe of humans stole the power of an ancient Chosen. The Pokemon who granted the power had to flee, as they began to wage war with other tribes. However, I remained in the mortal realm. I was not going to let humanity fall to those who were no longer human and no longer Pokemon.'_ She turned and preened her feathers, pulling out a puffy blue and yellow bit of down matching Deceit's necklace. _'This is what I have done to stop them. Offering to make them stronger, I gave them some of my feathers. However, I never said that I added something. Using the new negative energy they made...'_

Everyone gasped as the feather she held lit up with a red light.

_'I cursed them. Instead of the power they stole, their own lives powered the abilities they used. Not knowing this, they went on with their slaughter, only to slowly die. The last one to die is where, what you call, Celestic Town is today. While the curse hurt the humans it took, I do not regret taking them. I just never knew any of them would know to use it for their gain. They used the curse of my creation to harm more humans. It is why my child is here. While I can break it, and break it, I have, the humans who control him make me put it back. Fortunately, I am more merciful than my brother.'_

Logan raised his hand.

_'Yes, Uxie?'_

"You're referring to Darkrai?"

_'Who else would I refer to?'_

"Darkrai has no sex."

_'Ah, but he wishes to be referred to as a male. He has been that way for the last couple of decades.'_

"So he's genderfluid?"

_'That is what you humans call it? Then, yes. We are getting off topic, though.'_ She tossed the feather she plucked off her body into the air, which vanished quickly. _'As I am forced to curse my child, Darkrai took great joy in cursing another human.'_

The faces of the trio of Chosens went white.

_'Oh?'_

Roman stood up, his hands sparking. "We need to get back to Canalave. We know the human Darkrai cursed."

* * *

"Fullmoon Curse? But Darkrai's my patron!"

"I know. Which is why I doubt this old legend a bit." Joan closed their book, shrugging. "But it's as close as it gets. That must be why it hurts to use your power and-"

Everyone stopped, feeling an unsettling feeling of calm.

"Virgil!"

The four people running in were nothing but blurs as they ran towards the professors and the dark Chosen. Before Virgil could react, he had three sets of tails wrapping around him, as well as the arms of the four men, all trying to voice their concerns at once.

_'I apologize for the intrusion.'_

Thomas turned, jumping at the sight of the Pokemon of the full moon beside him, as well as the stranger.

"Who is that?!"

_'He has no name, but goes by 'Deceit'. But he matters not as of now. The Chosens here said they knew of the cursed man Darkrai created.'_

Thomas turned to see the four all talking over each other to say something. With a quick analysis, he heard 'curse' uttered too often.

"So it is the Fullmoon Curse..." Joan mumbled, joining Thomas to watch the group. "... so only Darkrai can free him."

_'Alas, I could free my child, but his humans will make me place it back. Fortunately, Deceit is more sought after than him.'_

The Hearthome professor felt the air around him grow cold.

* * *

"Roark?"

"Yeah?"

Joan motioned for him to follow them. "We need to talk. Come."

He looked back at the Chosens, now back to human form, trying to comfort Virgil. Even Deceit was trying his best, even if Virgil snapped back at him. "Okay."

Patton broke his attention to see Roark leave, only to go back to his main focus.

Roman had his hands on Virgil's face, eyes locked with his. "Why didn't you say it?"

"I...didn't think of it as a curse."

"You should have! It all makes sense! We're lucky Deceit helped us find Cresselia!"

Deceit and Virgil both were taken aback.

"But I was trying to kill you three," the stranger whispered, pulling his cloak closer to himself.

"But if it weren't for you," Logan explained, "We never would have found out how you two truly were. Now we can help you both."

As Logan stopped talking, they turned to see Virgil crying into Roman's shoulder. The black-haired male finally pushed back, looking Roman in the eyes with a new sense of determination. "Roman. I'm not gonna hide it anymore. Tomorrow. You and me. We're going out."

"Wh-what?!"

Patton cheered, jumping to his feet and throwing his fist in a celebratory way.

"If I am gonna die, I might as well live my last days as well as I can. We're going on a fucking date, Roman Valor."

* * *

"I don't know if you get how serious what you saw was."

Roark sunk into his seat as Joan was speaking, their tone cold and serious. "I had a feeling it was. It's not often you see a cousin go meguca."

"Roark. Listen. I know you're a trustworthy guy. So, I need to trust you with something."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I need you to keep your mouth shut."

"... what?"

Joan paced the office, tapping their fingers on their desk. "You have to keep this a secret. No human has to know this, as word can get to whoever is making these two fight. If you keep it shut, we can keep them safe. And I know you won't put Patton in danger like that, right?"

The red eyes of Roark looked around the office before he gripped onto his hair. "I won't... I promise, Professor."

* * *

"Ivysaur."

"Yes. I know... we're trying our best, mother... just hold out a bit longer and make sure he doesn't fall...." Hanging up the phone, Hermes sighed. "He's not well, Halley."

"Ivy..."

"They even have Kukui on the case, but even he doesn't know if that can help... we need the medicine, but at what cost? Our moral code is broken as is..."

A vine raised up, taking the hand of the trainer. He looked down, smiling at Halley.

"You're right. After we get Virgil, it doesn't matter what he does. He can flee. Our job would be done."

"Saur."

"Yes. We would be able to save our Tapu, Halley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was worried about writing Joan into the story! Luckily, this is one of the three pages I was excited to write. The next page will be shorter, but the finale of Part 1 is coming! Let's hope writer's block and depression don't stop me!


	13. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas prepares for the worst, the mysterious Mercury aims to catch Virgil, and LG tries to fight her depression to write a date with the energy of two bottoms.  
Warning for caps, kidnapping, and minor character mutilation.

"Guys. How do I date someone?"

Logan and Patton exchanged looks of worry as Virgil looked between them.

"What?"

"You two get.... logic and emotions. How do I date a guy?"

Patton cleared his throat. "I uh... I never was comfortable with expressing myself."

"And I never dated someone. No one would want to be with me," Logan added.

"Aw, shit... I didn't think that through... I don't know what to do!" Virgil grabbed his hair, pulling slightly as he ranted.

"You may not want to hear what I want to say..." The three froze, hearing the smooth voice of the new member speaking up. 'Deceit' sat up, finding his balance on the air mattress. "But I might know something."

The dark Chosen shrugged. "Fuck it. I got nothing to lose."

As 'Deceit' took Virgil out of sight, Patton got to his feet. "Alright. I'm gonna go help Roman."

Arching an eyebrow, Logan replied. "Why?"

"His most formal outfit is a costume. I need to show him formal...ish."

"But I dress like that."

"I don't wanna trigger you with it, Lo."

He blushed, averting his eyes. "Fair enough."

* * *

  
Thomas looked to his Poketch, giving a shaky sigh. Pacing outside the lab, he knew what was coming.

Wednesday morning wasn't something he looked forward to. He had to choose between Virgil and his team... he still hasn't made up his mind.

"Thomas. Buddy."

He snapped his head to see Joan hanging in the doorway, leaning on the frame. Their face, while always had a lax smile, looked more concerned than anything.

"Oh.... hey Joan..."

"Thomas." Their voice was stern and warm. He knew what was coming. He knows that face. There may not have been walls outside, but the world was coming in to crush him. "You're sweating bullets, dude. You can tell me."

"I dunno...." The air was growing thick and sticky. Breathing itself was becoming a laborious task. Beads of sweat began to lined his forehead and he pulled on his collar.

"Thomas...!" Joan knew him for years. His anxiety was a bit heightened, and because of this, he fell apart when he deems he did something wrong. Luckily, they know how to help him.

They placed their hands on his shoulders and locked eyes.

"Thomas. Breathe in for four seconds. Hold for seven. Out for eight. Now, in..."

Joan led him in the breathing exercise until they felt his body loosen up.

"Now... will you tell me what's wrong?"

Thomas took a deep breath, only to freeze as his eyes locked onto something behind his friend. "J-Joan!"

"What-"

A heat was nearing their neck. Thomas knew it. It was what he feared.

Orange shades and a sly smirk. 

"Hello, Professor."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and the last of the morning clouds were burned away. The waking sun lit the lab's lobby, bathing it in golden light. He didn't expect to be asked out so quickly, so Roman had to make himself look half decent. After all, the sweatpants-hoodie combo didn't look remotely good for even lounging. Even if he hated jeans, he had to concede to wearing them today.

He kept looking out the laboratory window to the sky while Patton was brushing his hair. It was a moment he had to clear his mind, which became a rarity with three other people needing him, his insecurities, and constant legendary visits. A welcomed change. Of course, this was a great feeling with an even better event later today. Patton's attempts at small-talk were falling on deaf ears.

"May I present the lucky man?"

Roman froze at that, jerking to turn from Patton's comb.

'Deceit' was just stepping out of sight as Virgil was shoved into the open. Midnight black hair was slicked to the side, nearly covering his right eye. A purple shirt (obviously something someone got for him or stolen from someone else) was covered by a black vest that was just too small for the heavier man. His hoodie was tied around his waist.

The arms of the other Dark Chosen shot from behind the wall he dove behind, handing a bouquet or magenta flowers. A small 'thumb's up' was shown before they vanished.

"I don't believe in you."

He shot a glare at the hiding man before walking into the sunlit lobby. His walk was a bit shaky, which could be from his anxiety. Or he hasn't eaten dreams lately. Either is an option. This detail is up to the viewer.

Roman stood up, making Patton drop his comb. The hair that once was gripped by the comb was hanging in front of his eyes. "Oh Arceus..."

Patton held his hands to his mouth, obviously trying to downplay his own reaction.

"I.... uh.... hey Roman....." Virgil's eyes were already shooting around to try to avoid the coordinator's gaze of awe. "P-please don't look at me."

"N-no. Just."

The black-haired male jumped at he put his hands on his shoulders.

"You look great."

Patton waved his hands, getting up to leave the room. This was too much.

The pale skin of Virgil's face began to grow a bright red. He was finally able to begin to look at Roman, which Roman was quick to respond with by taking his hands off his shoulders, trying to keep the sparks beginning to light from burning him. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed.

"The hell was that?"

"Nothing!" He smiled and attempted to derail the conversation into something nicer than his power acting up. "D-do you need any help there? You look great, but it seems uncomfortable."

"N-no! W-we should g-get outside... I have no idea what to do!"

"Fair enough. Then let us find out what that would be together."

Virgil smiled, attempting to take Roman's hand, only to quickly pull back when he felt fire. "Yo, you gotta get that under control."

"I'm trying," Roman replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

"I shouldn't have doubted you," Patton mumbled.

'Deceit' raised an eyebrow at the remark. "What?"

"I shouldn't have doubted you... with Virgil." Patton rubbed the back of his neck, forcing a laugh. "I really don't like people interacting with people in my friend group."

"Well, I didn't care enough." The two stopped; the deafening silence filled the room before 'Deceit' raised his voice. "...that was a lie."

"It's hard to tell with you," Patton replied with a dry voice. Even if he was on the same side of this guy, he couldn't help but feel... off-put. Maybe it was the burned face. The constant lying. The slick appearance. The fact he utilized trapped spirits to force them into compliance.... No, it was definitely that last one. He didn't trust him. Even if Cresselia was behind him and his innocence, he still felt that he was going to betray them. Or would a betrayal be a bad thing for their side? He didn't know. His head hurt more than his heart did.

"I don't want to hurt you," 'Deceit' began, obviously sensing the discomfort Patton was in. "You know I never did. You heard the truth. If it makes you feel better... ask me anything."

Okay. That's something he can get behind. Maybe knowledge on this enigma would be better for this turbulent state he was in.

"I always called you 'Deceit'. Do you have a name?"

That managed to strike a chord instantly, only for him to brush with a dry chuckle. "Of course. Should've seen it coming. It was true when I said I have no name."

"I don't buy it."

"I don't buy anything. I was always in the care of Galactic. 'Deceit' is just what they called me. It just stuck."

"Oh..." That only weighed further on the heartstrings. "Do... do you have a name you want to be called?"

"I.... haven't been thinking about that."

"So you have?"

"Not a lie."

"Oh."

"But... I heard a lot of names I like. 'Dorian' is high up there.... 'Dante'. 'Janus'. The one I like most though is-"

_Pomf._

He leapt into action to catch Patton, who suddenly fell forward in his chair.

"Patton?! What's wrong?! Wake-"

A cloth was suddenly shoved over his mouth and nose. It was tinted green by some sort of dust. With his conscience fading, he saw the orange hair he came to fear arise.

* * *

Roman curiously turned the bouquet around to observe the flowers. His hand, which was finally not smoldering, was interlocked with Virgil's free hand. His other hand was holding a disposable cup with some kind of shake in it.

The salt of the sea overpowered any other aroma in the air, except for the two walking down the pier. The bouquet surrounded the area they occupied.

"Virgil?"

"H-huh?"

"I don't know exactly why I was attracted to you... but I think I know now."

"P-please don't. Not in front of these people."

There were only sailors around here. Roman wasn't about to insult him by pointing that out. "No.... you're just so... how do I put it....?" He fell silent, stopping their walk to think of the right words. "You're just very brave."

"N-no I'm not."

"But how you faced down 'Deceit' alone! How you insist on facing the day knowing you can die!"

"I'm a horrible coward."

"Don't stop me now, because that was the start of the list."

"Arceus, just smite me now..."

"You are freaking adorable!"

"Stoooop!"

"You're only making my point valid! Just look at you! Just an absolute-"

"Bounty."

Virgil stopped his flustered responses to freeze up. His body was shivering as he dropped what he was holding.

"Alola, Virgil."

Roman turned to see a man in white and black. His chest had a yellow 'G' emblazoned on it, and his hair matched his shades. Beside him, an Ivysaur. One arm held a plasma knife, as his other held a half-conscious 'Deceit'.

"Hermes?"

The man sputtered at the name before replying. "I am Mercury. Assassin hired by Team Galactic to captured an escaped project."

"No, you're defintely Hermes from Hearthome."

"I am not this... 'Hermes!'" He pointed his knife out, making the Ivysaur respond with vines, gripping the wrists of the frozen Virgil, who finally snapped back to struggle. "Now, if you wish to live, you will have to comply."

Roman gasped, dropping the bouquet at his side. And out came his ruby.

"Oh, it looks like I got something just as valuable as our project."

"Ruby of Will. Lend me your power!"

From the burst of light, Roman shot forward with fists ablaze. Mercury dropped 'Deceit' who was slowly coming around to the situation. The Ivysaur tightened her grip, dodging the blow to her restraints, moving to grip tighter onto the target.

He swung his fist to the face of the hunter, who quickly lowered his head for his helmet to absorb the blow. He continued to protect himself with his armor as Roman attempted to pummel him.

"Roman! Stop! You'll kill him!"

"And he'll kill you!"

Mercury shot a look to Virgil and 'Deceit', who was slowly pushing himself up. "Then let me end this."

"ROMAN!"

A swing of the knife on the off-guard Roman sliced across his forehead; over his gem. The blade did not even break skin, but he felt a horrible pain in his head. He fell to the pier, curling up in attempts to ease the pain.

"Ivysaur."

He forced himself to look up to see the Ivysaur moving Virgil to one vine, taking the, now struggling, 'Deceit' into her other.

"He is incapacitated. Let us leave. The pay is waiting."

"Ivy!"

Roman had to act. He had to save them. But his body refused to react to his brain's commands; only returned more shots of pain.

What he didn't see was Virgil smiling and laughing.

"What are you laughing about?!"

"Hahaha! You think I will sit by and let you hurt the only man to treat me like someone to love?!"

"SAUR!"

He opened his eyes to see Ivysaur's vine get torn to shreds. Mercury was at her side, but looking up to see Virgil standing... no... floating. The black gown and white hair was not something Roman wanted to see right now.

** _"I am gonna die, but you are coming with me!"_ **

His hand went to his exposed necklace. The handle of something appeared from it. As the image of a whip manifested, Roman could see the cracks in the cursed item.

"Virgil...."

The whip went back and whipped forward to shred the other vine. The Ivysaur cried out.

"Don't...."

The whip came around Deceit, tossing him into the water.

"Stop....!"

His whip lifted the hunter up by the neck, making him gasp for air.

"Please stop!"

Luckily, he dropped Mercury.

Unfortunately, it was to pick Roman up by his tails.

His blue eyes were manic. Any semblance of humanity was gone. It sent chills down the aching spine of the Chosen.

_ **"How lovely! After all the times you saved me! I can return the favor!"** _

"I... Virgil...!"

_ **"But it will save us! So what if a few heads roll?"** _

"It's not fair!"

That got him to scowl.

** _"Not fair? Not fair?! Being taken from your family is 'not fair'! Being forced into a contract is 'not fair'! Being forced to live in constant pain is 'not fair'! What do YOU know about 'fair'?! You got all your fat ass wants!"_ **

Each word that escaped his lips made the fragile item around his neck crack more and more. And in his rage, Roman only wished he had the energy to reply.

"Your-"

_ **"̴̨̡͈̻̗̳͚̩͚̪̩̤̲̻̳̝̝̞̩̤̜̣̝͉̀̔̓̌̍̊͆̓́̈́͊̐̕S̴̡̡̛̠͚̯̱̠͔͈͚̻̭̲̣̤͍̍͋͑̈́̽͗͊͐̃̍̆̌͗̉͑̂̅̍̆̿͘̕͝͝H̶̨̢̘̭͈̞̣̫̬̮͇̟̬̭͇̤̠̞̳̲͇͓͍͇̫̤̫́̎̌̎̓̂̃̽̂̿̊͊̔̆̓̈̿̈́̔̍̒̐͊͘̕̕͝͠͠͝ͅͅŲ̵̎͒̒̽̿̋͆̽͋̚͘͘T̵̡̫̬̱̪̫̭͍̬̑̚ ̴̧̪̳͖̻̦̗̥̻̜̭͖͈͍̭̖̹̗͈̮̝̳̜̝̰̣̪̗͂̈́̚̚͜͝ͅͅͅŲ̶̝̳͙̱͕̼̙̘͚̲̠̮̦͖̤͍̫̓̅̽̍͂͗̍̔̋͆̈͛͒͌͆̔̾́̾̎̆̎͊̇̓͊P̷̢̨͉̖̭͙̝̙̟̺̠̯̽̔!̶̨̡̛̭̪̝̖̜͗͒͊̈́̒̄̋͗̑̆͆̒̈́͆̄̓̋̎̎̐̕͘͝͝"̶̧̡̙̼̜͎͖̲̝̼̜̤̳̯̠͚̭̹̯̖̠̲͈̙͇̥̖̣̫̥̱̄̐̒̏̽͋̇͌͛̋̓̈͋͛̓̀͋̌̆͊̏̐̽͛̃̉͊͋͜͠͝** _

As the last words came out, the pendant shattered. Roman felt the whip let go, but the pure energy coming off the Dark Chosen blew him away.

He felt something hard break his fall and his mind go blank as he landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Act 1 is coming to an end and I managed to finish this! Please enjoy and have a great year!


	14. The New Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes to a city in chaos. The Chosens team up with Cresselia, Darkrai, and Shaymin to free Virgil from the nightmare he created. The Lake Guardians rush to the scene in time to see what could be the worst outcome. Could this be the end of the line for Virgil, or will something new arise from the ashes of his pendant?

"Roman!"

"He's waking up..."

He felt numb. The weight of his body felt a thousand times heavier. The hands of the people around him felt like they pushed through layers of fabric to reach him.

But he forced his eyes open to see Logan's blindfold and Patton's mask. Behind him, Roark stood, looking back towards a turbulent darkness with his Cranidos. Debris was butted away with a command of the trainer. 

"Logan.... Patton.... what happened?"

Logan visibly distressed by the question. "Want the long or short version?"

* * *

Patton felt the hands of Thomas grabbing him, shaking him awake in a panic. "Patton! Did you see a guy dressed like a spaceman?! Where's Deceit?! Oh, Arceus, he took Virgil!"

"Professor! Stop shaking him!"

"Profe-e-e-"

Thomas let go, clasping his hands over his mouth. "Sorry. My nerves are shot."

"I got this," Joan added, kneeling down before the lanky Chosen. Their presence was calm and collected, and the touch of their hand on his lap immediately loosened Patton up. "Where did Virgil go?"

"He and Roman went on a date."

"Deceit?"

"He helped Virgil get ready..."

"Orange spaceman?"

"I didn't see any when I passed out."

Joan stood up, smiling to their colleague. "See? If you actually calmed down before anything else, you would've been fine."

As Joan spoke, Logan knelt beside Patton's seat. He ran his fingers on the floor, lifting his hand to see the powder he found closer.

"Sleep powder."

"Huh?"

The short male flipped his hand to show the residue of dust he picked up. "The fact it is here is a sign of a struggle. Deducing from this, the spaceman Palm is talking about must have had a grass Pokemon on him to use this. Give me time, and I can analyze which species could have made this-"

The group stopped its chatter when the building began to shake. The lights flickered overhead and dust fell around them.

"The hell?!"

Patton whipped his head around in time to see Roark tumble in the door. The glance also revealed the world outside.

Pitch black. Discordant screams. The world tearing itself into islands and rubble.

"Roark!"

He shot up, going to the side of his cousin, who fell forward and was catching his breath.

"Pat. It's hell out there. The pier.... I was walking to it.... oh Arceus, we're dead!"

"Roark, get it together!"

Logan ran past the two to open the door and look outside. Winds whipped into the lobby, and as the air hit the two Chosens, their outfits changed, as if the power they held was drawn out to put them into their visages of their patrons.

"I only experienced this once before."

_'As expected.'_

Logan and Patton turned to see three new figures.

Cresselia held Shaymin on her body. The third figure was black, with white plumes on their head and a red jaw-like item around their neck.

"Oh Arceus," Roark mumbled. "You two got magical boy things to do, huh?"

Thomas shot forward, grabbing Roark and pulling him back before he could think about following. "No!"

"Professor-"

Logan turned, waving a hand to separate them with a bit of psychic power. "You do not have to try to hold him back. I am sure he can handle himself." Turning back, he nodded to Patton. "Am I correct?"

Nod. The pink-clad male got to his feet. "If he wants to come, he can."

"It is settled. Come. We don't have long."

* * *

"How did you find me, then?"

"Just assume it's a deus ex machina and get up."

It took both of the other Chosens to get Roman back on his feet, but it was obvious that his fall must have done more damage than knocking him out. He was horribly unsteady.

"Roman," Logan spoke in his usual, neutral tone, "What do you recall before this? If we are to find Virgil, we have to know what led to this."

"Virgil.... Virgil!" Roman began to run forward, before falling and being caught by Roark, who turned to see them. "Virgil caused this!"

"Woah! Roman! You need to chill!"

"Y-yeah! What about Virgil?!"

Even if his heavy breathing was drowned out by the wind, they all had a feeling they knew what he meant.

"He has to be nearby," Logan concluded, breaking the silence. "If it is what I am assuming, he couldn't have moved geographically from his position."

"Geographically? I hate to call you out, Lo, but there is no geography!"

"Yes and no... I think I can give you a route to find him, but I will have to invoke all power Uxie gave me. I won't be able to move from here, so you'll need to call Cresselia and Darkrai for assistance."

"Wait. They're here?"

"I didn't bring it up in the narrative for nothing, Roman. They're making a barrier to protect this island, but it is still dangerous here. Once you're out, it'll be treacherous."

"Well, Patton, Roark and I will push on."

Roark raised a hand. "I'll stay. Cranidos and I will protect Logan. He's right. Cresselia and Darkrai have to drop the barrier to help you two." His Cranidos nodded in agreement.

The addition made Logan make a small gasp. The admiration for this Gym Leader hasn't diminished a bit, and it shown very little on the blindfolded face of the yellow Chosen.

"Alright," Logan said as he sat down, crossing his legs. "Roark. Give a count to three."

"Yes, sir. One."

Patton and Roman turned to face the void around them.

"Two."

Running position. They were ready to make a break for it. A light, starry path lit up, drifting into the distance. This must be the route Logan was focusing on.

"Three!"

They dashed forward, jumping into the darkness around them. They felt wind whipping at their faces, and their faces shown the utter fear as they found they were not exactly flying along the path...

...Until some force pushed them back up.

'A warning would be nice, you know.'

"Cresselia!"

The swanlike Pokemon nodded.

'Ahem.'

Roman had to force himself around to see Darkrai. "But why did you come?"

'This boy is part of me. I gave him the power. I am here to see the outcome.'

'Be nice, brother,' Cresselia mentally added with a sigh. 'We sent Shaymin to find your patrons. They will be here to help. Alas, I don't know if Logan can last long with Roark at his side.'

That was true. Roark only had Cranidos on him, and everyone knew he would try to bat debris away with his arms. He would die of exhaustion before anything.

"Let's keep going," Roman replied with a determined tone, "We have work to do."

* * *

'Azelf! Azelf!'

The cavern was empty, save for leftover fabric. Azelf was busying themselves using this to decorate. It made it feel less lonely. So, Shaymin's voice was a shock, as well as the presences of their siblings.

'What are you doing here?'

'Emergency, Azelf,' Uxie responded, 'Shaymin reported a catastrophic event in Canalave.'

Whatever fabric the blue guardian had was dropped. 'What?! That's where our Chosens went!"

'I heard they're already on the case," Mesprit added, 'But we have to go now! This is too strong for anyone to take alone, let alone three humans!'

'Four, actually. Roark left with them.'

'FOUR?!'

'Then we are we still here?! To Canalave!'

'We have a problem, Azelf. We can't teleport there. The power is disrupting the very fabric of reality in the city.'

'So, we're gonna have to fly there?'

'Afraid so.'

Mesprit gave an annoyed sigh. 'You guys could have picked me up last. Flying there is boring!'

'Mesprit, with all due respect, you spend half your time toying with other humans. Get moving.'

'Fiiiiine.' They picked Shaymin up in their tails.

'You should be a bit more worried than upset.'

'Shut.'

* * *

"Shadow Ball!"

A rock was destroyed before the group; Patton was blasting what he could see getting in the way.

"Is this what happens with the Full Moon Curse?"

Cresselia's face shown the sadness similar to her storytelling. 'It differs from Pokemon to Pokemon. Mine created a dreamscape where their bodies became mist. Brother's...'

'I make nightmares.'

Nightmares. 

Virgil always avoids these powers. He hated them, and Roman saw what he could do.

"Ack!"

Darkrai's hand drew back, catching Patton, who was choking back tears. "Chosen of Mesprit. What ails you?"

Patton coughed, black smoke coming out of his mouth. "Please... I'll be a trainer...."

"He must have been stricken with a nightmare."

'He has.' Darkrai looked to Cresselia, who leaned forward, putting her head onto the Chosen, who gasped as he was brought back.

"What was that?!"

The three others exchanged worried looks before looking to the path of stardust, winding into a raging cloud of smoke.

'That must be the barrier, then.'

'We must go back. The others haven't arrived yet.'

Roman turned to see Patton being let go. "You're not going to help?!"

'We apologize,' Cresselia replied.

'You need to fight your nightmares to get in... unless one of you can supply enough energy to stabilize the other. You two figure it out. Come, sister.'

The humans watched the legendary Pokemon vanish down the path. 

"I... I l know how much Virgil means to you.... I'll do it."

"Patton-"

The tails of the pink Chosen grabbed his wrists. "I'll be okay! It's just bad dreams. You can take my power and break in safely." The rubies of his head and tails lit up, as he closed his eyes. Emotional power seemed to fill Roman's body; as color fled from Patton's form, with pinks turning a deep gray.

The tails vanished, leaving the human inside the costume. He gave a weak smile before the winds of the void snapped him away.

Roman took a deep breath, feeling sparks come alive.

It was time to finish this.

* * *

Punching through the wall of smoke was the first step. Azelf's Chosen opened his eyes, ready to witness the nightmare hellscape the broken pendant would conjure.

Nothing.

In fact, it was the calm streets of Hearthome at sundown, albeit a bit dusty.

"Logan! Patton!"

He turned to see... himself. He was holding a very weak Virgil, tails swishing behind him. Even if he was about to crumple under his weight, his sheer will kept him upright.

Logan pushed himself up, with Patton following.

"You shouldn't be carrying him. We can lift this hooligan. Do not over-exert yourself."

"Yeah. We don't know how you did it, though."

"Long story... I'll tell you at the lab."

Roman reached out, trying to get the attention of passing Chosens...

... only for his hand to pass through them. 

As he saw the visage of himself walk past, with Logan and Patton sharing the responsibility of carrying the captured enemy, he couldn't help but notice the weakened male turn his head, peering back at the Chosen with a smile.

"What...."

He stepped back, only to help as he fell backwards. 

The streets vanished and the air around him smelled sterile.

And he was in the lab. He was sitting in a blank, white room.

"Breakfast."

A tray with sausage, egg, and toast was plopped in front of him. He looked up to see himself again.

"I'll leave you this. Patton will come by later to pick it up."

This all felt too familiar. However, he felt his eyes well up with tears. He choked on a sob, making the leaving Roman look back.

"I-I know you're mad at me..." This was not his voice. It was Virgil's. "But this has to be the first thing I had that wasn't a dream... thanks..."

His face turned red. Sparks blinked in his hands. The hefty male looked taken aback before hardening his expression.

"Just eat, dammit."

  
As the door slammed, the floor gave out, leaving Roman to fall again. This time, into a field of pink mist.  


"Stop."

Before the scene was even to begin, Roman barked the command.

"What?"

"I said 'stop'."

The mist around his feet kicked up, as shaky breaths filled the air. The swirling mist slowly rose in a column, manifesting itself just feet before Azelf's Chosen. Stepping from it, a perfect copy of Roman with an annoyed look in his eyes and a broken pendant on his neck, spewing black smoke.

"Why aren't you leaving me alone?!"

The hand raising up reached over to the copy.

"Virgil, I-"

"STOP IT!" He batted it away, making him retract it. "You're not taking the hint! You really are dense!"

The copy was moving his hands like he was throwing gang signs, but only exasperated his speech. Wow. Was he really like that?

"You don't get it! I finally snapped! And here you are, trying to be the hero! Why don't you get it?!" He turned on his heels, pointing the the smoking pendant. "I'm dying, Roman! Isn't that fucking clear?! Are the memories of what I felt towards you enough to turn you back?!"

That's what that was about.

The smile in Hearthome. The tears in the lab. The anger here. Even when he tries to push away, Roman knew what this was, even if he was slow to get it. 

"Were you thanking me?"

The copy stopped his enraged walk. He clenched his jaw as tears began to fall. Each stream made the copy fade, revealing the Dark Chosen under it.

"Your dumbass finally figured it out..."

The last of the copy faded, leaving the pale skin covered with black fabric, wispy white hair, and a tired look in amethyst eyes. Each breath gave off a puff of black smoke.

"I didn't want you to be here when it happened... I don't deserve to be here. You should have left me in the street where I laid."

The smoke slowly crept around the floor, filling the scape he made.... or revealing the true form of it. Roman felt like he was choking, but he fought the crushing of his lungs to respond.

"But I didn't."

"I don't want you hurt! Go away!"

"No."

"Why?!"

The smoke whipped up, wind blowing it into a sphere around the two.

"Why do you still go after me?!"

Roman took a step forward. "Virgil-"

_ **THWACK** _

A golden fist got him in the jaw, a loud yelp coming out on response. It wasn't enough to knock the heavy young man out, but it was enough to make him feel hurt.

Virgil's face shown no remorse. No fear. Just rage.

"WHY DO YOU STAY, ROMAN?!"

Taking a deep breath, he put his hands to his sides, sparks igniting. Flames wrapped around clenching fists. Deep breath.

And charge.

His fiery hand was countered by Virgil. Each blow Roman could deal was blocked by Virgil's quick reaction. But he knew it. He knew he would block him. He wasn't planning on hurting him, even if his last bits of sanity left.

The smoke around their feet rose up, grabbing ahold of the boots of the Chosen. They pulled down. Down into the dark void. Roman would not have that.

He gripped onto the hands of the man he grew to love. The man that was slowly fading. If he was going in, he was taking him along.

* * *

_'You arrived...'_

Roark was finally able to stop deflecting debris long ago, and his Cranidos and bloodied arms thanked him for it. While Cresselia and Darkrai covered the small island they deemed safe, Logan finally stopped his path's display, falling backwards in exhaustion. His heavy breathing was the only form of speech heard for a moment until Cresselia spoke up.

And what she spoke to were three guardians and a flower Pokemon, all carrying an unconscious Patton.

"Pat!"

Logan barely moved as Roark ran to his cousin's side, eyes wide at the grayscale version of Mesprit's Chosen.

"What happened to him?!"

_'He must have given his power to let Roman get to the cursed one,'_ Uxie mumbled, going aside to care for their Chosen.

_'We directed them to. The curse I lay is too strong for the power of one lake guardian.'_ Darkrai looked into the distance, as if looking for something on a nonexistent horizon. _'He could use it in there.'_

"Is he gonna be alright?!"

Mesprit gripped onto Patton's wrists with their tails, gems glowing with a soft light. _'He doesn't seem to be all here.'_

"What?!"

_' It's like he didn't just give his power. He gave his spirit.'_

_'Odd,'_ Uxie added, _'I never knew they can project.'_

_'I can infuse power into his ruby once we know where he is, but he'll need to sleep off the rest of it. He's okay, buddy.'_

A sigh of relief was followed by flashes of red and gold light. Looking into the distance, the flashes continued.

_'I sure hope he's alright,'_ Shaymin squeaked.

_'He's gonna be fine,'_ Azelf replied, _'He knows no chill.'_

'_And surely, he knows how to keep a dream alive,'_ Cresselia added.

* * *

"Virgil! I don't want to fight!"

A primal roar of rage came from his partner as he swung again, which Roman was able to block. However, the dark void around them was his home turf, and he knows he can't win without resorting to blowing him up again.

He reached his arm back to throw another fiery fist, only to feel cold metal take his hand.

"Virgil!"

His other hand was taken.

The lack of emotion in his eyes was all he had to see.

'Virgil' was no more.

Roman knew he couldn't win. This is a curse on full blast. He was just a new Chosen. And now, what else could he do?

He watched Virgil open his mouth, revealing sharp teeth. Was it natural? Just a nightmare? It didn't matter. He closed his eyes knowing he failed everyone.

He failed Azelf.

He failed the other Chosens.

He failed his friends.

He failed Virgil.

Before the fangs can come down, a warm feeling came to him.

And a blast of purple energy followed by the chains breaking. 

His eyes shot open to see a magenta figure.

"Patton?"

The figure looked back with a small smile.

That's right.

He gave his power to let him in.

And in his fearful state, it awkened.

"Let's break that amulet."

The manifestation nodded before fading. The surge of emotion rush through his veins. New tails entwined with his existing ones. The silken costume felt heavier with cotton frills and a new Cape. Even the growth on his head imitated the combination of the power he held.

And before he could roar again. Roman wished forward, headbutting him with a psychic energy. While that did nothing, the burst of fairy light after that did. He sputtered in response, but quickly regained composure.

"What are you?!"

Roman smirked, chuckling at the response.

"I guess it works so well because I am not just willpower."

The golden fist came at him, only to be countered by a Shadow Ball.

"He is with me now. I think he wanted to let you know what he thinks too!"

A dazzling light came with the next Fire Punch, clocking the Dark Chosen in the jaw.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!"

"Why don't you see people care about you?!"

The four tails gripped onto his wrists and lit up. A searing pain went through his being and beyond, but he had to fight it to get a grip. He had to fight to get in. He had to stop Virgil's destruction...

...By making him self-destruct.

"Virgil! Let me in!"

"No!"

"It's... not.... a request!"

Virgil screamed, a light bursting forward from where his amulet hung.

* * *

_'Y-you guys okay?!'_

_'Thank the stars!'_

Roark lowered his arms. The city was back. They stood on the pier. Six Pokemon surrounded the three men and a Cranidos.

Logan slowly got to his feet with Uxie helping him back. "Did... he win?"

Mesprit gave a small yelp as color returned to the face of their Chosen, where they began to infuse his ruby.

_'All seems clear, my child. He won.'_

Nodding slightly at Uxie's words, he suddenly stopped, blood running cold.

"Roman!"

Before Uxie can even pull away. Logan was booking it on to the pier. Roark called out, following the two. The other legendary Pokemon followed, except for Mesprit, who chose to stay beside Patton.

* * *

  
"Roman!"

He opened his eyes to see he was in normal street clothes and that he was kneeling with Virgil in his arms. The amulet was nothing more than pieces of metal in a chain.

He turned to see Logan, Roark, and the others catching up. However, he felt remorse. 

Logan covered his mouth and hid his face in Roark's jacket.

"Is he....?"

Ronan looked back to the scene around him. The bouquet was tossed aside and the shake was spilled. Virgil's hands felt cold, and his face looked peaceful.

_'Rest in peace, you poor bastard.'_

_'Darkrai! I sense his spirit! Be nice!'_

_'Let him die.'_

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Virgil again. Bit by bit, the weight of the situation was returning.

"Please.... don't go yet.... we didn't have the chance to say goodbye..."

The lunar duo stopped their argument to see Azelf's Chosen game back with fire in his eyes. 

"Stop it! Can't you two do anything to help besides exposition?!" The two gasped. Roman turned away, pulling the one he loved close to his heart. "I can't go back to a world without you...."

Pink flowers bloomed across the back of Shaymin, who gave a small, knowing nod. Uxie and Azelf looked to them.

_'You....'_

_'I have to. After all, it is my duty to protect the Chosens.'_

They waddled past Roman, whites looked up to see the hedgehog Pokemon picking a flower from the bouquet. 

"What?"

They hopped back, placing the flower onto Virgil's chest_. 'His spirit flees. I don't have much time.'_ They closed their eyes.

The plucked flower began to glow in a soft, pink light. Its form began to change, looking more and more like a Gracidea. Slowly, small breaths began to escape his chilly lips and what little color he had in his face returned.

Finally, his eyes opened.

The sound of Logan finally crying broke through as the two other humans rushed in to take the waking male and the Pokemon into a tight embrace.

"What the fuuuu-"

Roman shot forward, practically pushing past the other two to plant his lips onto his. Instead of fighting, he closed his eyes, just letting the kiss happen.

_'Welcome back, Chosen of Shaymin.'_

As Roman pulled away, Shaymin between them with the flower.

"Chosen?"

_'It was all I could do to save you. Take this. You can call upon my power when needed.'_ They placed it on his chest before squeezing out of the group hug. Logan and Roark sat back, letting the two have a moment.

"I... I don't know what to-"

_'Don't,'_ Shaymin replied, winking as the flowers on their back bloomed again, _'I am fully aware.'_

* * *

"Oh Arceus. Oh Arceus. Oh-"

"Thomas. Calm down. They won. You don't have to panic like this."

The professor had one hand pulling at his hair as he watched the team enter the lab's lobby. Needless to say, six gods of the Sinnoh region, an unconscious Patton, bloodied Roark, half-awake Logan, no Deceit, and Roman carrying Virgil like a sack of potatoes wasn't what he had in mind for their return.

Joan rolled their eyes before greeting them. "Welcome back. Looks like it went well. I'll call the hospital for our Gym Leader bud here."

Roark shook his head, a nervous smile on his face. "Oh, don't worry about that! I get injuries like this all the time in the mine! I can take care of it!"

"If ya say so. Thomas."

"J-Joan." It was obvious that he was still rather rattled. Even his feigning of confidence was shaky.

"C'mon. We need to talk about getting y'all back to Hearthome. If whoever took Dee knew they lost Virgil, they'd be here quickly."

"Right!" He began to follow the other professor out of the room before stepping back, pointing at the Pokemon. "Uh... you guys can handle them, right?"

_'Of course!'_

_'It's what we have to do, sir.'_

A nervous thumbs-up and a rush 'great' was all he could do before Joan came back to pull him into their office.

The Lake Guardians took Patton's body out of the lobby to get him into a better place to rest, with Shaymin following as fast as their little legs can carry them. Roark followed suit, probably to bandage up his arms. Logan sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And you two?"

The Lunar Duo and Roman looked over at him, with Virgil pushing himself into position to see what was going on now.

"The Pokemon."

With a nod, the humans looked away, with Roman finally putting his partner down.

_'Yes?'_

_'What is it, dear child?'_

Taking a shaky breath, he continued the thought.

"Why are you two still here? You did what you had to do."

The two exchanged glances, as if they had to contemplate an answer they agreed on.

_'It's for Virgil's sake, mostly. My sister wanted to talk to him before we left. Uxie mentioned staying behind to wipe the memories of the people who saw this event.'_

Logan nodded. "I see..."

Even without seeing much expression out of the nightmare Pokemon, he seemed less than the angry persona he let off before.

_'She also wants you to leave for now. You're not in a well-enough state to stay awake.'_

"You're probably right.... but-"

_'Nope. Come on.'_

Logan gave little protest as Darkrai took him by the collar and dragged him off. Cresselia watched them leave before looking back at the last two humans. Roman had put a few chairs together, where Virgil now laid. Azelf's Chosen sat in a chair beside the setup, watching him with a gaze of adoration.

_'Roman.'_

He looked up, as if pulled back to reality. "Cresselia?"

The psychic type fluttered near, lowering her head. _'I need to give you something... it's for Virgil, but I think you can make use of it.'_

Roman watched as she pulled a feather off of her body, eyes widening.

* * *

Pink mist swirled the plain. It was odd. It was Virgil's first time being here as a _real_ Chosen. Not a fake. He didn't feel like he was dying. He wasn't fighting. It was almost blissful.

"Hey. You come here often?"

He snapped his head back.

It was Roman, for sure. He knew those eyes, even if they shone blue.

However, he didn't expect the rest of the costume change.

A pink hat, pink like his hair, had a glowing yellow feather on it. A pink collar was connected to a flowing, blue cape. His outfit looked like a prince from a child's movie, or even a game's hero. A blue tunic covered his yellow pants, and knee-high pink boots rounded out the outfit.

"Okay. I really must be dreaming."

He laughed. The sound of it filled the empty air with more pink mist.

"We both know you are, Virgil. I just hope you know what this means for us."

"Okay. First off... gee, Roman. why do you get to have two patrons?"

That only got him to laugh again. "Stop acting like you're afraid!"

"I am!"

He began to step forward. Virgil froze in place, afraid to move at all. That got his smile to vanish.

"Okay. I get it."

"Really. What the fuck."

How could he explain this?

"Maybe a little dream will help."

The mist around them swirled, losing its pink color to emulate the lab's lobby. Roman's visage vanished, replaced by a wide-eyed, human version of him watching Cresselia remove a feather.

**"What?"**

_ **'Roman... I know how these children suffer. Even if Virgil is free now... he won't exactly feel safe. So, please. Take this with you. It would mean a lot for me.'** _

**"Y-you are able to do this?"**

_ **'It is a lot of power for one human to handle. However, I sensed you handle Mesprit's power when you fought him. I am certain you can utilize this in a way that matters to help him recover and adjust to his new life.'** _

The air of the scene felt tense. Virgil felt his breaths getting short. He saw the result of this thus far, so it can't be that bad for an outcome here, but dammit, he was invested in the narrative.

**"No... like, multiple Pokemon can choose one human?"**

_ **'That is what makes you special. We embody one idea. You are many. Roman Valor, you are will. You are emotion. And you... you are someone's dream. It may be one man right now, but out there, I hear many voices calling for a dream to come true. I may not be able to have the power Azelf or Mesprit have, but you can... what I am trying to say is, you have done more than prove your worth to Azelf. You have proven yourself to me. Do you accept?'** _

Silence again. Deafening silence. Roman slowly put his hand out, gently taking the feather from her.

**"I do."**

The image faded back into mist, where Virgil was finally able to see the real Roman again.

"So," Virgil started with a small smirk of a new confidence, "I'm still your charge?"

"Oh, shut it, Hot Topic."

Finally, Roman got close enough to take his hands.

"Emphasis on the 'Hot'."

Virgil felt the blood of his body rush to his cheeks. "A-ah.... you think I'm hot..."

The misty plain filled with soft music. Pulling his partner close, the motions of a slow waltz began. Time seemed to stop. Nothing mattered outside of the moment.

And outside the moment, he had three Chosens that wanted him safe. He had a patron Pokemon. He had a professor hoping he was well. He had power to make his own path instead of being forced to ride one of evil.

For the first time in his life, Virgil finally felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this page being late! I just had a long depressive moment. act 1 is essentially done, but it is not hiatus time just yet. Before Act 2, I will post three intermediary chapters. I just need a way to continue the story, and the brainstorming here will be enough to start that. Not only that, but I have a lot of story ideas, including some rewrites of the first chapters of The Chosens with different subjects, a Digimon-based story, at least two more Sanders Sides AUs, a Hamilton-Madoka Magica cross work, and much, much more. I just need the motivation in my life to keep going.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I would love to read what you guys want to see!


	15. INTERMISSION: My Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit returns to Team Galactic to await his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: Deceit's real name is in this chapter, as it was revealed in the new video. Please do not read if you value learning this yourself! The new video is great!
> 
> Also, if you were curious: Old Deceit's name will be in the end notes.

He could have sworn he broke his skull on the floor of his cell.

"You!"

The digitized feminine voice screamed at him, which meant she wanted to be faced. Deceit lifted himself up to turn and face his captor.

Her leotard was white with a black triangle on the front, boasting the yellow 'G' on it. Above was the choker her boss gave her. A black garter belt was tied around thick, tanned legs, and clinging to her calves were knee-high white boots. The most notable feature of her was the helmet.

For the years he has been kept there, Deceit never knew what Uranus looked like under her helmet. Green, silicone hair gave her an even distribution that matched her perfect form. The helmet was white, and a black screen stood where her face should be. Instead, a pair of green outlines of eyes and lips shown all he needed to see. Her voice was also a mystery, as the helmet also disguised her true voice.

And what he saw was anger.

"I am not done with you!"

The blue, plasma screen went up, cutting the man off from the rest of the world. He quickly crawled to the entrance to see the other side.

Mercury stood, arms crossed, eyes locked on Uranus. 

"I think a payment is in order."

"Really? What for?"

He scowled at her snarky tone. "For my services. I brought back the one that escaped."

"Tsk tsk..." She shook her finger, a smug expression coming to her faceplate. "Deceit was just an added objective, Hermes. I asked you to get Anxiety."

"He's good as dead, Uranus!"

"And that means we need to replace him."

"Replace him?!"

Uranus tapped her foot. Even the soft pats of her boots made the air turn cold.

"Only after we kill off those other boys. But that is no issue for you. After your previous failure, you are... well, sacked."

Mercury grabbed his hair, pulling at it and screaming. "We had a deal, Nova!"

A chuckle came from her digital lips which turned into a cackle. "Okay. Since you completed the retrieval and death, then I will reward you. Partially."

"PARTIALLY?!"

"Walk with me. I will allow one chance to make up the lost pay."

Deceit blinked, his body shaking in fear. The footsteps and words of the mercenaries left the cells.

"My child?"

He snapped his head the other way in time for the screen to fall.

Before his was a tall, fat woman with straight, blue hair. A white dress covered her to her feet, save for her navel, which held a blue piercing.

"Neptune...."

She knelt down, taking the face of the man like a child. "Oh, what have they done to you? Did they hurt you?"

Deceit flinched as she gently caressed his face. "Neptune, I... I... I need to talk...."

"Of course, darling. What's in your mind?"

His eyes glanced around the cell before he began to speak in a whisper. "I saw those men... those Chosens...." A shaky breath escaped his lips as he tries to string together more words. "... I am sick of it.... I want to be there. With them."

The sapphire hues of the nurse's eyes gained a sad gleam. "Oh, honey. You know Uranus is not going to allow that."

"I know.... but being treated like a human... I don't get that here..."

"I know."

"They weren't those other Chosens that she stole spirits from. They had each other.... I have no one.... Virgil hates me now, I know it...."

Her thick arms wrapped around the young man, taking him into an embrace. The dam breaks, and Deceit felt tears falling off his cheeks.

"I promised before, and I will promise again. Every day you are here..." His eyes locked with hers. Her eyes glittered like diamonds, with tears coming out. "I will get you out, Janus."

The name was all he needed to hear. That glimmer of humanity. The decency of basic human nature. A reminder of the one he was, who slowly slipped away.

"Wha.... what about Uranus?"

"She has no punishment for you. I asked her myself." Neptune shifted her position to sit down beside Janus. "She has plans for today with Remus."

Janus sighed, finally laying on the concrete cell floor beside her. 

Even if she was like a mother, a mother could not protect him from everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you made it this far. I was on the side of his name being 'Ethan'. While part of me is upset at the idea that his name is 'Janus', I was still ecstatic to see his remove his glove and raise his hand and just saying who he is.
> 
> Also, Frog Patton is giving me ideas for a Madoka Magica AU. 
> 
> ALSO, Leslie Odom Jr.


	16. INTERMISSION: Weight of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark heads to Eterna City for some help with olden legends.

"Hey Pat."

"Roark," Patton cooed over the phone, hearing his voice drag out a bit. "I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Just a bit scuffed up," the rock type user said, his eyes looking at his arms. From what he heard from Roman, Patton has been obsessively worried for his cousin. A white lie can put him at ease. Cranidos looked up at him, unsure of how true the lie was.

"Alright. You doing well? Resting?"

He faked a laugh. "Never! I'm visiting Eterna City for the quarter-annual Leader meeting. It's been pushed up to today because the 'terrorist attack' in Canalave." He winked at his Pokemon, who nodded back.

"Oh, okay. I won't keep you waiting. Be safe."

"You too."

As the phone clicked off, he gave a heavy sigh. The fossil Pokemon nudged him, which earned a pat before he picked his phone back up to call someone else.

_Ring..... ring.... ring...._

"Eterna Gym. Gardenia speaking."

"Gardenia. It's Roark."

"Oh Arceus! Hello!" Her cheery tone exploded into the phone, making him pull it back in shock. Even his partner looked up with a similar reaction. "The quarter-annual is coming up! You're still attending, right?"

"Yeah, but... this is not about that. Can you meet me at the statue of the dragons?"

"You're.... in town?"

"Yes-"

"Oh, you should've opened with that! I'll be right over!"

The call ended with Cranidos looking to his partner.

"I know the meeting is on Friday in Sunyshore! I just needed Pat off my back for a minute..." He closed his eyes, shoulders slumping.

"Cran."

Roark took a deep breath before standing up straight. "Right. Gotta get to the statues."

* * *

He wasn't at all shocked to see Gardenia and her Roserade beat him there. She can never sit still and was always walking the maze of her gym.

"You made it!"

"Hey-" He gave a small 'oof' as she ran into him, taking him into a right embrace. Cranidos gave a small laughing noise before going to her Roserade. 

"What brings you out here? You're always busy!"

"I just... need to ask you about the statues here. I recently got in touch with my cousin, Patton. He's really into old Sinnoh mythology, and he wanted to get information from the plaques on them."

The smile Gardenia always had plastered on her face faltered a bit. "I wish I could help you there, but something happened to it." She motioned for Roark to follow her for the few steps.

"Where is the plaque?!"

"It's been stolen. I honestly don't know why, as people can easily look up what it said."

He was taken aback by her dismissing the blatant act of vandalism. "But this is important for the history of this city! Hell, the region!"

"Oh! Sorry. Forgot you were sensitive about that kind of stuff." Gardenia looked back to the empty statues before taking her phone out. "But if it's the information you want, I can send you to the city's site so you can read what it said."

"That.... will be appreciated. Thanks."

* * *

Sundown.

Eterna City was slowly winding into a crawl as the day ended.

Roark left long ago, leaving Gardenia to her work. And now, the gym was being closed for the night.

"Pardon me. Are you an acquaintance of Roark Stone?"

Huh. That voice was not familiar. Gardenia put on her best smile and turned to face the stranger. "Why, I know him, but I don't know whaaaaaAAA?!"

A digital face stared back with a calm expression. A yellow 'G' laid upon her chest and a human-sized bundle of blankets were in her arms.

"Oh, Starlys and Combees!"

"Calm down, ma'am," the feminine voice calmly commanded, "I am a representative of Team Galactic."

"Wha-what are you doing here?!"

"I just wished to say that I heard your conversation with a Roark Stone. I need you to deliver this to him." She moved the bundle of blankets, hinting that this is what she needed delivered.

"I-I dunno.... this is really shady... what if I refuse?"

The screen's eyes looked her over before releasing a chuckle. "There's a reason I didn't drop this with Roark. You're much nicer, so I give you a bit of leniency. If you refuse, well, I'd just find someone else to take this."

The blanket bundle was making her heart race. Why would a criminal ask for her help? Especially if she knew she would ACCEPT it?

"Put it down. I'll do it."

"Thank you, ma'am. Consider it payment for the plaque."

"What?!"

But before she can yell at her, the woman dashed off.

Looks like she has an answer for the plaque.

But now, the bundle. Gardenia knelt down, taking a deep breath. She had to know what she was forced to deliver. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to undo the wrapping.

Slowly.

Carefully.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Arceus! It's a man!"


	17. INTERMISSION: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton receives a message and Roman gets a visitor.

"We're going down, down in an earlier round, and sugar, we're going down swingin'!"

It has been about two weeks since the events in Canalave. While Virgil was slowly adjusting to normal life, Roman has been wishing for better days. His second contract with Cresselia meant a slew of tests had to be run, which left the other three Chosens to do what they wanted in the spare time.

And now, that meant putting Patton's phone on the table in the common room and doing karaoke. It may have taken a few botched covers to get Virgil to sing, but the look on Logan's steely face was enough to show he was killing it.

"Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him? I'm a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song!"

"Why haven't you considered performances?" Logan mused to no one in particular.

Virgil choked on his words as he turned to face Logan with wide eyes. The instrumental went on as he gave a nervous 'heh'.

"That's not my thing... I'm more of a....uh..."

"I think I get it. I apologize."

Patton leaned forward in his chair to get his phone to restart the instrumental, but jumped as a small bell sound came in. "Hold on. Got a text." He smiled as he saw the sender and opened it.

**<I'm coming to the lab. We got a problem**.

The smile vanished. Logan leaned over to see the message. "What's wrong?"

Patton rapidly began texting a response.

**What's wrong?>**

**< Gardenia found someone. I'm on my way to the lab.**

**Why are you bringing them here?!>**

Virgil leaked over in time to see the next message.

The next message was a picture. Roark in a tank top, holding his bandaged arm out for a wide-shot selfie on the train. Beside him was someone asleep. Spiked brown hair. Tanned skin. A mustache that looked like any old man can grow. But looking at his face made everyone's blood run cold. Even without the fat in his cheeks, they recognized the facial structure shared with Roman.

**<You need to get Roman. **

* * *

"Okay. Commencing test."

"Professor, you sure we can continue testing here?"

Thomas made a motion with his hand. Yeah, it's just a storage room he filled with old wooden boards with generic enemies scribbled on them, but the professor had to see what a Chosen of _two_ legends is capable of.

His left leg kicked out a board perched precariously on a skateboard.

"Let us see another combination move. Think fast!"

Roman rolled his eyes. Something told him that the anthropologist just wanted to see cool moves from a recruit.

But who was he to pass up theatrics?

His hands lit up with pink fire. With a spin, the image of a full moon manifested. Pushing the act onward, the light grew bright enough to hide his figure before launching out, destroying the board with a single swing.

Yeah. That was a shriek of sheer joy from Thomas. He looked up in time for him to regain composure and feign notes.

"Alright. Let's see if a reversal of that is possible."

"So... Moonblast with Fire Punch second?"

"Well, a ranged move will do you well. The fact your strategy involves going in close can put you at risk. Prepare for the next simulation."

Yeah. He just enjoys watching.

_Knock knock_.

"Come in," Thomas replied, walking to retrieve the skateboard rig.

The door slowly opened and words were muttered between those at the door. Finally, Logan and Roark stepped in, with Patton and Virgil coming after. All them stood close enough to hide something.

"Oh," Thomas gave in response, "Roark. You're back early. How's the recovery?"

The redhead forced a chuckle, shrugging slightly. "Dad took over the mine watch, so I won't get myself hurt even further. Don't worry about me."

"Well, what brings you here?" The four exchanged looks of worry, which made the last two finally notice the gravity of what they had to come in for. "Guys. What-"

"We need to talk to Roman," Virgil choked out, breaking the group's silence.

Roman was on alert now. Why did they need him?

"Roman," Roark began, "Gardenia came to me today. Someone's here to see you..."

The source of the overall anxiety of the four was finally revealed as they stepped aside revealing the fifth male. Roman brought a hand to his chest and fell backwards, crashing into the boards behind him.

The brown eyes of the other looked at him with an innocence he always saw in his memories. They sparkled with tears as a smile slowly crept onto his lips.

"Brother? I-is that you?"


	18. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is faced with a dilemma that can divide the union as Remus comes back. Roman's anger comes to a point when Virgil, Logan, and Patton get into fights over new ideals. However, Remus seems to take the change well as he talks to Logam about personal issues.

"No... no! This is another dream!"

The mustached man's eyes widened before waving his hands. "Don't you remember me? Do you even recognize me?"

Roman gave a loud laugh. "No. My powers must be unstable."

"What?"

"You guys are fucked up! Using my deepest secrets like that!" Virgil practically shrank in place at the comment. Too soon, Roman. "That's just the groomer in some elaborate costume. You can't pull that on-"

_ **SLAP!** _

The group gasped.

Thomas knocked a board over as he reacted, reaching for a Pokeball.

Remus drew his hand back, eyes wide, as if he didn't mean it. Roman put his hand to his cheek, blinking slightly. The two brain cells in the Chosen's head began to communicate and analyze what just happened.

And how he didn't wake up.

"No.... you guys.... you....?" 

"We didn't know how to tell you," Patton replied, "We can't exactly tell you the way Logan does."

"Oh okay... okay... can you just.... hold on a second?"

And so, he just blacks out.

* * *

"You need to stop ending up in the ward, Roman."

"Well. Guess this is where I rest now."

Logan shook his head. "You scared us in there! Do you know how Remus got?"

Roman's forced smile vanished as he put his head to his hands. "Oh, fuck."

Patton gave a small gasp.

"Remus... he's alive...."

The tallest Chosen leaned forward, eyes wide. "Are you crying?"

"Yeah...."

"I can see why," Logan mumbled, "This was his major driving force for his entire life, only for him to show up at a turbulent moment. It's not ideal."

A knock came from the ward's door, followed by the voice of Roman's boyfriend. 

"So, you gonna let me in, or is this an Lake Guardian thing?"

Patton and Logan gave each other an odd look. It wasn't like the camaraderie they usually displayed. It felt more hostile.

"We're having a moment," Patton whispered, "Roman needs his two closest friends."

"I agree with that notion, but consider the consequences," Logan replied, "Virgil is his boyfriend and he needs to know what is going on in his partner's life so he can assist. Let him in."

"Haven't you seen him? He's so nervous about everything! He's nervous about Remus! He doesn't need to be here when Roman makes his choice!"

"Yes he does. He will never overcome his fears in he doesn't face them. Avoiding the topic will cause more harm than good."

The whispers slowly grew into a shouting match about the matter. It seems that the two have a lot less on common than initially seen. Roman rolled his eyes and heaved himself upwards so he could get out of the bed he was dragged to. The two stopped as they heard the door open and the black-haired man was let in.

"Thanks, Princey." He gave him a peck on the cheek before speaking up. "Anyway, Remus cannot stay."

"What?"

Virgil flinched at Roman's reply. "I lived with him. He's super close to one of the Galactic hunters. And he shows up now? It's suspicious."

The two looked at Virgil in shock as Roman's cheeks turned a bright red and his gaze wandered.

"This decision is ultimately Roman's," Patton replied, "and we shouldn't interfere with that."

"I'm sorry, is that not what the plan was?"

"Sh!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "If you wanted to opinion, I'd say he would be something of an asset to our side. We know Galactic has it out for us, so someone that was on the inside is essential."

"Are you crazy?!" Virgil snapped back, "He was the second hand to Venus and Uranus! You guys are lucky they didn't get involved yet! This guys is obviously a sleeper agent!"

"And you are paranoid."

"I have a right to be, Madeline!"

Logan jerked forward, only for Patton to push him back. "Lo. Not here."

"We're kicking him out!"

"He's staying!"

"Last time you let a Galactic victim stay, you got me as your captive!"

"And I am slowly regretting it."

Patton gasped.

Roman heard the two argue as he clenched his hands into fists. They lit up with pink fire as he took a sharp breath. 

_ **"SHUT UP!"** _

The fire brushed across the floor. The talking stopped.

"I don't know why you have to argue like this. It is MY decision. I get to choose what happens! None of you have no say in my choice!" Roman's eyes shot to Virgil. "Get out."

"Roman. I-"

_ **"GET OUT OF THE WARD!"** _

His voiced echoed slightly, as pink mist began to fall from his mouth. Virgil yelped and scrambled to escape. Patton and Logan looked back to Roman, who was walking toward them.

"Listen. Remus is staying here, and neither of you better hurt him. If you do, I will make the missing Chosen count a solid six dead, you hear?"

Logan was, understandably, and visibly terrified. Patton shared the expression. 

"Good. Don't make me expect less."

Roman stormed out, the feeling of dreams and will mixing into a horrible, toxic feeling of old stories and repressed memories.

* * *

_Knock knock knock _

Logan laid face-down in his bed, lifting his head up. He never bothered getting undressed for sleep. He just needed a moment alone. "Who is it?"

"May I come in?"

The voice of Remus is something he had to get used to.

But maybe, he needs to talk about it.

"Door is unlocked."

The doorknob slowly turned, revealing the man behind it. He looked a bit nervous. Maybe he heard about what happened.

"I wanted to check on you. You looked a bit shaken after Roman came out."

"I was... I... well... he cares about you. He never stopped looking for you. And now? He's defensive of you. He kind of.... threatened us."

"With what? Torture? Some whipping? Maybe knife play?"

"Not helping, Remus."

"Sorry. You're not here to hear my kinks."

Logam gave a disgusted look.

"I'm sure it will pass. Once I become part of your clique, it should be like I never wasn't here. I'm sure Roman will get over it."

"I doubt he will...."

Remus sighed. "Anyway, I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight. The commons room's couch is horrible and Virgil's sleeping in the ward, and he's mad at me for some reason. I kinda want to give Roman his space, and Patton wouldn't let me-"

"I'll get the air mattress."

He put his hands together. "Thank you."

Logan sat up, sighing. "Sure." He got to his feet before dropping on his knees. Going under the bed, he moved boxes around to find where he stored the mattress. He never noticed Remus beginning to look around.

"You're into crossdressing?"

Logan shot up to see him looking through the closet, looking at a frilly pink dress he stashed away.

He was relieved he asked about crossdressing 

"Get out of that."

"Why? It's nice to find someone else who does that."

He blinked in confusion before finding the words for a reply. "You do that?"

"Yeah. When Venus wasn't watching."

This became a bit more interesting. Logan made a small 'aha's as he ducked back down and pulled the rolled-up mattress out with the pump for it. "Continue, please."

"I don't get why clothing is gendered. Clothes are clothes. If I wanna wear a skirt, let me do it, dammit. I probably pull it off better."

So that's what he thinks. Logan began to inflate the mattress, nodding.

"It's freeing. It's cute. And I like fucking with men."

"Ah. Yeah, an old friend gave those to me, but I never had the heart to get rid of them. However, I sympathize with your point." The mattress was inflated and Logan plugged the valve to keep it like that.

"Oh. It looks like you fit these, though."

"They predicted my sizing, but I'll never wear it. Anyway, it's set up. We'll see about getting some clothes for you."

Remus turned and smiled. "Thanks, Sweet Cheeks."

"W-what?"

"Oh fuck. Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No, it's fine. Just.... please refrain."

"I'll try."

The test of the night wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. Remus was oddly pleasant to talk to, even if he did get a bit crude. He seemed to reject the idea of gender and approached life with a new lense. Logan was happy to listen to his thoughts. It was enthralling.

Maybe he can put up with this for more than just information. 


	19. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Logan get closer. Roman is quick to catch on that Remus might not be too interested in the reunion. Unfortunately, the others notice a horrible change starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for an ace writing a trans male and an ace writing a crossdresser.
> 
> LG lives!
> 
> I am currently writing the next chapter now! I have an idea of how the story will go from here on out, so hopefully, I can add to this.

Remus opened his eyes, pushing himself up to a sitting position. The light of the sun came in through the curtains just enough to light the room.

Right. Not with them. Logan. Right.

He scanned the room until he stopped on the closet, seeing someone half-naked, standing alone, fixing themselves in a mirror.

Their hair fell to their shoulders. It looked damp. They must have showered. Their hands leafed through the closet, choosing an outfit for the day. As their arms went to their sides, Remus finally saw their breasts.

Not very big, but still noticeable. Before he could get a better look, a binder was pulled over their head.

Time for a shot in the dark.

"Logan?"

They snapped around. Even in the low light of the bedroom, he recognized the steely eyes of the shorter male. 

"Remus?!" He cleared his throat, obviously trying to cover his tracks. "You're up early....."

"My internal clock's fucked up. Is that a binder?"

"N-no! It's a.... crop top?"

Remus crossed his arms at that, obviously not buying that excuse.

"Remus, I.... I don't want you to think less of me...!" His lowered tone faded, revealing the lighter one he hid on a daily basis. "I... didn't want you to think that I was a freak.... I'm sorry... I get that you're disgusted."

But he flinched as he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up and locked eyes with the twin.

"Logan, hun," Remus said in an oddly calm voice, "I don't think less of you. Sometimes, a man got tits, that's perfectly fine. You were just born with yours while I gotta put fake ones on. It's just a body. You do what you want with it."

Logan was shaking in his grasp, eyes welling up with tears.

When was the last time someone said something so crude, yet so needed?

Patton said he wanted to know 'Logan'.

Thomas said he knows the situation and how he would help.

Roman said he only knew him by the name.

Even Virgil turned around and quietly accepted him.

But no human ever said he was fine as is.

Uxie said it before, but no one in his species ever stopped to outright say 'you are a man, even if your body was made otherwise'.

"Oh shit, I broke you."

"Thank you.... thank you for saying that...."

His voice quivered softly. This took Remus aback, his eyes widening before closing, pulling Logan in to an embrace. He continued to sob into his chest, choking out 'thank you' with any breath capable of making words.

* * *

"No. Way."

Roman's eyes were ablaze with sheer joy as he retold stories of his contest endeavors with his partner Pokemon.

"I'm telling you. The hardest thing to do is to upstage a Kalosian that knew how to use Clever moves in a Beauty contest. There was no way I was going to face her without further improvements to the team."

"Is that where Cindy comes in?"

"Kinda. I'm still working on her." He turned to look at the fox Pokemon running down the hallway, pushing the plastic ball full of water with said Feebas in it. "She's not the best now, but she will be able to beat Fantina one day."

Remus blinked, perhaps in shock of how he just let them run about. Then again, he nearly took an Ariados sting to the leg, so it must be normal here.

As the Pokemon continued to run, Logan walked into the common area.

"Ah, the Dex has arrived."

"I'm going out. If any of you need anything, tell me now."

Shockingly, Remus stood up. "Inshould go with you. I don't think you will accept me wearing the same outfit all the time." Makes sense. This is not a game where everyone has one outfit.

"You say it like you're not going to wash it."

"Hey, if it isn't standing up on its own, it still can be worn."

"Disgusting." Despite the comment, Logan seemed oddly happy.

Roman saw them leave, both in intense conversation. Odd. Logan never liked to associate with people.

Unfortunately for him, this was the first of many oddities he noticed.

* * *

"This came in for you."

"Finally!"

Thomas chuckled as Remus ran with the box in hand. Roman was nearly knocked over as he dashed by.

"What was that about?"

"He must have been waiting for that patiently." The professor chuckled before looking to Azelf's Chosen. "How's it been with Remus around? I know you two have been missing each other."

With a sigh, Roman slumped a bit. "It's not the same. He doesn't seem to care about catching up."

"How so?"

"He seems to prefer spending his time with Logan. It started with the sleeping arrangements. Then it was the clothing. He doesn't seem engaged in conversations we hold." He went from his slump to putting his back to the wall and sliding to the floor. "... I think we came apart after all that time..."

"Roman." Thomas lowered himself beside him. "That happens all the time. Do you think even I get along with Joan one hundred percent?"

"It seems like you do."

"No. We have our differences. We have our own interests. We both do things that the other isn't keen on and we know other people that we're friends with. Remus just has someone new that shares an interest with him."

"What interests?!" Roman cried in reply, "He has been trapped in a base for fourteen years! What could he possibly be into that Logan has in common?!"

The sound of heels got the two to look up.

A green dress clung to the body of the approaching figure. High heels. Scarf. A chest to put models to shame. Short, brown hair and a facemask.

"Whaddya think?"

The voice gave no doubt. That was Remus. 

"Woah. You look stunning."

Roman was clearly taken aback. Okay. This was not what he was expecting. 

"Aw, Prof, you flatter me."

Finally, Roman stood up, face contorted in confusion. "Remus? What's this about?"

"Oh, well, Logan found this online. Cosplayers use it for bigger breasts in pictures-"

"No. Why are you dressed like that?"

Blink blink. "Why not? I look cute and it kills the boners of passersby." His eyes looked aside as Logam came around the corner. "And it kinda helps Logan feel better when his dysphoria comes."

"Wait, he trusted you with that secret?!"

"Kinda hard to hide if you share a room."

Roman shook his head. "He didn't outright say that when we met!"

Remus turned on his heels with flawless grace. "I guess I managed to get through to him better." He strolled back, automatically striking up conversation with the trans malenin question.

"I see...." Thomas nodded slowly, a realization coming over. "You had a romanticized idea of how the reunion would play out."

Roman sighed, getting back to his position on the floor. "We were supposed to be friends forever. We swore on it."

"Roman... you're jealous."

He shot a look at the Professor, who flinched. "I am not petty like that."

"Roman. You're mad at Logan because he has your brother's attention. You know that he still cares about you, right? Just because he made a friend doesn't mean your friendship comes-"

Roman stood up. "I need a moment."

Thomas didn't want to tell him his eyes were alight with pink energy. Not now. It's not a good time for that. He had enough emotions to deal with.

* * *

Breakfast was never this tense when Remus first arrived.

Two weeks have passed since Remus reappeared. Roman tried to pull his brother to the reality they had to paint for him. However, these sessions were just catching up on their lives. The twin seemed to be barely interested in the contest scene Roman found as his element.

Despite Roman begging him to sleep in his room, Remus insisted on sleeping in Logan's. That was the beginning of a cold behavior.

The twin slowly spoke more with Logan, and the shorter male seemed to be showing more and more smiles with him. Uxie's Chosen was laughing at the long list twin's comments. The long lost twin was hitting on Uxie's Chosen.The fact he was with Logan and not him was the worst.

Virgil could tell by the way he stabbed his pancakes. In fact, everything about his reeked of jealousy. His glare. His posture. His very aura. Everything about him kind of dampened the mood of the room and it didn't exactly make him feel good.

"Ro?"

He looked back, a fake smile plastered on his face. "What is it?"

Virgil flinched at his sugary tone. "It's uh.... nothing."

"No no. You can tell me. I will listen!"

He bit his lip. He had two options: Face his fear and tell him he feels his emotions, or distract him from his thoughts and ignore the Donphan in the room.

Naturally, he went with the latter.

"I think it's been a while since you shown your face in Hearthome. Maybe you should consider a contest appearance."

Roman blinked, as if giving the thought a moment. "You know? You're right. It's been a while and it's time that I hit the stage again."

"Thank Arceus..."

"And that'll show them what I think about this!"

Virgil choked on air as he shot up from his seat and stormed from the mess hall.

"It's time for something new!" The voice of Azelf's Chosen echoed through the hallway as he ran off.

"Uh... Virgil?"

He turned to see Patton, who took Roman's place, likely to talk without anyone listening.

"What was that?"

"I think I fucked up."


	20. Idealism and Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil realizes more about his power as Roman's jealousy hits him in the heart. While Roman prepares his performance, Logan and Virgil go to test his power.

"Found it!"

Virgil opened the door to his boyfriend's room, eyes wide. "Roman!"

He tossed a folded sheet of red fabric onto his bed as he frantically went through emails on his phone. "You're right! In three weeks, there's a special show happening! Two Pokemon. Two choices of music. No move classification. This will be a perfect time to express what I feel!" Tossing pink and white fabric onto the bed, he seemed filled with a new vigor.

"D-don't you think it might offend someone?"

"Art is provocative! It forces conversation! I can use it to twist the minds of who watch it! If I cannot win the hearts of those here, I'll reclaim my throne in the contest hall!"

Virgil flinched, putting a hand to his chest. It felt like it was beating harder. So hard, that it felt like a needle. A needle on fire. It burned his cheat and it took everything in his power to not cry out.

"Virgil, dear. Do you have any ideas?"

He didn't seem to notice his struggle. Virgil opened his mouth to speak, only to choke out "Ice."

"Ice..." Roman looked at his fabric before he came to an idea. "Elsa! If she can make ice thin enough, she could make it look white. Anna will then melt it for a quick costume change. Virge, you are a genius!"

As he turned back, he saw Virgil was gone.

"Virgil?"

* * *

He took a deep breath, holding the ice pack to his burning chest. His breathing slowly returned to normal. His heart was no longer on fire. It felt like he could finally think again.

_'Hello!'_

It's been a while since he heard that voice. Looking to the floor, Virgil locked eyes with the small hedgehog Pokemon.

"Shaymin?"

_'How's my favorite and only-est Chosen?'_

With a sigh, Virgil got onto the floor to be face-to-face with Shaymin. "Honestly... I think I had a heart attack."

_'Oh no...'_ Their front paws padded softly in worry. _'That's not good... but I don't sense anything wrong with you physically.'_

"Well... Roman has been acting kinda weird. My heart felt like it was burning when he spoke to me-"

_'Oh no... our contract was made to save you... I never told you.'_

"Told me what?"

The Pokemon's face went to a more grim look._ 'Your power exists on gratitude. The more gratitude the environment has, the stronger you are. If feelings work against it, your power goes down. It kinda feels like the Curse.'_ They paced in a circle before continuing the thought._ 'How has he been acting?'_

That didn't sound good. His very power relied on gratitude. The gratitude around him was strong.

Not with Roman.

"Well... he's been upset that his brother hasn't come to-"

_'He has a brother?!'_

"Y..... you didn't hear?"

_'No. I had work to tend to for the last few weeks! That explains a lot!'_ They stamped their foot._ 'He's jealous. That is the opposite of your power.'_

Oh, fuck.

"This is what I get for dating him."

_'This is bad... his jealousy will mix with his will and dream power. Those two together was not the best... it'll make him an idealist. And his feelings will affect you more!'_

So much for calming down.

"So I'm gonna die?!"

_'I never said that. I just said you'll be weaker.'_ They began to pace around again. _'If I can contact Zekrom, they could fix this issue, but I don't want to bring more harm your way with more of us in one place. You're a good man and deserve to be safe.'_

The kind words flowed into his soul. It felt welcoming and warm. Much different than the burning hatred Roman had.

_'Virgil.'_

"Yeah?"

They look back, a serious look on their tiny face._ 'I'm alerting Arceus to this. I need you to keep track of your powers. We need to make sure this is the real cause.'_

"How do I do that?!"

_'You're a Chosen. You have friends! They can help!'_

That stook with him. He has friends. People that liked him. He tends to forget this is real life.

* * *

"Data, huh? Then, let us establish a baseline."

Logan's general apathy he was a logical choice for a test battle without gratitude affecting the results. 

"Right in the commons? Wouldn't that be risky?"

Luckily, Roark came to visit, taking Patton, Roman, and Remus out. They won't be caught. Even with this, both of them knew Logan can just wipe memories.

"No. We are a route away from Mount Coronet. Not many trainers go through, so we can battle there without being caught."

* * *

"Ruby of Knowledge. Lend me your power."

The walk wasn't long enough for him. With Logan switching into battle form the minute the mountain entrance passed over Virgil's head, he baty had the time to pull out the pink flower that Shaymin gave him. He never really had to use it, and now, he had to quickly invoke its powers before Logan's first attack hit.

"Gracidea Flower, lend me your power?!"

The flower glowed as it grew a dozen times larger than before. Its petals closed around him. The gracious cries of thousands filled his heart. The flower turned over and opened with a soft light. 

With a quick leap, Virgil came out. A green hoodie made of leaves covered a white t-shirt. His pants were a light green and his hair was like an overgrown hedge with the flower shrinking back down to perch itself on his left.

"Very impressive. Now, let's see if you are able to keep up."

Logan waved his hand, small stars forming before being fired off.

Virgil didn't know what to do. However, his hands went to his side like it was instinct and pulled upward, slicing the stars in half.

Logan never saw Swift miss its target with an Air Slash.

No time to gawk. More stars were sent his way, which the young man was able to deflect perfectly.

Uxie's Chosen shown no reaction. He just shoved his hand out, an Extrasensory blasting forward. Virgil was not ready and was thrown back.

Pulse after pulse was fired as Logan pushed him back towards the cavern entrance. This could not be countered as easily.

But the seeds he gave off made the pulses slow.

He looked up to see himself standing in the daylight that shone through the cave entrance, watching Logan trying to free himself from the rooting seeds.

The light on his body felt warm. Delightful.

It's enough.

The soft light returned as the flower became a scarf. The jacket was forced to his waist and fluffy, white ears poked out of more sleek, leafy hair.

Logan looked up in time to fire another pulse towards him.

But he won't let him.

The invisible air blade couldn't block all of the attack, but it saved him some heartache as the seeds replenished his energy.

Finally back in the field. Virgil put his hands together. Green light sparked in his palms, growing into bright fire.

* * *

"You what?!"

Logan shrugged apathetically at Remus's exasperated reply. "It was just a Graveler. Nothing we couldn't handle."

"How the hell have you been burned?!"

"Friction."

The two continued to have their conversation as Virgil sat near them. He had no clue that the 'baseline' fight was going to explode into something that could have blown the cover. He also had no clue he was that powerful.

Seeing Logan being overwhelmed by his movements. Movements made by HIS OWN will! It was exhilarating. Liberating. He had no boss to call upon and no fear of dying.

Laying his eyes on Roman, who stood in the doorway, he felt that hot pain return.

"Remus. I'm sorry that I had to stop your day out, but I'm fine. Virgil just overreacted a bit."

The green-clad twin's lip quivered before he lunged forward, taking Logan into an embrace. His expression shown his shock. Despite this, his arms slowly rose up to return the hug.

Roman's face turned to a scowl.

* * *

"There. That should fix it by morning."

Remus smiled at his handiwork in the facemask that was spread over Logan's face.

"Thank you..."

"Of course, Sweet Cheeks." He tossed himself onto the air mattress beside the bed.

The nightly routine went as normal. The lights went out.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

The other's voice quivered a bit. "I know we barely met a few weeks ago.... but I think I like you."

Huh. "I quite enjoy your presence as well."

"N-no. I think I.... LIKE like you."

Oh fuck.

"I understand if you wanna say 'no'... but would you want to go out? L-like a date?"

The burn on Logan's face was nothing compared to the fire ignited in his cheeks. Was that what he felt? Did he feel attraction to the twin?

Well, he does love his quirky personality. The way he looks in a dress. The way he walks and talks and...

Oh boy, it really was.

"Logan?"

He had to snap back to reality.

"Sorry... I accept."


	21. Hysteria in the Home of the Unown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's jealousy explodes on a trip to Solaceon Ruins to save Thomas from a new threat. With each moment of repression the Chosen of two legends has, Virgil feels more and more of it. Patton opens up as the mysterious Uranus appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an ace trying to write a trans male in a skirmish.

"A date?!"

Patton clasped his hands together, eyes sparkling. "Logan, I'm so happy for you!"

Roman's expression shown a similar joy, but even Logan realized it was forced. Everyone at the table noticed. However, they refused to say a word. What if the power Roman held would be enough to do one of them in?

For now, they sat in the aura of envy he radiated.

"Well," Patton started, putting his hands together, "Since Roman is going to be performing, you should make a while day around that. I heard he's been busy with his act."

Roman's prideful look was very, very forced. "Of course. I only put the greatest effort into my contest work! I will be ecstatic to see you two there!"

Virgil heaved a bit, turning his head away. Logan looked over at him, mouthing 'are you okay?'. He shook his head.

"Speaking of the date, where is the lucky man now?"

"Remus? He said the professor needed help with some research of the ruins in Solaceon Town. He's out for the day."

"I see."

Virgil flinched before speaking up. "Are we gonna to be doing nothing or are we having plans?"

Just as the question came out, the alarm went off. Logan's phone began to ring with a notification of a video call, and he answered quickly.

"Professor. What is the issue?"

"I sent Remus out to investigate a room. He left his post and-"

_ **CRASH** _

Rubble fell from the ceiling and Thomas ducked down. The sound of panicking Unown, known to inhabit the ruins, rang through.

"Uh... yeah, I'm under attack."

Logan gave a curt nod. "We'll be there in a moment."

* * *

  
"Ruby of Knowledge. Lend me your power."

"Ruby of Emotion! Lend me your power!"

"Plume of the Full Moon, lend me your power!"

"Gracidea Flower. Lend me your power!"

The four flew quickly through the air, passing familiar streets and routes.

"So. Cresselia this time?"

Roman looked to Virgil, who was making leaps and bounds to keep up. Each motion was like the weight of a human was like air.

"I see you noticed, My Chemically Imbalanced Romantic. It was time for something new."

* * *

  
People were fleeing the vicinity of the ruins as the four arrived. The entrance was blocked by boulders.

"Assessing..." Logan out his hand out. "Unknown human of unknown gender. They're equipped with Galactic gear."

Patton nodded, raising his hands in a finger gun, blowing the rocks away with a Shadow Ball.

Unown began to pour out, their small voices filling the air. Patton reached out to catch a few, trying to assure the alphabetical Pokemon that everything was alright. Funny how Pokemon rumored to be so powerful fled like children.

"Step aside. You're gonna be here all day if you do it like that." Virgil put his hands out, the scent of flowers replacing panicked noises. "Now that you all have been settled, we'll head inside. We'll send out any others we find. Just stay out here until we're done."

The Unown, finally calm, hummed softly in gratitude. Good. Now they can head inside to find the professor.

* * *

  
"Okay." Logan pointed to Patton and Virgil. "You two search the rooms for trapped Unown. Valor and I will find Palm's location."

"Loud and clear, Acuity."

Virgil obviously was not in on the codenames. "What?"

Patton glanced at Virgil. "Right. You don't know the codename thing... we'll talk about it later, okay?"

* * *

  
Logan placed his hands on the floor, stars lighting a path before he stood back up. "We'll have to use that sparingly. Come, Valor."

Roman huffed. After all he's been through, taking orders from Logan of all people was NOT ideal. He could make it through himself.

"Blocked."

"Got it." With a flick of his wrist, moonlight broke through the blockage, allowing them through 

"I am just glad Remus got out safely... I wouldn't want him getting hurt."

"He is a tough guy. He would've been fine."

"I know.... I just don't think I would be okay if something happened to him."

Roman scowled, clenching his hands and releasing them.

At least they were deep enough for him to speak.

"What's with your obsession with him?"

Logan's cheeks flushed red. "Obsession?!"

Roman crossed his arms. "Yeah. You're really into him. You may hide your transition well, but you can't hide your affection."

He had to look away from the other Chosen. "Fine. He really is such a caring person deep down... We've barely known each other for a few weeks, but I feel like I can't live without him. If I lose him.... I'd be devastated."

Huh.

He felt the same way about Remus.

And he wouldn't stand for it.

"Why do you think I've been looking for him for so long?"

"Valor, please. It's not like I'm taking him from you."

"I dunno. He hasn't been too interested in reconnecting since he got here."

Logan turned, mouth showing his shock. "You... are you jealous?"

"Of course I am! I spent fifteen years to meet him again, and you're the one getting his attention?!"

"Valor... please calm-" However, a punch to the stomach was all he got in response. He stepped back, trying to catch his breath, only to get a kick. 

"How about you stay away from him!" Roman's head flashed to life with pink light, highlighting his complete rage. "I have spent fourteen years looking for him, and I won't let you take him from me!" He grabbed onto Logan's shoulders and pulled him up, ready to headbutt him.

_ **THWACK** _

Roman stopped. A hit like that would knock a normal man out. He was close to fighting Logan again, but his expression made him stop.

The feminine voice that came was the answer for his questions.

"Well well well. I didn't even have to divide you two."

* * *

  
"They've been evacuated."

Patton nodded. "Gotcha.... uh... is 'Anxiety' good?"

Virgil shook his head, sighing in disappointment. "You're still on about that? No. That's too much trauma."

He tapped his foot. "I really need a codename for you... Paranoia?"

"Nope."

"Gerard?"

"I like that train of thought, but nope."

"Yorrick?"

"Pa..... Verity. This can be handled later."

"Oooh...." The pink-clad Chosen stepped on a small circle. "It's just so much fun to make up codenames! It's one of the few things I can do well!"

Virgil scoffed slightly. "I bet you can do a lot of things well."

His energetic demeanor vanished and his smile faltered. Virgil was very aware of what that meant.

"Verity. You're not serious, are you?"

He shook his head. "... You don't mind if I just talk, right?"

"I mean... We haven't gotten a 'clear' yet, so knock yourself out."

Patton nodded, slowly sitting down beside one of the walls in the small chamber. Virgil sat across from him. 

"I was born into the Stone family. We are hardened miners and stronger battlers. My cousin works at the Oreburgh Gym and my uncle works in Canalave. My family either work in the mine, or as trainers in the gym. I was supposed to be one of the mine-"

"But you had a passion for performing?"

He shook his head. "Not just that. I don't want my Pokemon to fight. I am friends with them; not a master! My Pokemon are not fighters!" He sighed. "So I kept myself quiet. I didn't want my family to feel bad about my choices, nor did I want to seem selfish, so I learned to suppress my feelings. No one in that family wants to have a flamboyant femboy dancing on their legacy..."

Virgil scooted over until he was beside the taller man on the wall. He put his arm out, offering an awkward side hug. "Pat, buddy. Why did you care so much?"

"I... guess it's the pressure..."

"I understand. I was tasked to kill you guys and was expected to complete the task. You guys taught me to not give a shit what your peers think. I know, I'm still awkward and I get nervous around people, but fuck them. They're not gonna go after me and they're not gonna go after you."

"I.... oh, I don't know..." He leaned into the body of Shaymin's Chosen, sobbing into his jacket. "I'm the only other constant here. I need to be strong for the others. I have to keep them together.... stop it.... Stop being upset..."

Virgil opened his mouth to address the sudden shift of words when that searing pain shot through him. He clutched his chest, falling forward.

"Oh Arceus! Are you alright?!"

He forced his head up to see the blue glow in his eyes.

Whatever Roman was doing, Patton must have sensed what it was.

* * *

  
Logan and Roman stepped back.

It was a woman with an electric mask, displaying a sick smile. Her bare legs stood one before the other as she sashayed over to the duo. In her hands was a weapon made of plasma: a green mace.

"Oh, lookie here. The taste of adrenaline was too much for two Rattatas. Looks like I got my prey."

"Stand back." Roman put his arm out. "You go back and get help."

She gave a laugh, her electronic voice crackling in the air. "How about we settle this? I need one of ya. I like that little girl there."

Logan gasped, seeing her point at him.

"Team Galactic needs her for our mission. If you hand her over, I can give you him."

With a swing of her mace, she shattered a nearby rock, revealing the professor they came here for.

Thomas was bound with plasma rope, unconscious. The woman laughed at the sight and the shocked 'no's from the two. 

"Decisions, decisions..." She tapped her chin, mocking the Chosens. "Your choice, dear."

"I'll give you more than myself!" As Logan lunged forward, Roman stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"You are not going to die for us, Logan! We have to beat her!" He turned to face the woman. "First off, no woman other than you exists here!"

"Ohoho... adorable. We'll see about that!" With a button press, the mace changed into a thin sword. Before they could response, she lunged forward, slicing perfectly up Logan's chest. The point of impact split his tie in half, along with the shirt below it, and tore one of the only items on him that was not changed via magic.

Even Roman gasped as he saw the binder fall from his outfit.

"I have an eye for the fake."

Logan fell forward, using his arms to hide his chest. "No...no....nononono...." She laughed again.

"Adorable! I guess taking her is on the table again. No way some whelp like you can outclass a master of the field like myself."

"Kyah!"

A Shadow Ball whizzed by her head. Her facial screen changed to an expression of shock.

Roman turned to see Patton and Virgil coming in. Patton had his fingers in a gun shape and Virgil held an invisible blade, even if his stance was shaky.

"Uranus?!"

Her shock left as she shrugged. "Oh well! I guess I'll take my leave! Until we meet again, bastards of the gods!" With a snap, a puff of smoke filled the presence of where she stood, clearing to show nothing.

Patton ran to Logan's side as Virgil and Roman went to the professor to awaken him.

"Logan, what's-!"

His eyes would have shown pain if they were visible. The way he held himself was enough to know.

"Okay. Power down with me..."

Roman looked back to see Patton handing Logan the cardigan he wore to cover himself. It was several sizes too big, so it hid every detail perfectly. 

"Roman...."

He snapped his head around to look at the groggy professor 

"... who was that?"

* * *

  
"YOU GUYS FOUND URANUS?!"

Virgil flinched at the response Remus yelled.

He wore another of his feminine outfits, but he made no attempt to hide the fact he was male. And he held Logan close, as if protecting him.

"She was terrorizing the Unown to get Logan. He must know exactly what they need for their plot."

Patton, Roman, and Thomas exchanged looks, knowing what the answer to that one was.

"You look beat up pretty bad, Sweet Cheeks."

Without his battle form, the bruises from Roman's attack became evident. Bruises were appearing all over his head, which Remus gently kissed.

Virgil flinched as he felt the pain slowly returning. Roman was still upset.

"Roman... can we talk...?"

"Later, Paramore."

With no protest, Logan was lifted by the crossdressing twin, with him cradling the shorter male in his arms. "We're going back to the lab. No need to rush. Stay alive."

Virgil looked to Roman again. Before he can speak, Patton came to Roman's side.

"The Unown have returned safely to the ruins. A few might be running in town, but they will return once they see that the threat is gone."

"Thanks, Patton."

He nodded, turning to face the professor. "Palm."

"Yeah, Patton?"

A serious gaze stared back. "We need to have a talk about something."


End file.
